Way Back in to Love
by jol27
Summary: Rosalie is a story telling teacher, her own "prince Charming" left her broken and beaten she no longer believes in Happy Ever After. Emmett believeing a lie is left feeling love is cruel and for fools. E/B, E/R, A/J There will be lemons. Try it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Way Back into Love**

**So here is a little idea I got while writing un-birthdays. I am a Team Emmett girl just as much as I am a Team Edward. Oh what the hell I am a Team Cullen girl and proud of it! **

**I still do not own Twilight. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1 ****Who needs Happy Endings? **

**Rosalie**

"Once upon a time in a land far far away lived a beautiful young maiden, she had golden curls like the sun and her face held the beauty of a thousand angel's………." This is my favourite part of the day, story time. As I read from the golden edged story book, I smile at the faces of my students. The girls wanting to be the pretty princess and the boys wanting to slay the dragon.

I love telling fairy tales, to lose myself in the innocence of love and magic even for a minute. The beautiful princess getting rescued by her handsome prince charming, he of course slays the evil dragon before breaking the magic spell with loves first kiss.

No need to tell my 5 year old students that the princess needs to carry a phone, pepper spray and make sure to always have a fridge full of chocolate ice cream, to give her a happy ending. As for prince charming well he is as real as a fairy god mother serving my morning coffee.

I used to believe in the magic of love, that when he held me in his arms and kissed me that it was true love, first love.

Royce King was your very charming, handsome and popular prince. When he asked me the pretty blonde to the prom it seemed my own fairy story was heading for a happy ever after. My parents were so happy for me to be dating the son of the Kings, a wealthy and known family in the business world. In the words of my mother herself, "I knew you would marry into greatness, you could not have been so beautiful for nothing. Now don't disappoint your father, after all our family is owed this opportunity."

My best friend's Bella and Alice gushed over my beauty in my pale pink prom dress, as Royce and I danced together. We were matched perfectly his charm, my beauty, his intelligence and my kindness, everyone believed in our whirl wind romance, just like they were reading it straight from a story book.

No one seemed surprised by our engagement 6 months later, it would be the wedding of the century, giving my father his business connections and my mother her invites to every high society event. I would have the charming prince, the white house with the flower garden and our cute baby to rock in my arms.

Of course no one tells you as a little girl that prince charming will break you down, get drunk with his loyal "court hands" playing poker and during the game offer you as a prize to said "court hands" treating you as a possession, trophy that other's should envy and want, not like the good, kind person you know you truly are.

My fairy story shattered like the magic mirror 3 weeks before my wedding day, I came home from visiting Bella and Alice to find Royce drunk, he had lost a large amount of money during his poker game and decided that hitting me made him feel better.

Feeling scared, alone and lost I turned to the "queen," my mother was meant to always have my best interests at her heart to help me, love me and guide me. "Well no one said love was a bed of Roses. Its time you grew up my child and stopped believing in silly love stories. Royce may not be a "Disney" prince but you will always have a beautiful home and plenty of dances to wear fine dresses. You are lucky to have the heir of King Enterprises give you the finer things in the world."

So the words from the "queen" were to shut up and put up, unfortunately this Cinderella ran long before the clock struck mid night, leaving the evil queen and king behind her.

Five years later living alone in the city I have watched my dearest friends find their happy ever after, I am happy for my sisters, but who needs love when you can have chocolate and Brad Pitt at the end of your day, a happy ending that won't break or beat you.

"The handsome prince Eric climbed the tower and awoke the sleeping princess with loves first kiss and they lived happily ever after. The end. Now let's have our milk and cookies before play time."

**Emmett**

"Faster Daddy! Higher Daddy!" the little girl's screams of joy make me smile. I watch her tired but very happy father push his daughters swing harder.

My lunch break is almost over I best make my way back to the club, I don't know why I still come to the park every lunch time it only makes me sad, knowing it should have been me pushing my kid on that swing by now.

Five years ago kids were the last thing on my mind, it was parties, girls and beer I was a one man party machine.

Meeting Lauren Mallory at Edwards 21st birthday party soon changed all that. She was real nice looking, long blonde hair, red nails and fair smile, nothing stunning but pretty. We danced a little, kissed and had a great night's fuck session.

Waking up in the bath tub the next morning I found her number in my back jean pocket and one night a week later feeling a little horny I called her up.

It was no big romance just meant to be a few night's of fun, still we soon got into a regular pattern and became fuck buddies or as my baby brother Edward would say "friends with benefits".

My mother Esme has always said I was just like "Peter Pan" the boy who never wanted to grow up and she was right as she always is. Edward was more put together then me, he always knew he would become a Doctor just like out father Carlisle, you would never catch old "golden bollocks Eddie" fucking some pretty little thing in his Volvo on a Friday night.

Now don't get me wrong I have not always treated women in such a way, but after being lied and cheated too the way I have this guy has every right to flip love the finger.

"Emmie, I'm pregnant!" Lauren was jumping up and down crying, it was a shock to say the least. I was not anywhere near ready to be a father, but after a few weeks the idea really took hold of my heart and to know I was going to have a child with chubby little legs and dimples filled my every being.

I was not in love with Lauren but hoped that in time the love I already had for the growing child within her would mean I could.

It was time for this little boy to grow up, I always wanted to own my own club and so taking some of the money my grandparents left me I did just that ,I bought a club and began to build a future for my family.

Lauren wanted us to marry as soon as possible, saying she wanted to be my wife and I agreed to give her this little wish, after all she was going to be the mother of my child. The wedding was set for 6 weeks later and our baby would be born just 7 months after.

My family were supportive, proud of me for doing the right thing and standing by the mother of my baby. Edward was reserved about the whole situation and I put his distaste of Lauren down to past school crushes and hormones.

"I just don't trust her Emmett, I know you're a good guy and so does she, and that's why I'm worried. You should really slow this down. Have you seen the doctor, or seen a scan yet?" I had to stop and think, Lauren had just told me she was pregnant and that her doctor had confirmed it. So thinking about what my brother had said I decided to talk to Lauren, she was having my baby and I should be there with her through every appointment, scan or test.

"When are you next seeing the doctor Lauren? Only Edward said you should be having some tests, scans and stuff. I think I should be there too." I watched as her face drained of every last drop of colour.

"Well, I'm not sure. He never really said anything other then I am pregnant. What does Edward know anyway, you should trust me Emmett? I wouldn't make this up."

I was put on edge right away at that statement; I never question whether or not she was pregnant so why ask if I trusted her?

Edward must have his reasons for not trusting her and I was right to trust him.

3 weeks before my wedding day I popped home from the club early to surprise my bride, it was just that…. a great surprise.

I over heard Lauren chatting excitedly with her bridesmaid, Jessica. "But Lauren what are you going to do when you are married and there is no baby? I mean he's going to be real pissed if he finds out you lied." Jessica's words shattered my world, "Oh it will all be fine, I shall just tell him I lost it and anyway we will be busy planning holidays and what else to spend the clubs money on. Did I tell you how well it's been doing?"

They say a picture can tell a thousand words.

I only wish I had a camera to show the sickened look on their faces when opened the door and gave away my hiding place.

So five years later living alone watching my friends fall in love and grow up I'm left feeling a little bitter, its of my opinion that love can go fuck her self, along with every other fool she wants to deceive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review as always they mean a lot to me and help me write a little faster xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chocolate, Village People and Jackie Collins

**I do not own Twilight**

**Rosalie**

The beeps from my phone pulled me out of my lazy Saturday morning routine of bad tv, eating chocolate pop tarts and lounging on the sofa with Jackie Collins. God bless that wicked women and her "creative" writing, she has saved me from many bad dates who needs a man when us girls have chocolate and a fairy god mother at the local book store.

**CHOCOLATE TIME?!** My text was from Alice, when ever one of us had a request for chocolate time there was only one answer, I smiled as I sent back my text; **I HAVE THE TIME IF YOU GOT THE CHOCOLATE X**

Alice is my oldest and dearest friend; she was the first person I met on my first day at school. With her warmth, friendly smile and over enthusiasm it's hard not to fall in love with her. Alice goes by the nickname "Tinks" after Tinkerbelle, it is very fitting with her hyper personality but more suited with her appearance, Alice is tiny under 5 foot and in a corset it would upset many of the female population to know her waist is a doll like 16 inches.

Her hair is as dark as the night's sky and cut into a "pixie" cut to show her elfin features perfectly.

In Alice I found someone who matches my shopping ability, we both have a passion for fashion. After school I always thought Tinks would become a designer or personal stylist but not Tinks, she is the editor for Vogue. With her passion, natural style and instinct for design Alice is highly respected with in the fashion world. Not to mention of course the great discounts and free stuff she receives on a weekly bases, I think that's what I love most about her job seeing as Tinks passes on little gems from the fashion elite to her lowly infant teacher friend.

Wonder what the problem was this time?

We only ever call a chocolate meeting when either of us have a problem, depending what the problem is decides what level of chocolate is required.

For example once after a bad date Alice called a meeting over 2 boxes of Belgium's finest, well I think we all needed the choc fix to get over hearing how when her date took off his jacket it was like a recreation of "White Christmas" and that was before he proceeded to wiggle his finger in his ear to un-block the wax, before pulling out said finger with a "pop", then the dashing prince tried to hold Tink's tiny hand.

When I ran away from my "past life" it was chocolate heaven all in one room, chocolate ice-cream, cheese cake, milk shakes and even a mini chocolate fountain so as soon as I seen the bubbly warm ripples of chocolate heaven I knew Alice and Bella thought it was really huge, scale 10 bad.

Alice and I met Bella halfway through my last year at school after she moved in to town to stay with her dad. She fell at our feet, something we have come to learn Bella does often. Her backpack crashed across the lunch hall, losing its contents while Alice helped the blushing shy new girl on to her feet I collected up her books. The books I gathered up match many of my favourite titles, Pride and Prejudice, Wuthering heights, Doctor Zhivago and Gone with the Wind. I remember thinking this girl likes classic fairy stories as much as I do, we were both hope less romantics.

Bella is your classic beauty, big deep chocolate eyes, wavy chestnut brown long silky hair and her skin is like a smooth pale ivory. What makes our Bella the most beautiful is the fact that she has no idea, her shy quietness and kind heart deepen her beauty, and you would never find a more romantic soul then hers.

Bella soon became firm friends with Tinks and me; sure Bella was not one for shopping often pouting at being forced in to fashions by Alice or have her hair styled by me.

We each bring something special to our friendship and years later our bond is stronger then any family, we laugh and smile together at the good times, cry and put each other back together after the bad times.

I could not or ever want to find better sisters.

I finished my pop tart grabbed a shower and dressed in some "chocolate" forgiving jeans. I was just drying my hair when Alice let herself in to my apartment; we each have a key to one another's places makes life easier.

"Is she here?" Alice was looking flustered, loaded down by pink gift bags from our favourite chocolate shop, The Melting Pot.

"If you are meaning Bella then no, is she not away with Edward?" I could have sworn Bella said Edward was taking her away for a surprise weekend, after all she noticed he had the weekend booked off from the hospital.

"No, its real bad Rose. I got a text from her an hour ago; she thinks he's cheating on her." Alice looked grave, before I had a chance to reply Bella crashed through the door, her eyes were red and puffy. Only one emotion flashed through my mind anger, if Edward Cullen has cheated on my friend he was one very dead doctor.

**Emmett**

I love Saturdays, it's the best night of the week. The club would be packed out tonight, ladies looking to shake their thing and guys wanting to watch them shake.

It was hard work running the "Apple", my long hours serving behind the bar, days filling out paper work and cleaning were proving worth it. 5 years ago when I bought this place it was just a regular night club, same old weekly music, dated décor and boring drink promotions meant profits were always low. Ii has taken some time but I have turned this place around bringing new d. j's monthly theme parties and weekly dance classes from Salsa to ball room.

Not only has the entertainment changed but with mum's design ideas we have turned the once seedy dungeon into a modern funky night club, complete with my favourite design feature a 1970's light up dance floor.

My Saturday mornings are spent doing the weekly stock take, running over the night's entertainment and restocking the bar from the night before. It's the only time I really get to enjoy this place, with no other club staff around this early I like to put on some classic 80's, switch on the floor and groove, it gives you the best feeling to just let it all go and do some "Thriller".

Just as I was working it out to some Village People, doing the classic Y.M.C.A, when Jasper's cool tone came over the sound system.

"Well nice form their Emily, but can you stop the camping it up and meet me at the bar, love the ass shake by the way!" His laughter rang out over the speakers as I moved over to the bar.

Jasper is my long suffering friend from college, we shared a house together despite being opposites in everyway we just got each other, he find's humour in my adolescent nature and I find calm from his relaxed attitude on life.

Jasper is your stereotypical suffering artist. He works as a photographer for a small local paper, it pays his bills but you can lose hours of your life hearing about how every time he takes a shot for the paper of a 90 year old grandmother blowing out candles a little piece of his soul dies.

"So Jazz man what's happening, you never make it out of bed before mid afternoon. This must be good." Jasper looked blank, "I have no idea, all I know is Edward sent me a text about half an hour ago saying to meet him here."

Edward and Jasper met the first Christmas after I went to college, both Jasper's parents died when he was teenager, rather then spend the festive season alone Jazz joined me and my family. He and Edward get on really well and both the guys have been there for me through everything, good and bad.

At times it's like having two brothers, I know my folks see him as a son and over the years Jazz has come to treat them like his parents too.

Just then my level headed "golden balls" of a baby brother joined us, he looked like shit. Like he had not slept in days, all pale and sweaty, yep he looked like shit alright, wonder what golden boy could have done. Looking this crap I bet it had to do with a woman.

"Guys I need some help. I just drove back 6 hours from seeing Bella's father; he just gave me permission to ask for Bella's hand. You guys need to help me. I have a plan I just need some muscle to put it together"

Holy shit my baby brother was going to ask his girl to marry him, I had only one emotion flash though me, pity. Good luck there sucker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chocolate Punches and Monkey Men**

Thank you to the great ladies who reviewed my last chapter, I know its boring waiting for a story to kick in with the good stuff.

I do not own Twilight or the Monkey Man, I only dream of him *sighs*

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rosalie**

We finally got Bella to calm down with deep breathes hugs and several raspberry ruffle chocolates. We were on our second layer of the Melting Pots finest when Bella told us just what was going on with Edward.

Bella meet Edward 8 months ago when she fell over while we were trying out ice skating, looking back on it now maybe slippery hard surfaces and skates needing balance was not the best combination for our clumsy friend.

Alice let go of Bella's hand for just a few seconds then we watched in slow motion as our girl wobbled forwards, back then as if she was in a cartoon both Bella's feet shot into the air and she landed with a thump on her cute behind. As we bent down to help her up a velvet voice spoke and offered her his warm, firm hand fresh from his glove. Alice and I swear it was like a magic moment from a movie.

Edward works at the local hospital as a doctor in the E. R, the boy has the looks of a male model, voice that draws you in and a half smile that has made our Bella melt on the spot. At first I wary of the dashing doctor he just seemed a little too "Peter Perfect," to be fair on the doctor he has proved me wrong on many occasions. He is the perfect match for our Bella his heart is as big, his nature just as old fashioned and they share the same passions for art and music.

There has only been one chocolate meeting held over the doctor, a few weeks after they started dating Bella called Chocolate time over her panic at telling him she was a virgin, along with not only a virgin but a virgin who made a living from writing erotic stories, written by "women for women."

In the past Bella's job and "sexual status" has effected many relationships, the review meeting held in the Melting Pot café the following day put the doctor on another level of respect with me and the Tinks. Edward was just as old fashioned as Bella and he too was saving himself for that special someone, he loved her "creative" talents saying it was the sexy devil side of the angel before him.

"So I noticed he had booked off the whole weekend, I straight away thought we could go to that hotel, you know the big ivy covered one with four poster beds. It would be the perfect place to you know…… for us too …….. Oh god I have been such a fool! I asked him if he wanted me to book us a room, and he…he said he had to work this weekend. There I was thinking we could finally be "together," when all this time he has been seeing some women, I found her name next to his phone" Bella held out a torn piece of paper with Jessica Stanley written on it with a scribbled number, covered in doodles of butterfly's and hearts. My blood was boiling; Tink's took the paper from Bella and studied the name.

"Ok so it's a girls name and number, this does not mean Edward is cheating. Bella he loves you and I know you to will be together forever I've seen it" trust Tinkerbelle to go all "I have foreseen" vision on us, Alice has these crazy little moments were she tells us she sees the future, she has never been wrong but right now I'm happy to bet against the pixie.

"Yeah I do know that Alice, but for the last few days I have heard him making rushed phone calls in whispers, he looks like he's not with me half the time like his mind is on other things. Last Wednesday I called into see him at the hospital and the staff nurse told me he was not working then when he got home I asked how his day was and he told me this whole story of a kid in the E.R with a raisin stuck in his ear." Poor Bella, she was broken her sobbing was breaking my heart and nothing Alice or I said was going to take away this pain.

"Right ladies this is what we are going to do, Bella go grab your comfy pyjamas, toothbrush and sleeping bag. Tinks come with me we are going to buy Tequila, ice cream and we are going to need a lot more chocolate. We will meet here in at 2p.m for a date with Mr Darcy on the big screen." standing up I grabbed my keys and pushed my two girls into action, Bella left to go put her bag together. She hugged and thanked us agreeing a girls chocolate night in with a hunk in a wet shirt would help put things right.

"Alice do you have any idea where we might find the charming doctor? Only you aren't the only one with visions right now I have a vision of the doctor receiving some first aid from my fist." Alice thought for a second she knew Edward a little better then I did, she has attended several hospital benefits organised by his mother after Vogue donated many lots to the "Once in a life time" auction where people could bid for a one off fashion shot with world class photographers or buy one off designer pieces.

"Well if he is not at work I would have to go with the club? His brother owns the "Poison Apple" I remember his brother Emmett, telling me the two of them often met up over a drink. If he's not there then maybe his brother can help us?" Alice looked just as upset as I did how could Edward do this to Bella, not only has he cheated on Bella but he has deceived us into thinking he was a good guy.

Pulling up to the club we spotted Edwards silver Volvo parked by the clubs side door, I parked next to him and it took all my self control not too rip off his mirrors. We found the door unlocked quietly making our way into the main building stopping outside the door leading to the bar it had been left slightly open, thought the crack we could see Edward talking and receiving back slaps from two men.

The first guy was built like Edward tall, slim, and had sandy blonde curls. The second guy was a lot bigger his frame was very muscular, he had dark curls and his face held a wide smile complete with dimples his booming laugh rebounding off the walls. Alice and I stood as still as statues, we strained to hear what they were saying.

**Emmett**

Edward looked so stressed he had a lot to organise he really loved Bella and wanted things to be perfect. Bella was a sweetheart she was perfect for the golden boy, very softly spoken, loving and warm. When my parents met her they too fell in love with her, she was a writer and her creativity matched Edwards they both loved music and books.

Her dad was a chief in the police force and from what Bella had told us about the chief he was old school, no wonder Edward looked like he had been suffering a few sleepless nights. The first time he went home to meet Charlie he told me how the chief started cleaning his guns right in front of him on the kitchen table. Of course Bella's dad was a solid guy but still asking for the hand of a father's only daughter and child would make any guy wonder if he would leave the premises minus a shoot knee cap.

"So I have talked it over with Jessica, in fact she really is great giving me plenty of romantic ideas. Wait till you guys see everything, she is going to be so happy and I just know we are going to be together forever. She makes me so happy …. I really have fallen for her….. I love everything about my girl, her hair; the way she bit's the left corner of her bottom lip…. How her eyes sparkle when I kiss the little spot behind her right ear…." but before Edward could finish his slushy filled speech about Bella the golden boy fell on the floor while a ringing WACK was in my ears.

Edward was lying flat on his back holding his face moaning in pain, just then a small almost little girl sized women was hitting his chest and screaming "Asshole!" over and over, before Jazz pulled her off him.

I looked to find the guy who must have laid him out ready to go ten rounds with the prick, when my eyes meet with a beautiful vision, she was stunning. Her face was twisted into madness and filled with hate but she was beautiful.

Her eyes were shining they were so blue with a silver undertone, they were almost like violets. Her perfect lips with cupid bow were firmly pressed together in a hard line and her defined cheeks were red with anger.

"Edward Cullen you are a total ass! No don't get up because even if it means I break my other hand I will hit you again. How dare you do this to Bella, she is worth a million more then your Jessica whore or any other of your tarts. Now do the clever thing doctor and stay the fuck away from our friend!" Wow even with hate filled words her voice was like silk, so feminine and musical.

Just then Edward stood up and I watched the firecracker pull back her arm ready to deliver the promised second punch, as funny as it was watching my baby brother get his ass kick by a girl I couldn't let her break his nose. I quickly stood in front of her wrapping my thick arms around her curvy waist, laughing as she delivered fair forced punches to my back and shoulders.

"Get off me! Who are you anyway? King Kong's brother! Put me down monkey man, right now!" Her whole body twisting and fighting against me, it was really quiet sexy this "Million Dollar Baby" had a kick ass body.

"Rosalie, Alice please just listen to me. I don't know what I did wrong, but what ever it is believe me when I say I am so very sorry. Can you girls please calm down and tell me what the hell I did?" Edward had found his feet and was rubbing his eye, feeling to find swelling or any breaks.

"I think you know. We heard you talking about your tart. Bella knows everything too, she is so upset and I just hope the tramp is worth breaking our girl's heart over. You really are an asshole!" Alice was free from Jazz's arms and she slapped Edwards arm one final time. For a little girl Alice packed a good amount of force, I knew I liked the fairy from when I met her at the auction that time.

"Alice please believe me I have no idea what the hell is going on here? Why is Bella upset? Who is this woman you are accusing me of being with?" Edward was looking confused, hell I was getting confused one minute the guys telling us he's going to marry Bella next minute he's on his ass while two little girls beat him up over cheating on Bella.

"Edward we know you have been seeing another woman. Bella found her name and number. Nice love hearts by the way never had you down as the artist type, hell I never had you down as the cheating dick either but then it was only a matter of time. You're all the same." The fire cracker had calmed down some and was no longer fighting my grip so I let her go. Her voice had lost some of its harshness and it almost sounded defeated as she past a small paper to Edward.

"Rose, this is not what you think. Yes it's a number for a woman called Jessica, but she's not some tramp I am cheating on Bella with. If you ladies would just hear me out you would know she is the manager of "Flutter Wings" a small butter fly farm, the same farm I took Bella to on our first date. I have been speaking on the phone with Jessica over the past 2 weeks because she is helping me put together the perfect way to ask…… to ask Bella to be my wife." Both girls stopped and looked at each other, then a flash of black hair whizzed pass me as Alice threw herself into Edwards arms hugging and congratulating him.

Rosalie however just stood perfectly still on the very same spot I had put her down on. Nothing changed on her beautiful face; it remained cold almost hard apart from her eyes which showed a little more sadness. Edward went on to tell the girls his plans for the proposal, how he had already visited Charlie, booked a romantic meal for just the 2 of them exclusively at the farm and that me and Jazz were going to help him get his piano there so he could play Bella a song he had written just for her.

The guy had done good in my book Alice seemed to agree with me and Jazz, this was some real hard core romantic shit.

"Last Wednesday, you told Bella you were at work treating a kid with a raisin in his ear. You lied to her though, she came into the hospital to see you and your staff nurse told her you had the day off, where were you?" Rosalie had not moved her tone still harsh as it was before it really was surprising you would think the Barbie would be screaming and dancing like the fairy, I mean chicks love this kind of "movie romance" right?

"That's correct, I was not in work. I went to visit with my mother, you see when our grandmother past away she left Emmett and I some of her jewellery. Emmett got left her wedding band and she left me her engagement ring, it's perfect for Bella because you know how she is about people spending money on her and I know how much more this will mean to her. So you see I spent the day having the ring cleaned and adjusted to Bella's size." Edward pulled out the black velvet box containing our grandmothers ring or I just I should now say Bella's ring, it looked perfect sitting in the cushion of the black silk lined box the diamond shining like new.

Still Barbie's face showed no emotion, it was like she was made from stone. Alice showed enough enthusiasm for a whole gaggle of chicks screaming and jumping around it was hard not to smile or be drawn into her excitement.

We got the girls a drink and Alice explained what had happened during their morning with Bella, it was easy to see how things could have been misunderstood. The plan was put into place with the girls returning to Rosalie's apartment to help make Bella feel better by taking her shopping, treating her to the perfect outfit and bringing her along to the farm later in the evening, giving us enough time to drag Edwards's piano over to the farm.

With this much hard work Bella better say yes, even if she says no I want a party and a few beers as way of thanks. Edward and Alice agreed we could hold an engagement party at the club, giving me the chance to break out the karaoke machine along with some "romantic" inspired cocktails.

There is nothing a Cullen boy does better then throwing a party, so bring on the "Thriller" baby!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well ladies hope you can all make it to the party trust me when I say you don't want to miss our "monkey man" throw down his dance moves or cocktail shaking!

**Please review, like I said before I know its boring waiting for the good stuff to kick in, but I love to hear your thoughts xxx**


	4. Lick My Cherries

"**Lick My Cherries"**

**I do not own Twilight **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Rosalie**

After talking things through with the guys I drove Alice back to my place to work on Bella. Alice was buzzing honestly buzzing in her seat talking so fast, if I had not grown used to it over our years of friendship I would of lost track.

We took Bella by surprise and to be honest by force. Alice shocked even me when she took a no prisoners approach with a confused Bella who was under the impression her day would be spent crying about Edward over Austen and some of the coco beans finest.

"We are going out to get you the sexiest dress ever then Rose is going to work your curls in to shining chocolate twists. Then its us girls out for dinner, I want no more pity or stubborn heel digging Isabella. We are doing this because I have seen it" operation "butter fly pixie" was scary enough that Bella just did what we said.

After dressing our girl in a silk blue gipsy dress and silver satin ballet pumps, her hair curled and down the way Edward loves it we physically matched her in to the butter fly house.

You could hear the soft piano notes from the pathway when we pushed her through the door our eyes meeting Edward sitting at his piano dressed handsomely in a black tux, white butter fly's fluttering around all the vases of white roses and a small dinner table laid perfectly in white and silver linens.

Bella's face was so breathtaking in her shock we quickly kissed our girl before giving Edward the thumbs up, leaving the two of them to their fairytale night of love and magic.

We held a chocolate meeting 3 days later after Bella finally pulled herself away from her fiancée, it was one of the happiest we ever got to share, I was so happy for Bella. Her and Alice are more then my friend's they are my sisters.

But if I am so happy for her why am I feeling so empty and alone?

Alice keeps talking about how everything is falling in to place, how we are getting our happy endings just like she has "seen." The friend of Edward's, Jasper who pulled Alice off beating Edward has taken her out on several dates.

Alice told us after the first date in a coffee shop that when Jasper walked in she told him off for keeping her waiting and that she had seen them together for some time now. What's even more perfect is the fact that Jasper just told her he was sorry for keeping her waiting, anyone who can just accept and follow the "all seeing Tinks" was in fact meant to be with her forever.

My sisters are happy both have their perfect jobs, partners and look set for happy ever after I should be singing with the birds in the trees sharing in their happiness.

So why am I sitting here hours before joining my sisters for our chocolate and shopping meeting feeling left out, empty and alone?

The fact that Alice now has found her "prince" only reminds me just how far away my happy ever after is, I don't even have a little black book to call up a dinner or dancing date chocolate can only replace that "female need" to a point. May be its time I tried to let go of the past, the girls are moving forward with their lives perhaps I could try?

"Ok so I talked it over with Jasper and it seems Emmett is going all out tonight, from what I hear his college parties are still spoken about at the college ten years later. We better be ready for this girl's, I have been hearing about body shots, singing and naked bodies. Jasper says Emmett is the karaoke king, but I say us three can show him a thing or 3." Alice was back in to her "operation pixie" mode when she joined us at the Melting Pot.

"We better prove me right I have a lot riding on this girl's. If I win Jazz has to spend the next 3 weekends shopping but if he wins then its war museums and civil war films. I can't lose precious shopping hours of my young life walking dusty hallways." Alice shivered at the thought making us all giggle at the idea of Tinks in her Jimmy Choo's clicking around a war museum.

"Well I think that ape Emmett has met his match, Bella if you are going to be part of that family then you need to kick that monkey boy into touch. Honestly last Saturday he was assing around like a child, he just kept laughing all the time Edward really had to keep a leash on him. God only knows how he ended up running….. Let alone owning that place." I thought back to my first introduction to Edwards's big brother, however after hearing him joking about "golden balls Eddie" it made me wonder if Edward was in fact the older brother.

We spent the rest of our day buying Alice and Bella the perfect date outfits. Alice chose a 1940's pin up inspired outfit complete with seamed stockings it was just perfect on her and I lent her the perfect red lipstick to really finish the look. Bella opted for a more classic little black dress wanting to make a good impression on Edwards's parents who were also joining us to share a glass with the happy couple.

My outfit was more daring, being the only single girl left I decided to break out of my normal Saturday night wardrobe of black skirt and blouse. Instead I bought myself a "date me" outfit, a form fitting cherry red satin dress, I even spent the last of my wage on a pair of sparkly red heels well if I was going to go out there I was going to do it looking and feeling worth it.

We dressed together at my place sharing a few glasses of wine while doing each others make-up and hair.

"Ding Dong Rose! Who are you out to give a stroke? You look…, wow you always have been sexy but right now you look like Marilyn Monroe's sister" Alice was giving me a wicked smile, like the Tinks could speak "Well all I know is even if we fail to out show Emmett on the mike tonight Jasper would go anywhere, do anything with you looking like the hottest pin up, Alice your going to kill him"

I finished Bella's make up of light pink gloss and we were ready to show these "Cullen" boys just what they were up against.

**Emmett**

Well hulling that piano turned out to be worth busting my ass over, old "golden balls" got his happy ever after and Bella is going to be joining the Cullen's, god help that sweet girl and her blushes.

My week has been spent creating the perfect party something I have been doing since my early college years, some of the guys still talk about those nights I put together in my dorm and now of course I make a living out of doing this shit. Tonight would be my best work to date, I really want Edward and Bella to have a great time and our friends, thought what Miss Barbie queen Rosalie think is another question. No doubt her idea of a good night is sitting in some classy French place eating "fart" cheese and drinking "feet made" wine, she was in for a shock tonight it was romance and serenading "Emmett" style.

There was something missing with the Barbie, she showed no sign of being happy for Bella and Edward at all, she never even cracked a smile when we shared a drink and made plans for the proposal.

Instead she was cold and business like about the whole thing, not even the chief must have given Edward that level of interrogation. I was not one bit surprised when Edward told Jazz and me she was single, who would be stupid enough to tackle that ice queen. Edward did say something about an ex who she ran out on, but he said it was not his story to tell, that Bella had shared only a few details, from what I have seen the guy had a real lucky escape.

Alice was a whole other bag she jumped in two feet first talking at top speeds of what Bella should wear, how Edward should be dressed and with each excited hand clap I could see Jazz falling deeper and deeper under her "Pixie spell".

Jazz has taken the fairy queen out a few times over the last week, its cool and nice to see him break out of himself for once I'm happy for him but part of me just hopes he's not about to be pussy whipped like old "golden boy. Who else am I going to find to hang out with playing grand theft auto and drinking some cold ones?

The club's in house d.j. Eric turned up an hour before opening and we ran through the nights play list I would normally let him work his magic but I wanted to make sure my "legend" track was in place. The bar staff was given a full run down of the nights cocktail list, I even impressed myself with my new found "love" potions. The guys were due at 8 p. m so leaving the staff to finish setting up the bar I went to change.

My office is located at the back of the club, mum wanted to make sure I had some where to chill out during my shifts behind the bar, I work most nights and I really enjoy working the crowd showing some of the ladies my bottle twirling skills. The film Cocktail took off big time while Jazz and I were in college, we found that by being able to spin flick a vodka bottle we could get any chick we wanted plus it's a good laugh recreating the "hippie shake".

I changed into my normal Saturday night black jeans and black shirt put some gel through my curly mop to keep it tidy, old Eddie boy could use a tube of this save himself from having sex hair; chance would be a fine thing, who would think that a brother of mine would still be a virgin?

The music started to pump out around the club, people were beginning to arrive and I found my boys standing at the bar waiting for their girls.

"Hey Em, the club looks great. Thanks for throwing this together it means a lot to me and Bella, you're a cool big brother remember that" Edward handed me a beer just as Bella joined us; she was looking positively bursting with happiness.

"Hey Emmett this all looks wonderful thank you so much I am really looking forward to tonight I hear you're the man, though I feel the need to tell you that Alice has made a bet with Jazz over who is better on giving a performance. If you fail to impress then Jazz is going to shopping hell, I know I should be backing up my sisters but part of me wants to save Jazz from Gucci hell" Bella made us laugh I could just see Jazz running around behind the fairy carrying her bags like some kind of shopping mule.

The bar was getting busy so I left to help the staff, I noticed Jazz looking totally stunned when the fairy walked over to him, you had to give the pixie credit on working her magic, Alice looked hot. For a tiny chick she was going be a handful lets hope the Jazz man can keep her under control, I had yet to spot the "Ice Queen," may be we were all going to get lucky and she decided a night of drinking and karaoke were beneath her.

"Can I have one Bella blush, a Chocolate punch and Lick my Cherries please" I heard the sexy tone of the blonde ordering her drink's from Mike my senor bar tender, The naughty cocktails gave me a smile, my favourite was "Lick my Cherries" it just sounded so sexy slipping off a girls lips my week spent thinking up "romantic" cocktails was paying off. Just as I was about to tell the blonde I would love to fill her order I could not believe my eyes.

She was wearing the sexiest dress ever made, making any red blooded male forget his own name, she looked like Jessica fucking Rabbit I swear to all that is holy I nearly had a stroke.

"Well dressed like that I would offer to lick your cherries anytime, but then again I know you can pack a punch Barbie. Does your daddy know you're out dressed like that?" I flashed my most cheeky "Cullen" smile maybe she was going to lighten up a bit she had made it to the party after all.

"Just keep severing monkey boy; I'm sure one of your little groupies has a cherry or two waiting for you to pop." Nope she was still being a bitch.

Just what were Bella and Alice doing making friends with someone as cold and mean as her? Rosalie was a beautiful women but man was she as ugly as the ugly sister's on the inside. You could catch frost bite off her cold ass.

The club was buzzing everyone was having a great time, my parents had joined the guys for a drink and I was just about to take a break from the bar when Eric announced the first performance of the evening seemed Bella was right Alice was ready to give me a run for my money.

The music started as the three girls took to the stage wearing white sailor hats wiggling their hips as Barbie began to sing, "Candy man", my jaw dropped and I had to stop serving.

Trying to hold myself together was not easy, if I thought Barbie was fucking hot asking for a cocktail then my dick nearly dropped off when she sang "Makes my panties drop" the girls were wiggling their hips, their voices dripping with sex as they went on to moan, whisper "Sweet Sugar candy man….."

Edward and Jazz were just as dazzled, as soon as the girls finished they rushed the stage to reclaim their women, kissing them so hard as a way of marking their girls in front of the other men who like me were now readjusting themselves.

I noticed some "pretty boy" offer Barbie his hand as she stepped off the stage, I don't know why but for some reason I flexed my hands the sight of some guy touching her, it made me go all "cave man".

**Rosalie**

"Well ladies I think we just won Miss Tinks her shopping trips. That was fun I forgot how much fun this used to be. Looks like you two are in trouble, look at them all worked up." I smiled watching Edward and Jasper try to walk casually to claim their girl's. It was fun singing with my sisters we used to do it a lot have fun singing and dancing, it was the one thing I missed after Royce put a stop to it saying I was "making a fool" of myself.

Tonight for the first time in a long time I was starting to feel like the old fun loving, sexy Rose who was confident. The cute guy from the dance floor offered me his hand as I left the stage I took it and we shared a few dances.

"Ok ladies, I hope you have your fans ready because it's about to get hot in here! This next song is just for you girls from your bar tenders and host….." the lights went up over the bar as girls started screaming Alice and Bella grabbed me before rushing to the bar.

Emmett stood on the bar talking in to the mike with his back to the crowd, "You broke my heart because I couldn't dance,…… you didn't even want me around….. And now I'm back to let you know, I can really shake 'em down…." The music kicked in as his spinned round facing the crowd pulling off his shirt revealing his manly chest, my mouth fell open as I forgot my own name.

Emmett was dancing along the bar, rolling his tight hips dropping to his knees shaking his shoulders "Do you love me! Do you love me! Do you love me… now that I can dance….".

"Watch me now!"…. Jumping down he grabbed a cocktail shaker and started spinning bottles, Alice started screaming as Jasper then started turning around throwing the glass bottles with Emmett. The whole time my eyes never left the sexy macho man, my body felt every movement his hips made, the dimpled smile wide on his face coming alive with his enjoyment in the spotlight.

The boys finished their routine by pouring out the cocktails, Jasper gave his to Alice while Emmett looking straight at me winked and gave his glass to the same groupie I had seen watching him at the bar when I ordered our first round of cocktails.

I had to shake my head several times to remove the visions of me licking cherry syrup off that smooth board chest, while running my fingers down his neck and back.

What is wrong with me?

I find this guy an over grown over muscled monkey man, I needed to get away from the screaming groupies and over sexed assholes who were following me around like they lost their puppy. Single I might be and jealous of my friends new found happy endings but desperate I am not, there was a half eaten chocolate devil cake in the fridge with my name on it.

I found Bella and Edward on the dance floor telling them I was going to call it a night we laughed at how Alice and Jasper seemed to have made a quick exit after our "Candy man" and his "cocktail" stunt, looks as though Alice won her shopping bet, Edward told us he never seen Jasper so hypnotised.

"I put our coats and bags in Emmett's office, it's the door at the end of the corridor after the gents, shall I go get them for you?" Edward was so wrapped up in his dancing with Bella that I felt bad pulling him away, "No you guys stay, thanks for tonight it's been really fun. Bella chocolate meeting Monday after school at the Pot ok? Let Tinkerbelle know." I kissed them both goodnight and left to collect my belongings.

Who needs a man when you can have devil cake……………

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Something tells me Rosalie is going to find something better then chocolate devil cake. **

**Lemon up next ladies!!!!!!!!**

**Please review xxxx**


	5. chocolate devil cake

**Chocolate Devil Cake**

**Ok ladies here is a big lemon, be warned unlike Bella and Edward, Rose and Emmett do not have polite sex. **

**Thank you to those who reviewed**

**Still don't own Twilight **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Emmett**

Her eyes were burning me the whole time I worked the bar mixing the cocktail and dancing. At the end of the song Jasper took his "love" potion to the now visibly bewitched pixie, its good to see her have a taste of her own magic. My boy will be able to keep up with her energy after all they say it's always the quiet ones.

Pouring out my mixed potion of "lick my cherries" I held Barbie's eyes as I walked towards her, just before reaching her I presented the red cherry cocktail to the same groupie she had pointed out to me at the bar earlier in the evening. I did take the chance to flash my best "Cullen" smile at the ice queen who returned the teasing gesture with a frosty glare. Damn that woman was cold but something about her singing and hip wiggling on that stage had my dick on fire.

My shirt was had gotten wet and my chest had become sticky from some of the cherry brandy I spilt during my over daring bottle spinning. The night was coming to a gentle simmer so taking my chance to change I left the bar in Mikes care.

Opening my office I noticed the bundle of coats and bags placed on my desk. Edward or Jasper must have put the girls things in here at the start of the night to keep them safe, with out thinking about my actions I picked up the small white coat it felt so soft and it smelled like Roses, lavender and a sweetness that reminded me of white chocolate. The scent had me lost in child hood memories of eating candy bars in the garden playing army games with Edward; they made me feel happy and content.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Rosalie was standing in the doorway of the office the lighting from the hallway lit up behind her creating the most unbelievable sexy silhouette showing the curve from her shapely waist and hips. "I know some men like to sniff panties, but my jacket ….. Really?"

I threw her jacket back down on the desk, "Be real hard to sniff your panties seeing as they must be made of cold hard ice. Leaving already? I thought only Cinderella had to be gone before midnight, just don't leave your shoe behind eh"

Rosalie crossed the distance between us in less the 6 strides, she stood in front of me as she leaned into my ear collecting her coat from the desk "Monkey man, my panties are made of the finest softest lace and after all that dancing they are anything but cold"

Whether it was her sweet warm breaths on my bare chest, her smell intoxicating my senses or the heat pulsing from her curvy body but something in me snapped.

My breathing quickened, my heart pounded so hard against my chest and a growl ripped deep within my throat as I grabbed her waist pushing her against the back wall of the office.

Rosalie responded throwing her arms around my neck scratching my scalp as her fingers become lost in my hair, she was nipping my chest neck and shoulders with her soft red painted lips.

My hands grabbed her smooth toned thighs lifting her to my height, kissing her long perfumed neck I began placing not so gentle bites between soft licks she tasted like flowers and chocolate.

My fingers found the warm soft lace of her tong, wrapping the delicate fabric around my fist I gave one hard swift tug as I ripped the damp fabric from her silky ass.

"You better make it worth ripping my panties for monkey man!" Rosalie's voice was almost a growl as she began undoing my belt. "Oh I'll make it up to you Barbie. Just don't give my dick frost bite"

My fingers found her hot core she was dripping like a ice cold beer in the club. Rosalie lowered my pants releasing my hard aching dick from the confines of my tight jeans. Using her position and the wall for leverage she pushed my full length into her tight warm pussy. We both hissed and groaned at the sensation of my size filling and stretching her tight walls.

Once she had become comfortable adjusting to my size I began to thrust hard delivering long strokes of pleasure. Rosalie was whimpering and groaning, I growled as she once again began to nip at my neck and chest.

I could feel my body losing control as my orgasm began to reach the cliff edge, wanting to take her over with me I used my fingers to work her clit, I rubbed and pinched the little bundle of nerves feeling her walls clamp down on my length. Her moans of pleasure and gasps of my name sent me over the edge in to the abyss with her. My body shook to its very core as I came so hard and fast in my heavy release.

Rosalie's head was resting into my shoulder and neck her ragged breaths matched my own as we both tried to regain control over our senses, I was breathing in the sweet chocolate flowers from her neck, when we lifted our heads at the same moment locking our eyes for the first time.

I swear I could see her every being in that moment a glance of the soft warm and tender women within.

"Hey boss, I'm done for the night. Bars shut down……" Shit Mike had the worse timing ever as he began talking to me making his way into the office.

Rosalie grabbed her coat and purse pulling down her dress in one swift motion, she almost ran Mike down as she bolted out of the office door at top speed.

"Shit sorry Emmett I had no idea mate. Wow what the fuck happened to you? Did she fucking bite you; you look like your bleeding." Mike was looking at my naked chest pointing, I ran my fingers across my chest and neck looking at my red covered finger tips I smiled "No just lipstick. I'll see you Monday mate. Don't worry about cashing up I'll do it later, night"

**Rosalie**

My day in the class room was lost in a daze just like my Sunday nothing held my attention for longer then a minute. It only took for a smell of my cherry lip balm, or the mention of "mash potato" in the school canteen and I was taken right back to the Poison Apple watching feeling and breathing in his cherry and cinnamon laced sent.

When I seen him standing there in his office holding my coat tenderly against his naked chest breathing in my perfume his eyes closed I just knew right at that moment I was in trouble. His face looked so calm smooth almost child like in its contentment. I was still reeling from his bar work the way he turned me on with his hip thrust's, his naked well built chest flexing as he spun those bottles and then the way he made me so angry when he gave that "groupie" the mixed cocktail before turning to flash that cocky over confident grin, like I was meant to swoon at his feet.

When he told me my pants would be hard as ice I just could not stop myself leaning over to collect my coat and taking the opportunity to tease him about how my panties were lacy and hot from dancing.

The way he smelled was like a drug pulling me under his spell he smelled like cherry brandy with a heavy cinnamon tone, if he had not grabbed me when he did I would have pushed him back on to that desk and just taken everything I could get from him.

The way he just took control, the way he just grabbed me round the waist wrapping those thick strong arms around me and when he ripped off my tong I just growled challenging him, telling him he better make it worth the loss of my new underwear.

"Rose? Are you with us?" Bella and Alice were looking at me I met their confused faces and I quickly tried to refocus my attention away from his thick hard shaft and back into the present moment, "Sorry girls, what were you saying Alice?"

"I was just talking about how much fun Jazzy and I had after we got home from the club, he can even spin a ketchup bottle I swear he is 10 times sexier then Tom Cruise, its like Tom who?" Alice went back to telling us about what happened after she got Jasper home, from the sounds of what Alice was telling us Jasper really was one to look out for, proving it really is the quite ones. The guy was lucky to have any body fluids left or the ability to walk when "sexy Tinks" filled us in on all the steamy details.

We shared our devil cake talking over Bella's latest book it was a story of a medical student being seduced by her hospital mentor, since things have been heating up with her and Edward all of Bella's writing seems to have taken on a medical twist, the things these characters did with a thermometer even had me blushing. Bella and Edward may still be virgins in the text book sense but my girl knew how to "tickle any pickle" and make any man forget his name.

"What about cherry and chocolate?" Bella's question of what wedding cake combination threw me into a vision of his neck chest and shoulders all covered in my red lipstick from where my lips had bitten him while I took in his heavy cherry sent. It looked like I had marked him owning him forever and I could still feel his ragged breaths in my neck as we tried to reclaim our bodies after climaxing.

Never has anyone given me such a body shattering orgasm but there was something in that moment just before I heard that bar tender coming into the office, the way our eyes just locked into each others.

I could see something more something deeper then the over grown muscle man, it scared me the way he looked at me like he could see my emptiness and like he could see beyond the mask.

It was killing me keeping my little session in the office secret from the girls, but how could I face telling Bella I messed about with her future brother in law? Then there was the mine field of telling Tinks I had found the "monkey man" so sexy after spending the last week telling them both I found him childish and in need of being put on a leash.

Also it meant admitting the truth to myself something I found way to scary.

"So we have 3 weeks ladies and I need to know what you want to dress as, I have decided to go as Little Red Riding Hood and I have found the perfect Big Bad Wolf outfit for Jazzy." Alice was working on putting together the magazine's big Halloween party. Every year Vogue hold a huge spook party at one of the top rated hotels in the city, this year Alice was putting together a "Story Book" themed ball raising money for a local children's charity.

"Edward has the perfect Will Turner outfit and of course I am coming as Elizabeth Swan, I just need to get you to do my hair in that "puffy" style if you can Rose?" Bella would make the perfect pirate princess; I had yet to even start on my outfit.

Looks like I need to get cracking, wonder if I would be tempting fate going as Sinderella alone to the ball?

**Emmett**

"Emmett are you even listening to me?" Jasper was looking at me like I had lost my mind, what was he going on about again? "Yeah sorry man what?"

"I just asked if you wanted a ticket to this thing Alice is putting together for Vogue; there will be plenty of models there plus its fancy dress." Jasper had been talking about this fundraiser the pixie was throwing for Halloween, hummm it was not really my bag but hey if there was models attending in fancy dress it had to be worth buying a ticket.

"Yeah sounds good put me down for a ticket. Wait if its fancy dress does that means I can wear my "boy George" outfit?" I had the perfect 80's get up from the clubs 80's night a few months ago. "No its all Story book based, Alice is putting together mine she has this unbelievable Little Red Riding out fit, its got these white sock things that come up to her thigh's and I tell you man it makes me wish I read more fairy tales"

I had tuned out the moment Jazz mentioned the word thighs, right then I was lost in a dream on her smooth toned legs wrapped around my hips. For days I have been lost in moments of flowers and chocolate. That ice queen Barbie had really gotten under my skin, no woman has made me become so caveman and animalistic.

Listening to Jazz talk about how Thumbelina had jumped him the moment they got back into her apartment was not helping me get over reliving every moan, bite or thrust.

How could I tell him I had also had a night of red hot fucking against a wall? For one he would end up telling Alice, I had already seen with my own eyes the power of the "little girl" ass kicking she dished out to golden balls and I did not fancy having my dick ripped off by "Tinkerbelle". Especially when she found out I had fucked Barbie and not even given the ice queen a phone call or new pair of panties.

Plus it would mean Edward finding out after Bella had a go at him for letting me fuck her friend, and then of course there would be the embarrassment of owning up to the fact that the ice queen was in fact rather hot and I had become ensnared by her womanly wiles after I had told the guys I found her a cold bitch who could give anyone frost bite off her icy ass.

May be I should of given Barbie a call? After all we never even got to talk and there was that moment when we looked at each other, I mean really looked. What would we of said to each other if Mike had not come down the hall when he did?

Sitting at my desk I flipped open my laptop if I am going to some fashion party I better have a good outfit I already knew Jazz was going as the Wolf to Alice's Red and after a quick call to the golden boy I found out he was going as the "swash buckling" Will Turner to Bella's Lizzy Swan.

Pulling open my desk draw I found the red lace tong it made me dick twitch and caused my pulse to race a little as I thought back to ripping them off her.

Just then I had the perfect outfit idea it was sexy, different and tempting fate but I would pull it off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Please review I really want to know if I got the right "tone" between these two. **

**Just wait till you find out what "perfect" outfit Emmett has found, it made me giggle. **


	6. Rescuing Prince Charming

**Rescuing Prince Charming**

**I am not sure if you ladies will all know of a little British group called Adam and the Ants, they had a song in the U.K charts in 1981 called "Prince Charming". The lead singer wore a very iconic costume for the video please check it out if you don't know how the guy looked; trust me the chapter will make a whole lot more sense. **

**I still do not own Twilight**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Rosalie**

"Miss Hale what are you wearing for Halloween? My daddy said you will be an angel. But my mummy said you are a witch?" I smiled answering Katie's question over snack time, the trouble with being a young busty blonde working in a very feminine job it tends to turn most of my students dads in to perv's, while most of their mums wish their children were being taught by a over weight Miss Trunchball look a like.

"Well I am going to a party with my friends and we have to dress up as people from fairy stories. Now my favourite story is Cinderella so I think I may go as her" Katie's face lit up and she smiled " Oh you can wear a pretty dress and glass shoes and make up, when I dressed up as a princess for Leah's party I got a crown too with lots of sparkly bits on it. My mummy made it for me, is your mummy going to make you a crown?"

My mother making me a crown. The idea was enough to make me laugh, the women was hardly fit to be called "my mother" in the 5 years since I ran away from Royce, the wedding her ideals and dreams I have only seen her twice. The first when I returned to my childhood home to collect my few personal belongings before I built my life several hundred miles away.

My second visit home came 3 years ago it was just as regretful and upsetting. My father had suffered a heart attack and died, while working over time at the office no doubt to pay for an over price extravagant holiday my mother had insisted on. My one regret from running away was the loss of my fathers respect and our little father daughter moments I was a daddy's girl and as any women will tell, the first man you love is your daddy.

I rang the bell and ushered my students in to our classroom ready for paper, glitter and glue on days like today I love my job.

After work I was calling in to the "Pot" to grab a chocolate fix with my girls, I was picking up my "Sinderella" outfit from the store on the way. It was the perfect blue silver and white dress, with tight blue fitting corset to show my curves with silver ribbons to lace up the back, it has lots of short white blue and silver trimmed petty coats underneath.

All I needed to find to complete the sinful princess look was a pair of white stockings and the all important glass slippers, two things I know my magic Tinkerbelle could locate in seconds.

My class spent the last day of term making their Halloween masks, the local police had already delivered their safety Trick or Treat lecture and the knowledge of a spooky night collecting candy had all my students going crazy. The bell rang bringing the end of our craft session and the start of our 2 week long break.

"Miss Hale I made you this, so you can have a crown with your fairy dress." Katie had spent the afternoon making me a tiara out of card silver glitter and plastic jewels. "Thank you so much Katie, it is perfect and I will wear it tomorrow night. All of my girlfriends will be so jealous because it's the best crown ever made. Have a really great holiday Katie and I hope you get lots of very yummy spook treats" I hugged my chubby cheeked student she really was very cute and her little heart felt gesture really touched me.

**Emmett**

"Emmett I don't think that is what Alice had in mind when she said we could dress as story book people. Please tell me that's mums make up your wearing and not your own?" Edward could hardly talk about me looking "festive" my brother was dressed in his sexy pirate outfit complete with 2 days stubble at the request of Bella.

He was right though the eye liner was mums she had been really great at helping me put together my "Prince Charming" outfit, I was loving the look.

80's were totally my thing no other club for miles could out shine one of the "Apple's" 80's night.

Placing the little red lace in my jacket pocket I smiled at my planned tease. It has been 3 weeks since I melted the ice queen and I guess she had felt that telling our friends was not a great idea, if she had told her girls then Edward or Jazz would be quizzing my ass about messing around with their girls friend.

Pulling the jeep into the car park we could see the hotel had been totally transformed into the horror version of a story book, freaky white rabbits hanging from the walls, rotten fruit bowls, spell books and a fire breathing dragon I really had to give the pixie credit this was some creepy magic.

Edward or "Captain Turner" as I have taken to calling him got us a cold one before we located Jazz. We found him standing in the corner chatting to a girl dressed as a freaky version of Alice from "Malice in Wonderland", she was head of the photography department at Vogue and was trying to get Jazz to agree shooting a Channel perfume shoot after she had seen some of his film Noir pictures of Alice hanging in her office.

"Well, well Sarah-Sue I do declare you look real pretty in your eye liner. I am loving the package showing bottoms there Prince" Jasper was dressed in his wolf costume; he had brown fur trousers a bare chest and eye mask complete with ears. "Like you can fucking talk, dude are you wearing body glitter? Looks like the pixie shook fairy dust all over your ass"

Alice punched my arm "I think he looks hot, like diamonds and I did get to rub it all over him" Alice was now rubbing her tiny hands all over the Jazzman something I really did not want to have a visual of, Jasper was just loving it his Woolf tongue hanging out as he looked at her outfit.

Pixie looked hot though, it was no wonder Jasper spent his days drinking sports drinks and had less time for the gym, the red short cape she was wearing made the wolf huff and puff.

"Oh my gosh, don't you just look…… well you are…….. mmmmmm" Bella had joined our little group and was now blushing the same colour as the hot red tong in my pocket.

"Just say it, say it out loud, Edward you look like a sexy piece of ass!" Bella was now looking at me wide eyed in shock, but agreement "What the hell do you two do all night, discuss national debt?"

Both Bella and Eddie boy were looking shocked, caught out and embarrassed at the idea of us talking about their sex life or lack there of.

At this rate Bella was going to be attacked in the wedding car on the way from the church to the reception, not to mention that if Edward were to give Bella the same effect at the wedding service as he was right now the boy would be attending his own funeral right after he said I do.

I reckon little blushing Bells would eat him up and spit him out, if her writing is anything to go by, it was as if the chick had been walking around the last 26 years with a raging hard on.

I have read one of Bella's books purely to tease and torment my new little sister but damn that book was pure firth and filled with loads of juicy details it made me a little stiff and I couldn't put it down. However I have to say if I brought home a Playboy and started reading it in front of a girl she would not think twice before becoming a Catholic nun telling me how much of a bad boy I was and that I would be going to hell.

"Oh dear looks like Rose couldn't shake off Aladdin from the bar, Alice we should go help her. Come on Red lets go show granny your moves" Bella was looking over towards the packed dance floor; I couldn't see the ice queen I wonder what she dressed as. May be Cruella de Vil?

We watched Alice and Bella walk out on to the dance floor; we started laughing as Bella tried with out much success to move to the beat and not fall over. My laughter stopped when the most beautiful women in the room turned around relieved to join her friends, Barbie was the sexiest looking Cinderella I have ever seen. Damn if Disney had used this look for "Cinders" every daddy in the world would have taken their little angels to see it on the big screen.

"Rosalie looks hot don't you think Emmett? No wonder the girls needed to go rescue her every guy in here wishes he had a shoe to fit that princess." Jasper was only making a general observation yet for some reason I wanted to punch him for calling her hot, it was an insult Barbie was much more then just hot.

"Well if you go for the frosty cold hard spinster type then yeah, I guess. Anyway I thought you were all into the pixie; don't think you want to piss her off. You seen what she did to the pirate girl there. Pixie can pack a punch." Why did I have to talk like a moody ass when ever Rosalie was concerned?

"Come on guys lets go help the girls, looks like the 3 little pigs are trying it on and I for one don't fancy my princess coming home smelling of bacon." Edward pointed to the girls now being surrounded by 3 of the sweatiest porkers in the room.

The guys grabbed their fair maids in their arms and started twirling them around the floor; you could hear the girl's giggles. "Well princess may I have this dance?" I held out my hand to Princess Barbie, "I guess, you are Prince Charming after all. Do I take it the King Louis costume was taken monkey man?"

I firmly grabbed her waist as I started to twirl her around the floor before she could say something else icy. "So princess I have to know something, you see I meet this beauty at a ball little over 3 weeks ago and I did not know her name. However she left behind this token and I have sworn to marry who ever fit this tong!" I started to laugh as I pulled out the little red lace from my pocket.

"For fuck sake, can you not behave like a child for 10 minutes? You think you're so funny, well I have news for you monkey boy you need to grow up and lose the Peter Pan act." Rosalie was no longer moving in my arms instead her face turned into an ice sculpture "You tried them on to see if they fit?"

"No! I can't get into them." Then the wicked smile slipped across her icy mouth. "Well just so we are clear you are not getting in to them or any of my other panties ever again." She snatched the lace from my hands, rolling her hips as she walked away from me and all I could do was stand there slack jawed and watch her go.

**Rosalie**

This night was rapidly going to the dogs. First I got cornered by the poorest looking Aladdin in the whole ballroom; his hot stale breath on my neck as he danced with me is still making me shiver. I was so happy to see my girls join me so I could try to shake this wishful one off, my sisters looked really good.

Bella was so pretty in the golden Elizabeth Swan dress and I even managed to style her hair perfectly, Alice looked super sexy in the short red and white checked dress with red velvet cape. The girls had fallen in love with Katie after I told them how she had made my tiara yesterday during craft time as I placed it proudly on top of my curled up do.

We were enjoying dancing to "The Monster Mash" when the 3 little pigs decided to sweat all over us, but like any fair maidens we were rescued by the handsome prince. Well Alice and Bella were, my eyes could not believe how Emmett was dressed he was wearing the perfect "Prince Charming" outfit. The first ever record I bought was Adam and the Ants I even had the Prince Charming poster on my wall.

The girls were soon swept up into their hero's arms and they spun around the floor, Emmett asked if he could have this dance and I agreed saying he was Prince Charming after all. Then he pulled out my underwear saying he needed to find the one who truly fitted them to make them his bride, it was funny but rather then laugh I just got sarcastic telling him to grow up.

Why do I always become such a prissy pants around this guy?

I did get my own back when I told him to try them own and when he said he would never get in them I smiled saying that's right and your not getting in my panties ever again.

"Well Emmett certainly looks tight in those pants don't you think Rose? I mean he's not as hot as my wolf but still he ticks many boxes. You have to agree with that don't you?" Alice was cooling off at our table, her night had gone really well and the ball had raised a lot of money for the children's hospital. "Yes I guess he is hot, if you're into over grown muscle men with the intelligence of a chimp."

Alice gave me a strange look but never said any thing else. The night was coming to an end and the happy couples were now taking the floor to enjoy the slow songs. Jasper came to claim his girl and I made my good byes not wanting to be the only girl not dancing in her lover's arms.

Driving down the highway I spotted a white Wrangler jeep with its hood up even thought it was after midnight and I really shouldn't stop I decided to pull over and see if I could help the driver.

My dad had taught me the basics of car mechanics it was one of our little hobbies we would spend every Saturday working on his classic Aston Martin DB6, we would talk about school and making each other laugh with old family stories.

"You having some trouble?" I walked towards the dark figure bent over the engine, "I thought your transport would of turned in to a pumpkin by now Cindy and yes I am having trouble how clever of you to notice Barbie." Emmett turned away from the hood; his face was covered in engine grease his peasant shirt was sticking to his toned chest and arms he made my whole body shiver.

"Well I have heard of Prince Charming rescuing the beautiful princess on a white horse but never of the princess saving the prince when the noble stead broke down. Let me have a look, it's the 2007 model a 3.8 litre V-6 engine am I right?" I love how I can just kill any guy on the spot with my knowledge of cars, it's a guilty pleasure of mine enjoying a box of chocolates, pouring a hot bubble bath and reading my Car Mechanics monthly magazine.

"Wow way to talk dirty there Cinders. Your right though she's the 2007 JT model, she's been playing up for days now I just haven't had time to get her in the garage, then just now she died on me I called roadside but there's a hour waiting recovery time seeing as I'm not a women and have a child." I smiled as I moved the prince out of the way to take a look; there was nothing major wrong nothing a few hours on the ramp wouldn't fix. "Well looks like your radiator is gone and your going to need an oil change, you know you really should change the filter every 6 months. Have the garage fix the radiator and I will change the oil and clean the engine for you."

"Cheers there Barbie, you know when your not being the snow queen and a frozen bitch your ok" He did not just call me a frozen bitch? "Look here Donkey Kong if you weren't such a jack ass I might be nice to you, but you obviously have the intellect of a tea spoon" I slammed down the hood of his jeep.

When I turned to walk away but my shoe had become stuck in the dirt of the roadside track the jeep was pulled on to. My foot came out of the little clear plastic shoe Alice had found for me and I could feel the cold wet mud soak through my white cotton stocking, "Shit!"

Just before I could bend down to collect the slipper a warm firm hand held my knee as he slipped the freed shoe back on to my foot. Looking down at him kneeling in the gritty road with engine grease on his cheeks, his peasant shirt blowing in the breeze my heart started to race just like it had in his office only 3 weeks before.

Frozen to the spot I could not and did not want to move, it felt like hours that his firm warm hand held my knee; slowly he moved his fingers up my leg towards my thigh as he slowly rose up from kneeling position on the ground.

My eyes closed as the delicious tingles danced through my body, his touch made my body melt and the dampness collected in my white cotton panties. His lips found my exposed collar bone and I moaned as he licked sucked and nipped his way along my neck. My hands found their way under his bellowing shirt feeling the muscle lines from his chest as I slowly swept my fingers down towards the sexy v lines of his waist.

His hands now reaching under my skirts found the damp thin barrier of my panties, I smiled as I kissed his apple and cinnamon scented neck knowing what he was about to do. His thick strong fingers wrapped around the sides of my panties and with one hard swift tug the elastic broke stinging my hips as he ripped them from my body.

His hands gripped my hips firmly as he pushed me back against the jeep the warmth of the engine hitting my buttocks and together we undid his bottoms releasing his smooth heated and impressive cock just remembering how it felt inside me had me whimpering in want. Spreading my legs apart his hand grasped the back of my thighs as I felt his cock slid easily within me, "So wet for me" Emmett was growling into my neck as I moaned at the pleasure of feeling him, "Only you".

Never has any man ever made body feel so many sensations, each thrust of his thick hips sent me closer to the edge our moans lost into the night, I forgot where I was just living in the shivers of my building orgasm. My fingers scrapped over his scalp pulling his dark soft curls, I sucked his neck and left a small "rose bud" mark on his collar bone I loved how his skin felt tasted and smelled.

Feeling the heat radiate through my body and my muscles tense I knew my body would soon be thrown over the cliff into the abyss, I just needed one more touch and as if he could read me mind I felt two thick fingers reached between our bodies and work my clit making my body and mind lose control.

We both came at that moment, I could feel him twitch as he thrust into me one last forceful time and my whole body began to shake lightly as I rode out the delicious waves.

My eyes were still closed as I savoured the warm tingles, his lips were now placing soft wet kisses into my neck and I could hear his breathing still ragged. Placing my feet steadily on the ground I forced my legs to regain control and to stop shaking.

When I opened my eyes I found blue pools of diamonds looking straight back at me, my heart felt tight against my chest as I tried to swallow the dry tightness from my throat.

Hours could have passed as we just stood against the jeep looking at each other, our chests rising and falling with our shaking breathes. "Rose, I ……"

"Mr Cullen?" the voice from the roadside recovery man stopped Emmett from what ever he was about to say, it forced me to gather my thoughts and awareness of where I was and what I was doing. Pushing myself away from the side of the jeep and away from Emmett I rushed towards my car, the fear of what just happened to my heart pushing me into the car and away from what ever the hell that was.

One thing for sure I bet if Cinderella had saved and serviced Prince Charming on the roadside she would not be driving at full speed home to eat the biggest emergency bar of chocolate in her fridge.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review they mean more to me then chocolate and that really means something coming from me. I am made from 85% coco solids ****J**


	7. Chocolate Frosting

**Chocolate frosting**

**I do not own Twilight but I do own a large tub of frosting (yum!)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Rosalie**

Waking up on a Monday morning with no work is still like a little gift to me, I love my job it comes with the best working hours, leaving weekends free and the number of holidays just put the cherry on the cake. Of course I did have some work related tasks to fulfilled, there was the removal of the old work art displays the term planning and I really must make my Christmas play plans I would use this next 2 weeks to finally select a play.

Pouring out my cereal I grabbed my coffee and sat down on my large soft sofa, loving how I just sink into the massive cream cushions my c d was already in the stereo and I pressed play on the remote relaxing while I ate my breakfast. For the last 2 nights I have gotten little or no sleep every time I close my eyes all I see is his sparkling diamonds and every time the breeze touches my neck all I feel his warm breathe.

In the last 3 days I have eaten more chocolate then I care to admit if I don't do some exercise soon my whole body may just become one massive melted gooey chocolate mess.

Looking through the morning paper I came across an advert for the local pavilions they were promoting their ice skating rink offering half price "ice disco" sessions it made me smile. I just know it's something my girls would find a giggle so I put out a text asking if they fancied a "bop" or in Bella's case a "bump" on Tuesday night. Straight away I got 2 yes's so long as there was hot chocolates after, well of course it go's with out saying. Who get's frozen on the ice with out thawing out with a hot steaming cup of coco's finest?

Alice has been acting rather strange in the last couple of days first she sent me a text asking if I got home ok from the ball and then she asked if may be I needed some "Chocolate time" with her and Bella. Tink's knows something I am sure and it has me on edge.

How on earth am I meant to explain to the girls what is going on or happened with Emmett if I don't have a clue how to explain it to myself?

When I stopped to help that white jeep I had no idea it was him of course I would still of stopped and helped if I did know it was him who was broken down I am not a total bitch.

Despite what he thinks, why he had to pull me up on acting cold and hardened really annoyed me I know I am not the most open and trusting of people, I often envy how Alice and Bella can just be so natural around people.

Before my time with Royce I used to think everyone was nice that horrible things happened to horrible people and just because I was kind honest and trusting other people were too. The first time I felt his hand forcefully against my cheek I realised just how naive my out look on life had been.

For months after I left home all I could see was cruelty rape murder and hatred, it was every where I looked papers television even between 2 old ladies in my local market fighting over the last can of ham in the store. My sudden change in out look brought with it many changes, a loss of friends who could not understand where the kind out going Rose went and loss of my family, my mother making it very clear that my leaving the only opportunity in my life greatly disappointed her and my father.

However it did bring some positive changes to my life firstly independence in from owning my own small but warm home, my teaching career and a new family found in Alice and Bella. They are the only people who know everything that happened with Royce, my mother and who I truly am.

It has taken 8 months to finally accept Edward in my world even then I was so ready to doubt him and even punch him over the whisper of a lie. I am sure Bella has told Edward some details of my past life on our second meeting his eyes changed how he looked at me they were filled with sorrow.

If there is one thing I hate more then lies its pity.

After dressing and doing some laundry I decided a shopping trip was in order after a quick text to the fashion fairy I left to join Alice, there were a few new items needed for my underwear draw. For some reason I was starting to run low on panties.

**Emmett**

For three days now I have just been lost in a sleepless daze. Just before that asshole recovery guy had shown up I was finally going to talk to Rose not in a "So that was a great shag" but as in really talk to her. I still have no idea what this "thing" was between us. How we can go from taking chucks out of each other through words one minute to taking chunks out of each other physically?

What ever this thing was it made me feel a whole range of emotions, fear lust hate need want, it really was like being on the most scary and thrilling ride of my life.

How was this affecting her? What did I want or need to say to her? Was she just using me? Do I want to get into a relationship with her? Should I go see her? Ring her? Should we date?

My head was banging from all the questions normally I would turn to Jazz or the golden boy for help. How can I even begin to explain to them what I don't even understand myself?

They would really kick my ass because if the Pixie or Bella found out how I messed around with their friend I have a feeling not only would I find myself minus my dick but I would be sentencing my two best friends to a life time sex ban too. Edward would never tell me anymore about why the girls were so protective or understanding of Rosalie's actions just that she walked away from her wedding a few years ago.

There were moments when I was sure of something's about Rosalie. When she thought no-one was looking she fiddled with the thin silver band around her baby finger, how she was so funny with out even releasing it or how soft her eyes became when I looked deep within them right after we had both come in the moment between climax and awareness.

Grabbing the last bar of white chocolate from my fridge I sat on my couch putting on the sports news, ever since smelling her soft coat in my office all those weeks ago I have taken to eating the stuff, funny how a simple bar of coco solids and sugar can bring you comfort peace and a moment of contentment.

Early Tuesday morning I grabbed my gym bag and set off to the gym, I still had not got a proper nights sleep and replacing chocolate for sleep had left me packing a few extra pounds I needed to loss the chocolate covered abs plus the gym was always good for clearing my head especially the punch bag.

I was just getting ready to hit the shit out of the red swinging punch bag when Jacob turned up, he was a cool guy few years younger then me and I sometimes joined him after my work out for a drink at the juice bar.

"Hey dude how's it going?" Jacob grabbed the bag as I began to swing a few steady punches, "Yeah cool you know me always happy always cruising. I got a new job up at the pavilions, its cool. Plenty of hot girls falling down needing some T.L.C Jake style on their "boo boos". You should come over later tonight its disco night trust me when I say its total babes on ice. You need some action that way you'll stop working your frustration out on the bag."

The guy had no idea but a night watching a load of horny spotty teenage boys literarily failing on their ass sounded like fun, I left to hit the showers agreeing to meet Jake later at the rink to share a beer.

My mother joined me for lunch at our favourite coffee shop; she likes to spend some time with me and the golden boy every month and to be completely honest we love being her boys spending time with her. Esme is a very caring mother and its just like she knows when your feeling upset confused or unwell no matter the day or time if you need her or don't even know you need her she is there for you.

We talked about some family stuff the Apple and even her flower club over our sandwiches, "Emmett are you ok, I mean really ok sweetie?" She reached across the table taking my large heavy hand in her soft warm hands and like a totally fucking child I just stopped smiling and took a deep breath dropping my shoulders as I felt the tears wet my lashes.

"Well I don't know. I just don't know what to do. I meet this girl a few weeks ago; she is like no other girl I have ever met. She is a right fire cracker, such passion loyalty and she has a great sense of humour. When ever we see each other we end up just being mean to each other, then something happens and I just end up holding her in my arms" I looked up smiling as I thought about how it feels holding her. "Then there is this feeling in my stomach and I don't know if I want to dance or be sick. Ugh, I am so confused scared and mad at myself for letting her effect me. I have not been able to sleep or eat right for weeks now. I am tired and hungry, Mum". My mother sat back into her chair sipped her coffee and smiled with understanding in her face.

"Well I think if you were 20 years younger you would be pulling her pig tails and playing kiss chase in the play ground. Emmett your a good man, a great son but its time you let go of the past. I'm betting if you really look in your heart you already know why she affects you so intensely".

I paid our bill and walked mum to her car she hugged me with such a force of love and kissed my cheek, before pulling away she whispered into my ear "Rosalie is not Lauren, you need to stop hiding behind the cheeky little school boy and stop pulling her hair". Driving away she left me smiling and thinking how scary this whole "mothers just know" shit is.

The pavilions were really busy showing the latest film and the half price skate disco had really proved a hit the rink was packed, I found Jake at the skate hire booth. He was helping a pretty red head lace the white boot she kept smiling at him and giggled as he held her hands helping her to find her feet, his face said it all when he joined me at the desk. "Just got the third number of the night, still I am only after 1 number tonight. Dude I just seen the most beautiful chick ever she is so hot and she fell at my feet, well she fell over her laces. I have been watching her for like the last 20 minutes, she is so clumsy its like watching Bambi on ice" Jake was laughing as he told me more about the sexy dark haired beauty he claimed had just stolen his heart.

"I so would of got her digits already but she has this bitch of a friend, just as I was about to find out my future wife's name when "Blondie" pulled her away asking if I had a dog tag with my owners name so she could return me" Jake was pissed as he remembered about her mate, so I went to grab us a couple of drinks.

When I came back he was leaning over the desk watching the rink laughing at something or someone. "What's so funny?" Jake gathered his breath and pointed over to the ice where I saw Bella flat on her ass trying not to pull the Pixie over as she got up, "That's not the girl your talking about is it?" Jake just nodded never taking his eyes off Bella.

"Well I got some news for you buddy she is soon to be my little sister her and Edward are getting married over the spring. Now eyes front and centre mongrel" Jake looked shocked and disappointed "Sorry Dude had no idea. Hey you must know Blondie then she called me a mongrel too."

That meant Rosalie was here with the girls, I just smiled at Jake before leaving to spot her on the ice. Alice was holding a very wobbly Bella up as Bella gripped hold of her arms both girls laughing madly. Where was Rose?

Just then I spotted Barbie spinning on the ice as 2 little girls were clapping, Rose skated over to the children kneeling in front of them talking before holding their little hands and guiding them over the ice turning them every so often to the music. Her smile was so warm her cheeks were flushed and even though I could not hear it over the music I knew she was laughing.

Watching her as she glided across the silvery surface I became lost in her beauty. Just then Bella took a really bad fall on the ice I ran down to the rink edge ready to help carry her off, "Oh Emmett am I pleased to see you. Here give me a hand and take Bella over to the chairs" Alice was helping a very shaken Bella off the ice I swept my arms under her and carried her to the seating area.

"Stupid shiny ice. Hi Emmett, you come for the comedy show, with skills like mine I should be on Jackass. Alice I think I need to go to the hospital, my knee really hurts bad this time" I kissed the top of her head poor clumsy Bella "I am so happy Edward is marring you Bella, life is more fun with you around" I laughed as Bella flipped me the finger her little face crunched up as she tried to be mean.

"Ok Bella I'll take you to the hospital, Emmett can you drive Rose home? Only she's having such a good time skating with her students and we don't all need to go" Pixie smiled at me so sweetly but there was something else written there in the smile, I agreed leaving Alice tell Rosalie the arrangement.

I carried Bella to Alice's car in the car park, I kissed both girls goodnight telling them to call later to let me know how Bella was and returned to wait for Rose at the rink.

Looks like I was going to have to talk to her now, little boy ready or not. Taking a steady breath I pushed open the pavilion door ready to face the "piggy tailed" blonde inside.

"Emmiee bear!" The shrill voice made me freeze. Oh god, not now.

**Rosalie**

After lunch with Alice we went shopping, Tink's grabbed some very blush worthy items for Jasper's evening enjoyment and I replaced some of my missing panties. Alice was very careful how she spoke with me over lunch, she knew something was going on with me but being a good friend she never pushed instead asking me little questions like how many bars of chocolate I had left in the fridge, did I need to call into the Pot for a bit of chocolate time.

Tuesday night came round and before I knew it I was finally letting go spinning on the sparkling ice laughing with the girls about some over grown "Fido" who had his tongue hanging out over Bella.

"Miss Hale! Miss Hale!" I heard Katie and Leah call me from the far side of the rink and I went to have a little chat with my favourite glitter queens. "Hi girls you having fun?"

They chatted away about how pretty I looked twirling on the ice, saying they liked the lights and music. At their request I completed another 2 footed spin as they clapped excitedly.

Rejoining the girls I asked if they had tried spinning they said no and that it looked way to scary, "How about if I hold your hands and we all do it together? I promise not to let you girls fall ok?" They smiled and took my hands as we all started turning gently over the ice, watching their little eyes light up and the their gappie smiles grow wider I found myself happier then I have been in along time.

"Rose I am taking Bella to the hospital she fell and we think she's twisted her knee. Emmett's just taking her to the car he offered to drive you home so I will call you later once I know what's going on with Bella ok?" Alice just threw a load of details at me and went to walk away "Alice wait I will come too, wait …. What the hell is monkey boy doing here anyway?!"

Alice just blew me a kiss as she ran off towards the exit leaving me honestly fuming on the ice with two of my cute innocent eared students so I could not even swear at her and her damn meddling pixie ways.

Left with no other option I said good bye to my students for now and skated off the ice to return my skates to the dog behind the desk.

What the hell was I going to say to Emmett?

This is bad really bad and I don't even have some left over M and M's in my bag, I changed in to me regular boots and went to find him.

Emmett was standing in the entrance with a cheap looking blonde, she was heavily pregnant and running her plastic painted nails down his arm. The look of pain on Emmett's face hit me like a truck I had no idea who this tramp was touching him but it was clear he did not want her there talking, looking or touching him.

"There you are I have been looking for you! Are you ready to get out of here?" I walked straight over to him wrapping my arm casually around his waist slipping my hand in his jean pocket.

"Yep ready Baby. So good luck with…… everything and ……. be happy" Emmett turned us around and we walked out of the door towards the car park and his jeep.

Emmett's shaken breaths told me he was upset he kept his head down and his smile or dimples never came back to his saddened face.

I know that look and there was only one way to sort this out.

We spoke very little on the way to my place I changed the radio stations around until I came across some classic Lionel Ritchie, I even forgot myself a few times singing along to the song.

Once Emmett parked up I told him to come with me, he was still looking lost and I got that funny feeling in my chest again looking in to his hurt sad blue eyes.

Walking into the kitchen I grabbed the tub of frosting from the cupboard and 2 tea spoons out of the cutlery basket, I placed the plastic tub on the coffee bar.

Spooning a little of the mixture into my mouth and lent over passing him the second spoon, "So you want to talk about it?"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please tell me you guys know who the tramp at the rink that upset our monkey man was?????????**

**My beta kind of missed it the first time. **

**Leave me some Chocó love xxxx**


	8. Slaying The Dragon

**Slaying the Dragon**

**Thank you for the reviews you guys all rock!!!!!**

**I am so happy everyone got who the tramp was that upset our Monkey Man!**

**I do not own Twilight**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Emmett**

"Emmie bear!" Laurens shrill voice stopped me dead at the entrance, she was standing in front of me with the same peroxide blonde hair and her red painted plastic nails. The only difference was her once flat toned stomach was now swollen with her unborn child. I could feel the bile burning my throat as my chest became tight.

"So fancy like seeing you here. How are you Emmie bear?" Her voice was like pins jabbing at my ears and before I could answer she continued telling me how happy, in love and great her new husband made her feel. With each second I was standing frozen in front of her I felt the scar in my heart become redder and slowly reopen.

"There you are, I have been looking for you! Are you ready to get out of here?" Rosalie walked straight over to where we were standing wrapping her arm casually around my thick waist slipping her tiny slim hand into my back jean pocket.

"Yep ready Baby. So good luck with…… everything and ……. be happy" I tried to make my face smile and show conviction in my sentiments. I know from the pain in my chest it never really reached my eyes or voice.

We turned around and walked out of the door towards the car park and my waiting jeep.

Rose gave me rough directions to her place I had a fair idea of where she lived as one of my staff lived in the area and on late night's I would make sure she got home safe. As we drove we spoke a little about poor clumsy Bella and Rosalie retold the night her and Alice took Bella skating when she meet Edward who being the golden boy and being the right little gentleman helped her up.

When we became silent she turned the radio on and began scanning the stations for a song she liked, it was interesting to find out what kind of music she would settle on. Not modern hip hop, not chart or classical in stead she went with the 80s and Mr Lionel Richie himself. With out even realising she sang a few lines of the song here and there making me relax as a smile slowly pulled at the corners of my lips.

"Hello……. Is it me your looking for?……… ……….. I can see it in your eyes……." As she sung quietly to the tune I found myself thinking is she the one I am looking for?

"You can park up in the drive if you like, right behind me. It's not a big house I know but still home is where you hang your hat right?" I could not find my voice instead going with a safe firm nod and half felt smile "Come on, I'll make you a drink."

Rosalie opened the white front door to her small home and pointed to a stall positioned at the coffee bar in her kitchen, I looked around and found the girl had a massive couch, impressive stereo, a modest t v and maybe the biggest surprise was when my eyes met her X box and the pile of "big boy" games stacked nicely beside it.

I could hear her pulling cupboard doors open in the kitchen and I watched as she located a big ass tub of Chocolate Fudge cake frosting.

Rosalie placed the pot on the bar scooped out a large spoonful and before licking the metal Rosalie passed me a spoon gently pushed over the pot and softly spoke "So you want to talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about? I just seen my ex fiancée from 5 years ago who once let me believe she was carrying my child in a cruel lie at the local ice skating rink looking really fucking happy, pregnant and a newly wed. But as if seeing it was not enough to want me to stab my leg with a fork to see if I could feel the pain, she then proceeded to give me in detail how fucking great her life is and how happy she is" I shoved the warm sweet gulp in my gob before I could sound like a bigger pussy.

"Its not easy is it, seeing your ex move on before you." Rosalie's voice was soft and held knowing as I looked at her beautiful face I swear I could see my pain in her eyes.

Before I could ask how she knew and understood my pain she gently blinked her eyes and gave me a sweet smile, "Its like your first love and how every time you see them your heart does that little quick beat thing, your breathing goes so fast as your head tries to catch up with itself. I find myself laughing when ever I see Tim Robin, my first ever boyfriend I was 13 by the way. Anyway when ever I have seen him in the store or even in line at the movies I find my heart race as my head thinks will he think I am fatter or uglier? Then 2 seconds later I find myself in giggles as I think why do I care, like it should matter what the spotty over gelled teenage boy from years ago thinks………. Was it the first time you have found yourself meeting her since things moved on?" Rosalie was now popping the caps off some cold beers from the fridge, she got my feelings spot on. Maybe the shock was the fact that Lauren had moved her life on and unlike me had got her happy ending.

"Yeah it is. Last time I seen her was when she came to the club a few weeks after I found out about her lies and she returned her engagement ring. I'm not mad at her anymore it took along time to really get over all her shit but with my family and mainly Eddie boy I worked out my anger and shit. The thing is for the last 5 years I have tried to tell myself I never wanted it any of that stuff and yet watching Edward and Bella, Jasper and Alice I know the only one I was not convincing was me." Taking a swig from the cool glass bottle I really took in what I was finally admitting to myself.

I did want relationship and not just someone to get me through the night.

"Hummmm, well I am not going to insult you by saying I understand how you feel because I have never lost even the idea of a child but I can tell you this, I watch my girls finding their happy ever afters and as much as I am so very happy for them I too find myself wondering when my prince on the white horse is coming. Emmett I think its good you seen her tonight and it was really great how you could finally slay the dragon. It was really admirable how you wished her well and said good bye." Rosalie spoke with understanding and her words let me know that I was finally free.

It was a relief to know that I was not alone in feeling lonely from watching the others move on with their lives. May be she has been hiding behind a wall too?

"So you like to play with the big boys I see?" I jerked my head towards the game console as a smile finally found its way easily to my face. "Oh yes Monkey Man I play, trust me when I say this little girl can whip the big boy's butt"

**Rosalie**

As I listened to him talk about how hurt he felt seeing and hearing how happy his ex was my heart hurt for him. I remember how hard it had been for me when not even 4 months after I left Royce I read in the papers the announcement of his engagement and before the end of the year his marriage. It hurt me to think he had found it so easy to move on to the next naive romantic heart who would be under his spell spending her nights frightened by the man who had sworn before their friends family and their faith to love honour and cherish her.

No I was not upset because I regretted walking or rather running away, but the very fact he had moved on while I was left broken and full of hatred upset me.

Emmett was watching my face paying a little too much attention to my reactions when I stated its not easy when you see your ex the first time it was as if he was watching my pain and heart ache as it played out in my eyes for the world to see. It made me nervous worried in case he would ask me about how I understood why he felt this way, so I blinked the memories away instead talking about a lighter subject like how the first cut is the deepest and how your silly teenage kiss still strikes you when you bump into them.

When Emmett talked about how cheated he had felt over the fake pregnancy and then about how lonely he had felt trying to prove to everyone and anyone how happy he was to be single it ticked every emotion I had been feeling for the last few years. I could not insult him by saying the "Oh I know exactly how you feel" crap others who have no idea tell you but I did understand how hard it is watching everyone else move on to exciting things while you become jealous and afraid to be left behind.

However there were positives to be found from his chance meeting with his past unlike me Emmett got to break the spell and slay the dragon by wishing her happiness and a final good bye.

"So you like to play with the big boys I see?" Emmett jerked my head towards my much loved game console as a smile finally found its way complete with sexy dimples to his face.

"Oh yes Monkey Man I play, but trust me when I say this little girl can whip the big boy's butt" I walked over to the little grey box and put in my favourite stress busting game after a bad day nothing beat taking out my frustration then a blood fest. Emmett sat in to my couch as I tossed him a controller.

"Wow so the girl not only talk dirty, drinks real beer but she also really does play with the big boys. Nice real nice" Emmett swigged his beer as I got ready to teach the over grown teenager a much needed lesson in Halo and why a guy should never ever write off the blonde pretty little girl.

"No way, you have to be cheating! Not even Jazz beats me at Halo yet 4 games later I am still getting my ass whipped and by a Barbie no less!" Emmett was shaking his head in shame as I yet again beat his sorry little ass. Our beer bottles had stacked up on my coffee table we had eaten more chocolate and tangy cheese Doritos then was normal for even a geeky 14 year old.

"Sorry monkey man but I did tell you never underestimate the blonde. Oh and I was not cheating either so don't even think of telling the guys that pile of crap." I was laughing as I looked at his face shocked as I caught him out "Oh hell no! We are not telling them any thing. Same goes for the guys at the club; this little ass whipping session stays right here in these 4 walls."

We were both laughing when I meet his eyes and then I felt that sudden striking in my chest as I could not and did not want to look away from those sparkly blue pools. My breathing became fast as my heart began to race and beat so hard in my chest I think my neighbours could hear it.

Emmett never took his eyes away from mine as I became aware of the fact that his laughter had stopped too and I watched biting the left corner of my bottom lip as so many emotions swept violently through my body.

Lust as I remembered how this man played my body making the sweetest music pour from me, fear because this was new to the playing field we had been having fun together not tearing each other apart through nasty sarcastic comments. The most powerful emotion was want, I wanted him and it drove me, pushed me into taking him.

His lips were looking so soft and I wanted to kiss them, taste them and feel them on mine. Both the times we had been together I had never kissed him, never felt his lips on my own. Slowly I traced my fingers across his neck, jaw line and finally I softly touched his lips with my finger tips.

A quiet moan slipped from my throat as I watched my index finger sweep his full bottom lip, he leaned into my touch as his hands moving from my elbows to either side of my neck cupping my checks.

Closing the little distance between us I leant in to Emmett's touch finally allowing my lips to feel his, the kiss was soft but strong. Moments later I could feel his tongue softly lick my bottom lip asking to deepen our kiss. Our tongues meet as I found myself letting him have control and I wanted to let him have total control.

His hands were lost in my soft waves as my fingers began to knot in his soft brown curls earning a deep groan as I pulled him deeper into me.

Just a simple moan of pleasure from him and my panties were already beginning to dampen I was in so much trouble and so was he.

Emmett's hands were pulling my sweater up and we broke from our kiss as I helped him remove the garment, I was aware of his eyes drinking in the vision of my purple satin bra which encased my creamy breasts, "beautiful. Just beautiful"

My fingers began to undo the buttons from his white shirt I needed to feel his strong broad chest and run my fingers over every inch of him. I placed soft open kisses along the opening of his shirt after I undid each button before slipping the shirt off his hard shoulders.

As soon as the shirt was free from his body I pushed Emmett back into the cushion as I straddled his hips and leaned in to his chest loving the feel of his skin against mine. His hands were sweeping in gentle circles all over my back as I began kissing his neck, collar bones and finally they found their way back to his lips.

Emmett's fingers found the clasp of my bra and with the easiest of flicks he freed my breasts from the silky prison and I moaned in to his mouth as his thumbs grazed my hardened nipples. My moans were met by a growl from deep with in his chest as his hips pushed up and I could feel his growing desire. Being a tease I wiggled my bottom into his lap "Bedroom now" his voice making it very clear it was not a request.

Standing up and leaving his firm grasp I took his hands as I guided us to my waiting bed.

Emmett followed me his hands undoing the button of my jeans as I guided us to my white cotton covered bed, stepping out of my jeans I helped him remove his trousers and I gasped when his full hard large erection was before my hungry eyes.

His dick just looked so tempting and I have never wanted to taste another man as much as I wanted him. Lifting my eyes back to his gaze I slowly slipped on to my knees never losing his gaze as I placed wet open kisses on his thick thighs slowly working my mouth to his firm thick base. Each kiss earned a growl or hiss to fall from those soft manly lips and each moan made my satin thong wetter and wetter.

Once my lips met his shaft I slowly licked my tongue towards the tip my eyes never leaving his face as I watched my teasing bring lust and anticipation to his blue diamonds. He held his breath moaning in want, just as my tongue could taste his leaked juice I quickly swept my tongue back towards his base, the look on his face as I teased him made me smile as I reduced this grown man in to a puddle of goo. His whole body now begged for my warm wet mouth to finally encase his throbbing cock and his fingers now worked rough knots through my long hair.

"Please baby….. Oh … god your such a tease" Emmett's voice was husky and heavy with lust as I once again began the slow wet licks back towards tip.

When my tongue reached the top I looked into his eyes before I moaned softly and wrapped my lips over his head closing my eyes. "Fuck Rosie…….. You're going to kill me" my heart froze as I tried to ignore the very real fact that Emmett had just called me "Rosie".

Instead I twirled my tongue collecting his juices and swallowing him deeply, he tasted as good as cherries chocolate and sex. My fingers wrapped around the thick shaft that my mouth could not cover and I began to work my firm grip in rhythm to my mouth.

Each stroke forced a hiss of pleasure from his lips as it made my lust and need to feel his touch deepen, unable to take much more of the ache from within my damp panties I slipped my right hand from his base placing my now free finger to work my clit. Finally feeling a touch my body jerked and a long moan hummed from my throat adding to Emmett's pleasure.

"On the bed now!" His deep firm command stopped me as I quickly removed his cock from my mouth looking up into his eyes they were almost black from want and he was staring at my hand now frozen under my panties. Emmett placed his firm hands under my arms lifting me from the floor placing me down on my soft covers "This is mine. You don't touch; you have no right to touch what is mine. Now be a good girl lay and let me reclaim what is mine."

Emmett was leaning over me as I laid back under his chest his hand holding both of mine in his grip above my head and he was gently running the fingers from his free hand over my neck, collar bone and breasts. "You were very mean teasing me Rosie while pleasing yourself the whole time. Now it's my turn and they say pay back is a bitch" his smile was so wicked with an evil sexiness.

I closed my eyes as his lips swept slowly across my neck towards my breasts. When I felt his tongue flick firmly over my nipple I let a tiny cry of pleasure slip from my lips it earn me a gentle chuckle from him. As if his slow licks were not making my body ache enough the tingle from his cool breaths blowing across my nipples made me beg "Please…." I honestly begged him to end my aching.

Emmett continued to work his way towards my now soaked panties I felt him sweep his warm wet tongue along my waist, "Purple is my favourite colour I would hate to rip open my present and destroy the wrapping but you have made them so wet already." Adding to my payback Emmett slowly hooked his fingers under my thong pulling it down my smooth legs. Working his mouth slowly from my ankle to my inner thigh leaving a trail of fire behind his licks and kisses.

My whole body was now trembling in need of release aching for his touch I cried out as I felt his fingers lightly press over my clit working towards my wet core stopping at my entrance while he asked me "Who makes you wet? Who owns this sweet pussy Rosie?" Unable to control myself any longer I screamed "You! Only you!" as my hips bucked under his answering touch he made my whole body tremble as I felt his fingers deep within me and his thumb worked my clit.

Just as I was reaching the peak of my climax he pulled away from me making me cry out in frustration he leant over me placing his soft lips to my ear "I want you to cum on my cock, I want you to cover me in your sweet wetness as I spill in to your tight hot pussy"

I could feel his hard cock sliding along my slick opening as he slowly filled my aching; I love how this man fills me and how we fit together like perfect halves of a whole.

Emmett pushed himself on to his forearms making his thrusts deep and enabling me to look into his eyes. My fingers wrapped around his neck as my lips nipped and sucked his jaw line. His eyes now closed and moans ripping through our bodies I took in the beauty of his face knowing we were both at the point of no return. Meeting each of his thrusts I felt my orgasm reach its peak and I cried out his name like a prayer my back arching lifting me into his chest and neck.

As my walls tightened around him I heard Emmett call out "Rosie my Rosie" in his climax. Wrapping his arms around me his head resting in to my neck and chest while we caught our breaths.

Once our breathing was under control his hand held the back of my head as his lips kissed mine softly and passionately. His other hand cupping my cheek and I responded by returning the passionate kiss and wrapping my arms around his neck losing my fingers in the back of his hair.

We could have been lost in that kiss for hours but it felt like minutes only stopping when Emmett turned us on to our sides facing each other with legs still entwined. Letting me catch my breath Emmett moved his soft kisses to my hair while his hands drew gentle patterns across my back and hip.

It felt so good feeling his strong arms pulling me in to his manly broad chest. There was no need for spoken words our gentle kisses and touches replacing our voices.

Though my head was swimming with questions I relaxed in to the safe feeling found in his arms closing my heavy eyes.

Just before dreams took me away I am sure I heard his voice speak softly in the far off distance.

" I think I am falling in love with you …..my Rosie"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Leave me some happy lemon reviews !!!**


	9. Sleeping Beauty

**Sleeping Beauty**

**Thank you to those who took the time to review you really make me smile and I just love reading your thoughts. **

**I do not own Twilight but have a lady crush on S. Myers for her wonderful work (lol)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Emmett**

Holding her in my arms I felt moments of hurt betrayal or loneliness from the last 5 years slip away as a feeling of warmth contentment and love washed over me. That scar made by Lauren was becoming less reddened and angered; Rosalie was right when she said I had finally slayed the dragon of my past.

Her soft even breathes made me relax further and even thought there were 100 questions that we would have to ask and work though right now we were just happy to hold each other. With her small hand on my chest her head tucked under my arm and her hair spilling around her creamy shoulders I placed my hand over hers. Her beauty was undeniable the softness of her skin was unlike anything I have ever felt and her laughter was the sweetest music it filled my heart with pure joy and the only music other then her moans of pleasure to turn me on.

When she began to full in to a deep sleep I took the chance to tell her and myself how I felt about her, my confidence came from the fact I knew she was sleeping and would not know what I had said. "I think I am falling in love with you" the words fell easily from my lips as I placed a gentle kiss to her head before losing my self in the vision of my very own "Sleeping Beauty".

Hours passed as fast as minutes before sleep finally took my eyes away from drinking in her beauty, I wanted to remember very inch of her. The curve of her hip, the swell of her breast and the tiny beauty spot on the bottom corner of her right shoulder. She was perfect and right at this very moment holding her in my arms she was mine.

"Crap, crap" my dreams of a sleeping princess were interrupted by the soft notes of hushed curses by the very real sleeping beauty now missing from my arms. I could smell delicious coffee aromas coming from the kitchen and my stomach growled. Looking at my watch I was surprised to find I had slept till very late in the morning normally by 10 I had been to the gym and got to the club.

Taking in my surroundings from Rosalie's large plush bed I noted how put together everything appeared the matching white linens and distressed white painted furniture. Everything about her home was soft warm and gave a sense of welcome sitting up locating my jeans I could almost see us sitting together in bed while our children fought over which cartoons we would all watch. I pulled on the crumpled bottoms and followed my nose to the kitchen my hunger being replaced by nerves as the sudden apprehension crashed over me.

Walking slowly towards the kitchen my eyes were meet with a vision of the sexiest women in the whole world her hair pulled up by a large clip and her legs bare showing their lush length as she padded around the tiled floor.

However it was not the sexed hair or the bare creamy flesh that made my pulse race it was what she was wearing. My shirt has never looked better then it did right at this second I could only see Rosalie's back and the shirt hung over her shoulders covering her perfect ass stopping mid thigh.

I was so lost in her beauty that I felt every previous worry or apprehension slip away. Now all I wanted was her touch, I slid my arms around her slender waist and kissed her sweet scented neck. She gasped as my presence took her by surprise and after a few seconds I felt her stiffened body relax into my embrace. Her arms reached up behind us and I moaned as her fingers softly wrapped around my neck.

"Morning Rosie" I whispered into her warm neck while creating a small pattern of kisses along her silky skin. Feeling her smile at my greeting I pulled away from her neck allowing her to turn in my arms and face me, "Morning".

Her face was holding a smile her eyebrow was raised slightly in question, "Why do you call me Rosie?" My face must have become completely blank "You called me Rosie last night and you said it again just then. I don't mind, it's just been along time since anyone has called me by that. It's usually Rose or Rosalie is all."

Rosalie was looking almost searching for her answer in my eyes; I could hear in her tone and see in her eyes for myself that she was not annoyed by my "pet" name. "Humm just feels right I guess. Plus Rosalie is quite a mouthful it's very unique and beautiful. Your parents must have seen your enchantment when you were born to come up with it"

A small cease graced her face as a slight frown crossed her eyebrows; I notice her body tense slightly at the mention of her parents and just like last night before talking about her first kiss she quickly removed the honest emotion. "Yes well, Rosalie means "White Rose" the symbol of innocence and purity. It was my mother's favourite flower."

Slowly she moved away from my embrace over to fridge removing the milk and some pieces of fruit. Unsure of what I had said wrong I decided not to push the name issue any further.

**Rosalie**

The soft gentle breathes tickled my eye lashes as I opened my eyes to see a peaceful and innocent face sleeping soundly in my bed.

Gently I lifted my head from his shoulder taking care not to wake him from his slumber and took some time to study every inch of him. It felt so right seeing him in my bed sleeping under my covers and dreaming on my pillows. Emmett was so strong but at the same time very gentle. He brought out so many emotions in my body, there was the fire and anticipation from his firm knowing touch and yet his strong arms delivered a feeling of safety and warmth.

My small brass clock standing on the little bedside table read 9:30 leaving me stunned at how long I had slept and the stretch of my body confirmed I had been under a deep sleep. It has been years since I have felt so rested and refreshed from sleep, it must have been the safety found in his presence.

Slipping softly from his arms I quietly removed a pair of cotton panties from my dresser and slipped them over my legs. Standing beside my bed looking at the handsome man sleeping my fingers moved the small curl back from his smooth forehead and I smiled as my touch brought a slight curl to his plump lips.

Walking past my couch I found his shirt and pulled it over my arms the swift movement of the fabric caused his scent to swirl around me. He really did smell as wonderful as he tasted. Pulling the sleeves over my hands I raised the cuffs over my nose taking in deep breathes of the cherry cinnamon laced scent. A small giggle fell from my lips when I remembered watching him months ago "sniffing" my coat in his office.

Walking into the kitchen I began to put together some breakfast letting my thoughts run freely through my mind, opening the fridge to search for breakfast items I was suddenly aware of how poor my breakfast menu was. Normally it was a rushed bowl of chocolate hoops or a chocolate pop tart and on really stressful days I would have the cereal then grab the tart out of the toaster on the way to work.

After feeling, seeing and touching his sculpted body most of last night I am sure Emmett would cringe at my "choco-tastic" breakfast routine, maybe I could make some toast with a fruit salad. Just as I was reaching for the coffee I knocked over a few tin cans and the larger of the 2 hit my foot making me curse as I tried to hush my volume as not to wake the gorgeous creature in my bed.

"Morning Rosie" his arms wrapped around my waist causing me to tense up and gasp as he whispered into my neck. Feeling his lips against my sensitive skin and strong arms around me I relaxed back into his embrace, my hands reached above me and I held my hands around the back of his neck.

When I felt him pull away from my neck I turned to face him "Morning" It felt so natural to be stood in his arms in the kitchen holding each other as if we were long time lovers and friends.

He had called me Rosie again, it had been many years since I had been called by that nick name I was not upset in the use of it at all, and in fact it made me smile as much as it did back then.

"Why do you call me Rosie?" I must have caught him off guard at my question Emmett's face drew a blank expression and for a second I thought he may think I was annoyed at him or may be he was unaware that he had called me his "Rosie".

"You called me Rosie last night and you said it again just then. I don't mind, it's just been along time since anyone has called me by that. It's usually Rose or Rosalie is all." He relaxed at my reassurance that it was purely from curiosity.

"Humm just feels right I guess. Plus Rosalie is quite a mouthful it's very unique and beautiful. Your parents must have seen your enchantment when you were born to come up with it"

His answer I am sure was meant in a romantic sense and in no way did he mean it to upset me, however my parents have been a source of great grief and tension since leaving my past life. My body became tense the second his words fell into my head and I could feel the anger spread across my face.

Just like last night I was aware of Emmett's eyes reading my emotions and I quickly pushed the pain away from face. "Yes well, Rosalie means "White Rose" the symbol of innocence and purity. It was my mother's favourite flower."

I swiftly turned towards the fridge and gathered the items to finish making breakfast. My head screaming at me for allowing the past to once again ruin the moment. By the way Emmett shifted his body back against the counter top I knew I had confused him. One minute I am happily in his arms smiling and sharing stolen kisses and the next I am pushing him away becoming the "cold ass bitch" that he had once called me.

"Oh man Chocó hoops! You really are the perfect women Rosie." Emmett had grabbed the cereal box from my fridge and was laughing while popping a few in his dimpled framed mouth. "I love the way they turn the milk chocolaty captain!"

Repeating the cartoon parrot's voice from the box and advert I just started to laugh at his silly voice and child like innocence. In his moment of fun he once again brought a smile and giggle to my lips replacing memories of my past life with smiles of the present.

Turning round to face him I left the fruit salad half chopped on the board and tried to grab a handful of my guilty pleasure but Emmett lifted the box above my reach, "You are such a child!" My attempt to scold him resulted in his booming laugh filling my kitchen.

"Says the grown up and classy lady with children's cereal and pop tarts in her breakfast menu." I was now jumping up in front of him in my attempts to reach the box both of us in laughter "Give up the hoops monkey boy or your nipples are going to get it!"

With in the quickest of flashes I found myself pinned against the counter top between Emmett's legs and he gently slipped a hoop in my mouth with his finger tip lingering "Nice kitty" his once light hearted tone and actions replaced with a sexy undertone that made me shiver.

With his finger still against my lips I lightly flicked my tongue gently sucking the thick digit. My reward for the tease was a deep growl as his arms wrapped around me lifting me forcefully on top the counter. Parting my knees Emmett pulled me closer against him and his hands tilted my face towards his darkened eyes.

Wrapping my fingers around his neck I pulled myself up to taste his sweet mouth and the shivers returned to my body when I felt his warm tongue part my lips and deepen our kiss. The way this man kisses me reduces my body to a liquid chocolate puddle and my body just melts against his strong chest.

Somewhere beyond the moans and open kisses I could hear my house phone ringing before my ears were assaulted by the hyper high pitched tones from Tink's leaving a message on my machine, "Chocolate time! Just grabbing Bell's and we will be at yours in 10 minutes!"

My body froze stiff, 10 minutes? "Oh god you have to go! I need to……… you have to move……… I can't face the chocolate fuelled Tinkerbelle about this…… about us.. Right now……" jumping away from the counter I started to run around the kitchen not knowing what to do or where to start.

There was so much to clear away from her "pixie vision" The bottles I had to clear the beer bottles from last night rushing into the sitting room I started to clear the scene of the "crime"

While I began my crazy running around Emmett stood relaxed against my work top still eating the dry cereal his face looked very amused by my sudden dilemma "Rosie will you calm down it's just the fairy queen and Bell's. Just pretend your not home what is the worst that can happen? They won't know anything. Hey what the hell is "chocolate time" anyways? Is it kinky?"

"Oh dear god it's like heaven and hell all covered in the truth potion that is chocolate. When something happens good or bad and we need to talk we call "chocolate time" where we eat enough chocolate to bankrupt Willy Wonker. But the hell part is while under the influence of coco bean a nun would confess her deepest darkest sins. I can't ignore them because they have a key so there will be no waiting for the door to open and my invite in. Oh god! Emmett your jeep!" my heart stopped when I spotted the monster parked in my drive way.

Minutes and screams of sheer panic later Emmett was standing in the front door way holding his keys pulling on his shoes I had removed all of last nights evidence and once Emmett had left I would shower and dress while the girls fixed things together for our meeting, I would just tell them I had over slept.

"Rosie?" Emmett stopped me mid pace towards the kitchen "I am going to need my shirt…." With time running out fast I pulled the spicy shirt over my head with out a second thought to my actions. "Fucking hell Rosie your killing me here ……"

For just a second I was confused at his words when a slight chill hit my naked flesh and my registration of his gaze made my nipples harden. There was no time I could not and did not want to share this "magic" with anyone else right now, we still had so much to talk about.

A sudden way of guilt flooded through me one moment I am wrapped in his arms dreaming of his admissions of love, the next I am throwing him out afraid of how my friends will react to what ever "this" was.

"Emmett…I need … Please don't hate ……oh god …. I want…explain… Alice …. Bella…" My words were rushing through my mouth so fast and not making any sense to even me, I wanted him to understand why I could not face letting anyone confuse me.

"Rosie calm down, breathe. Go get your shower. I understand how confusing this is but please trust me when I tell you that sometimes it's good to let someone behind the walls" Emmett moved towards me a soft smile sparkly in his eyes. "Can I ring you later?" Emmett had buttoned up the shirt and was now holding me gently in his arms.

His voice was calming as his words let me know he understood. Placing his fingers under my chin he lifted my lips to his leaving a gentle kiss as I whispered a tiny "yes" before he slipped through the white heavy door.

If Sleeping Beauty could tell the god mother how that first kiss felt when it awakened her it would have felt be like this.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey sorry for the late update. Well not that sorry as The Office and Private Tutor both had updates and well let's face it who can write when there is great reading on offer!**

**Leave me some Chocó hoops love!! **


	10. Phone Pizza and Pan

**Phones, Pizza and Pan **

**Thank you for such lovely reviews you are all too sweet and better then chocolate covered monkey men **

**I do not own Twilight or the monkey man (but I do own a laminated poster of a half naked monkey man)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Rosalie**

The water from the shower head beat over my tired and tense body as I lathered up my favourite white chocolate body wash. My mind was pulling me into a hundred different directions and emotions, there was guilt from throwing Emmett out no more then moments ago he had been so sweet about my situation. There of course was my frustration at the poorly timed announcement of arrival from the pixie, things were just getting good in the kitchen and those Chocó hoops had never been sexier.

Then there was the issue of my feelings towards Emmett and these situations we seemed to end up in. There was an intense physical attraction between us that was very obvious one glimpse of his muscled chest against a tight shirt and my whole body weakened. Those sparkling blue diamonds and that dimpled framed smile made me lose all ability to speak or think leaving me stunned and wanting to do all manner of impolite things.

Yes Emmett made me crave his body, he made me need to feel his skin against mine and yes he did at times behave like a 10 year old boy whizzed out on Harribo making me feel as though I was still in a class room.

But then last night as I walked towards the exit at the rink and when he was sat at the breakfast bar spooning chocolate frosting I had seen a broken hurt and cheated man hiding away his pain and fears.

He was so open and honest with me, he had not felt the need to hide his true emotion instead he opened his heart and shared his past. Over the chocolate "band aid" he had shown me the loving loyal man within sharing his fears of being left behind as he watched our friends build futures together. He understood and never judged me when I confirm my similar feelings.

When he teased me about the X-box and did I "play with big boys" it made me smile and leave behind any negative or hurtful feelings I was reliving at that moment.

There was something about him that could make me forget the upset or past memories I had become lost in, all by just being himself a funny loving carefree and exuberant man.

Like this morning when I got upset at his ideas behind the reason of my name how my parents must have found my name from my "enchantment" and just by making a silly voice and teasing me with cereal he made me forget the past replacing the hurt with laughter.

When he asked if he could ring me later today before he left I could not hide the little flutters in my tummy and when his lips softly placed the gentle kiss on mine it was as if I had been awoken from a spell.

May be I should talk this through with someone? Take his advice about letting people in. The girls would be the ones to help me since they already know every thing past present and with the "pixie vision" I am sure Alice will know my future.

"Its chocolate time!" The excited musical notes of the Tinks sounded above the running warm water. Rinsing the chocolate suds from my body I shut off the water and wrapped myself in my large cream towel stopping to face myself in the mirror my eyes were shining, which is something that has been missing from my pale blue's for a very long time.

"Just getting dressed! Make me a coffee and I shall be with you ladies in 2 minutes" I could hear the cups clinking as they were pulled from the cupboard and placed on the bar I had shared "chocolate time" with Emmett not 12 hours before.

Grabbing my lazy clothes from my drawers I dressed in record time, when I am not at work I tended to favour a more relaxed wardrobe I love my black velvet juicy suit and if we were having chocolate time then a comfy waist band is of the greatest essential.

"I had a call last night from my agent Sue; she was ringing to tell me that my newest book "The Fanged Angel" has just made the top ten lists!" Bella's face was alive with excitement and her blush ever more present "But it's not just in the top ten its made number one! It out sold the latest Jackie Collins!"

We all began the screaming and Alice styled bouncing and clapping in a united celebration of success. It was great news and no wonder we held the chocolate meeting over the melting pots finest chocolate fudge cake.

"Bella that is wonderful news. Although I should be cross that you're surprised by how successful your book was." No matter how many times Alice and I have told her she is a talented author and no matter how many books she sells Bella is always very shocked and shy about her success.

We spent the best part of lunchtime and early afternoon laughing at Bella's hospital room check up from her ice injury and how Edward had said if she was missing him that much she really only needed to text or call him.

Alice was also excited about the latest spring/summer issues of the magazine and the fashion predictions for this coming year something I found strange as it was only November and we had yet to celebrate the festive season. Jasper had impressed the visual department with his classic "noir" style and he had already shot the in house advert campaign for the new scent "Je suis a toi". Seems Tinkerbelle had finally met her prince from all the romantic and chocolate fuelled "confessions" it really is the quiet ones.

"So Emmett get you home ok? You never felt the need to put him in a time out Miss Hale?" Oh god here was the start of the "pixie" interrogation. "No he was in fact very mature. He drove me home and I thanked him. We may have shared a few laughs about Bella's many "check ups" but for once there was no need for a time out or naughty chair."

For some reason I suddenly felt very possessive of the relationship between us. Like a child who wanted to keep her pretty new doll away from her friends so that she wouldn't have to share it and get to keep it all to herself.

Try as hard as I might I knew from the arch of that well groomed "fairy" eyebrow Alice was not going to buy my casual breezy attitude. "So he just drove you home, no offer of coffee or a beer? May be a few games of Grand theft auto?" oh god that damn pixie knew everything for someone so tiny she was fast becoming very annoying.

"Like I said he took me home and we had a nice little chat about clumsy Bella over there. Now if you girls want to help me with something I really need to pick out this years Christmas presentation." I picked up the short selection I had already worked through from under the coffee table, I did catch Bella giving Alice the little head shake and face that said "leave it till she's ready to talk" over the years it has always been Bella who knew when to leave a subject alone, much to Alice's displease.

Both girls knew that when I was ready to talk something through I would answer their questions with a little more depth. I never have been the kind of person to open up easily and details have to be dragged out of me but both girls know when to leave something alone for a while.

"How many students do you have this term? Only I really like this presentation of Peter Pan if you have a good size class." Bella had been reading the 4 selected plays for a while always returning to my favourite a short "child friendly" length of Peter Pan, Alice had also liked that play but felt Cinderella may be more sparkly and she was already picking out wardrobe ideas.

We worked out my play ideas and ate some more sinful treats before the girls needed to head home for their night time "play" with their own Peter Pans.

As I closed the heavy white door behind them I took a deep breathe and felt quite sick not from the chocolate but rather the anticipation of nervous worry.

Will he call me?

**Emmett**

The smile on my face just seemed to grow wider and looking in the review mirror of the jeep I can see the sparkle that had been missing from my "baby blues" has returned after many years of missing in action.

Looking at the empty seat beside me I can almost hear Rose singing along to "Hello". With out releasing she has awoken something deep within me, the hopes and the dreams I had packed away after Lauren.

The hot stream from my shower helps to clear my mind the water beats out any knots from my muscles and I just can not stop thinking about her. This morning had left me many questions, even though we have been more then personal with each other these last few months I still have so much to learn about Rosie.

On our first meeting I thought I knew the type of women she was, a bitter jealous cold heart bitch, who was wrapped up in herself. Now after really seeing her in those intimate moments I see the scared hurt funny warm and loving women.

There is something there to explain her hard cold wall which she is hiding behind something or rather someone must have made her build that form of defence.

There are moments like this morning when her eyes and body betrayed her real thoughts revealing her true emotions.

Like this morning when we talked about her name and its meaning and again last night when she "wiped away" removed her real feelings about first love and talked about some silly teenage first kiss.

Rose obviously has past life just like the rest of us and I can see a lot of my own past horrors reflected in her eyes on those few betrayed moments. She seems to hide things away just like me and I am sure that like me when she is ready to talk she will share more details with her friends and may be in time she can find the way to return the trust I placed in her.

After years of dealing with my own feelings I know when something's need to be left alone and thanks to Jasper I have learned how to "lighten or change" the mood. A good example was last night when I challenged her to "play" with the big boys and after letting her win a few games she relaxed, dropping the wall.

When she lets that wall down stepping out to let the world see her I have found the most beautiful women. The way she smiles laughs and is so warm it invites you into the most amazing world.

It's like the angel bringing you to heaven.

"Hi boss. You make the most of your night off?" Mike entered my office ready to open the bar for tonight's Salsa dancing. "Yep sure did dude. I'm just working out next month's rota. I really need to know what you and Eric want to work. I will close the club for Christmas day and New Years day same as always, however I am going to need to know who wants to work the big nights"

December is always a massive month in the club's calendar with happy patrons and parties to celebrate the festive season. I would be lucky to grab a night off in the coming weeks and that would not normally bother me but this year I wanted some "free time" with some hope and trust in my heart I may have someone to share the mistletoe with.

By the end of the Salsa class and several scary hip thrusts from Mrs. Webber, everyone's favourite "mature" student I finally made it back to my office and steal a few minutes to phone my Rosie. There was a flutter in my stomach and I did worry about how the call would go, I know that she is the sparkle in my eyes and someone I "have been looking for" but after being away from her these past hours I felt a little sick with anticipation and worry.

Will she be happy I called?

"Hello?" it was only one word and straight away all worry and nervous apprehension left my body. There was only the biggest smile and warmth spreading through me. "You like pizza?"

Thirty minutes later I parked up the jeep in the drive way beside the cute little white fence grabbed the "works" and 6 packs from the passenger seat, waiting for me at the little white door was my angel.

"What's with the screen play? I was under the impression you were a teacher? Edward said you work at the local school and I can see you punishing horny teenage boys rather then teasing them on the stage." I had just set my beer down on her small round coffee table waiting for her to join me on the couch when I noticed the selection of scripts on the top.

"I am a teacher I work at St. Mary's those are a few play ideas I am working through. My class put together a short presentation every Christmas for parents and staff its not a broad way show but it's a nice way to show my students hard work and puts everyone in the festive mood. The head master brings in mince pies and mulled wine and some of the other students sing carols" Rosie had brought in the pizza and some napkins sitting herself down in beside me, we were totally relaxed and this just felt so natural.

"Which one do you think you'll go with? Dickens? That's a classic this time of year. I remember reading through that every bloody Christmas when I was at school, then there was the joy of sitting through all of the golden boys Christmas plays." A little smile stayed ever present on her beautiful lips I loved how the grease from the melted cheese slicked them and how she never fussed about the mess or how un-lady like it was swigging beer and eating a 12 inch.

"That may be a little too hard for my students. I was thinking of sticking with something a lighter, I am pretty certain I'll go with Peter Pan. It's not long has a child like innocence and the song list is very uplifting. Plus there are mermaids and fairies for the girls and pirate and lost boys for the boys. With my class that will work in my favour it's so much easier to work these things when everyone is pleased. Last year I had a hard job to get the boys to agree that "Tinsel the Christmas fairy" was a tough macho story of course the girls just loved the glitter and fairy wings." The way she talked so passionately about her students it was easy to see how much her job meant to her, over more beers I found out a lot more about Miss Hale.

"What made you want to teach?" Rosie sat back into the soft cushion and took a long sip of her beer before frowning I could tell right away I had touched on sore subject but unlike this morning her tone was not harsh or cold.

"Well I love children, when I was still living at home a family friend had a baby, Henry. He was so lovely and every day after school would visit with Vera, help her out where ever could. She had her hands full and was not much older then me but married to a kind hard working man and very content in her simple way of life. Teaching Henry to speak or repeat silly little rhymes always gave me great pleasure; I guess it gave me the confidence in my abilities when I influenced his little mind." Rosie took another swig of beer and before she began to pick at the moistened paper label on the glass.

"When I left …………… all that behind me Henrys little face just always stayed there with me. Of course the girls helped put me on the path; Bella's understanding and Alice's encouragement meant I quickly completed my training. It's been one of the many good things to come from my new life and I don't think I could want to do anything else. Every day I get to tell fairy tales about beautiful princess's brave knights and magic spells cast by wicked witches. Afternoons spent making pictures with chalk on the play ground slabs and put those amazing little people on the first steeping stones of their lives"

With out releasing it I had sat statue still lost in the beauty of her shining eyes and my heart was beating strongly against my chest. Rosie had opened up to me and she was sharing more and more details of her life with me. It was becoming clearer to me with every passing minute I spent in this angel's presence. I was not falling in love with her.

I was in love with her.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I was going to put in more of their little "getting to know you" session but I got to the last 2 lines and felt it just fitted and I wanted to leave Emmett in his break through moment. **

**Please review! xxx**


	11. Gizmo, Maverick and Baby

**Gizmo, Maverick and Baby**

**Thank you to those who took the time to review.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Rosalie**

The last few days of the school holiday seem to have flown by in a daze of chocolate, X-box, beer and laughter. By the skin of my teeth I have managed to complete my prep work for the last term of the school year, in just 4 weeks the hall will be full of proud expecting parents watching their little darlings perform a short presentation to show case their hard work this year.

Emmett has been so lovely I thought when I first meet him I knew just the type of over grown ape he was, but over the last few weeks I have learnt he is a very loving kind and gentle soul. My evenings have been spent with him sharing a 6 pack while chatting about our favourite films, music or places. We have a lot more in common then I could ever have thought, I nearly died when I found out his favourite film was Gremlins, I laughed so much that just like me he loved the silly yet in my opinion scary rubber puppet movie of our generation. However if the subject should ever arise in front of company then his favourite was Top Gun, we both laughed when I also shared the little secret that if asked I would always give the more suited answer of Dirty Dancing.

Over those nights of X-box and beer sessions I found myself slowly opening up to him and even though I was more then a little scared of letting him in I found the more and more I wanted to.

When he did ask me a question a found a little uncomfortable I would answer as much as I honestly could with out being harsh or cold, my biggest surprise came from his reactions to the new information I was giving him.

Emmett always listened watching my body langue and if I found myself becoming tense or stressed he would simply smooth his fingers over my cheek or begin to share his own memory of similar experiences.

The club was keeping his nights busy and I understood it was in the nature of his work to tie up "normal free time" and I was just as pleased to grab breakfast or brunch together on the nights he had to cover the bar till the early hours.

We still had not told our friends about our time alone it seemed Emmett was just as selfish about our time together as I was, we both agreed they would be pleased we finally were getting along but given our "passionate and heated" exchanges in the past few months in front of them they may be a little concerned about the out come from our time alone. Bella and Edward were both working so hard on the coming wedding trying to keep reins on the pixie and Esme that the last thing they would need was the added stress of the best man and bride's maid hooking up.

Over the last week I had fitted in many more chocolate times at the ever delicious Melting Pot, sharing the worlds best cheesecake the girls were always willing to chat about the romantic gestures their princes were always doing for them. Edward seemed to have the upper hand with candle lit picnics in the small flowery meadow found on the other side of the stream at the bottom of their back yard. Jasper was not doing bad and seemed to have clicked in to Alice's style of dinner and dancing under the stars.

When I first started dating Royce I would wake up to find a red rose every day tied with a blue ribbon to my car handle and after a while I would find a violet added to the single steam. Royce said my eyes were so pale blue they were almost violets.

There were the grand gestures of fine dresses, jewellery and elaborate dinners in the trendy restaurants recommended by the hottest food critics and in time these over the top tokens soon replaced the simple I love you's I once found in the simple flowers.

It was almost as if the simple heartfelt token of love found in the flower became like the love he once felt for me, replaced with elaborate expectations.

My car pulled into my teacher parking space at the school where many tired stressed parents were already dropping off students for breakfast "homework" club and I smiled when I heard the pearls of giggles coming from the canteen looking through the doorway I spotted Katie and Leah making funny faces from their fruit salads.

My classroom had been stripped and the clear papered work boards were ready to show case my students Christmas themed art work. Slowly my class filled into the room each taking a sit at their desk waiting for the bell to start what I hoped would be a very exciting day followed by a very relaxing evening of Halo cold beers and some "time out" with my monkey man.

"Good morning class 1A, please sit down on the mat so I can take the register and tell you all about our exciting presentation play".

**Emmett**

"Golden balls! What brings you down here? Bella not in the mood for researching new "writing" material tonight." Edward had called into the club on his way home from the hospital was still in his scrubs and those fucking dog eared converse, I swear my mother must have tried at least 10 times over the last few years to throw them out. Still that would be the golden boy always sticking with the old faithful medical student look, guess it must tick Bella's box in all the ways that matter.

"Nothing really only it's been over 2 week's since I seen your head in either mine or mums fridge. Everything ok?" Edward gave me the head nod that made me understand the reason for the after work beer he was just checking in on me. After the whole Lauren episode I shut down and would go weeks with out meeting up with him or Jaz for a beer and game of Halo.

"Everything is good, in fact its better then good it's great. I just got a lot on here what with party season about to kick off and the regular Salsa classes. You fancy a beer now or was your visit just to make sure I hadn't turned into some kind of emo pussy?" We grabbed a cold one and sat in the office were we could catch up and not have to deal with the effects from "doctor Mcdream's" scrubs.

"Things are looking good with the wedding. The girls seem to have most things under control and Bella is happy so that makes me happy. We just need to get Christmas out of the way and then we can put our spare time into making it a day about or commitment and love for each other. Something worth telling our grandchildren about. Talking of Christmas, Charlie has asked if Bella and I would spend it with him and his partner Sue. So it looks like its Christmas with Bella's family and New Years here with you guys. You still hosting the Big New Year Bash?" Edward didn't really need to ask of course I would be giving the biggest New Years party just like every year the Apple was the hottest place to be.

"Yeah of course I am you know I've been planning it since January I got the hottest acts and D.J's booked. I put back tickets for you guys too so you don't need to worry. So your spending Christmas with the chief, what about Jasper? He looking to spend it with the Christmas fairy or is he joining me at mums?" I wasn't really interested where Jasper was spending the festive season but it would be good to know I had an extra bar hand around to help should things get nuts. Also when I ask him if he might know where Rosie was spending her Christmas it wouldn't look so stalker like.

"Yeah Jasper is going to spend it with Alice, the magazine have a big Christmas Eve party in the city and the company pay for Alice to have like this amazing suite, she even blags her Christmas dinner on the expense account. Not sure about Rosalie, Bella said she normally goes back to their home town alone but when I asked if she spent it with family she just went a bit quite and said kind of, what ever that means. Still I know mum will make a huge turkey dinner just for you and dad, seeing as you're the only baby boy home this year you'll even get my cookies" Edward had answered my question before I even had to ask, so Rose went home? But not spending time with her family?

After we finished our beers Edward left to get home, Bella had texted him asking if he could pick up some chocolate ice cream and milk shake I heard Edward muttered something about P.M.S.

The club was quite and only a few regulars from the Salsa class had stayed behind for a drink, it was still early in the night and all I wanted to do was relax with a cold beer and my Rosie. Mike looked under control so I grabbed my chance to pull on the boss cap.

"Hey Mike you ok to close tonight? There will be a little something extra in your Christmas bonus from jolly old saint Emmett?" I flashed him my smile that screamed I want to go get me some and being the all round good guy and great bar manager that he is Mike gave me the 2 thumbs up and I was out of there.

On the way to my little piece of heaven that over the last couple of weeks has felt more like home to me then my own poor excuse of a house, I called into the movie store to pick up the film I have put on order along with picking up the beers and large tub of "Chunky Monkey".

Over the last few weeks I had spent more time chatting with Rosie and really getting to know her and it surprised me to learn we shared a lot of the same tastes in films food and music. It made me smile when I found out like me she loved "Chunky Monkey" and that she loved the 80's.

When I parked up behind her car I was excited to hear all about her first day back to the class room after 2 weeks away from her students and it pleased me to know she would be happy to share her day with me. Little by little I was finding out more about the beautiful loving women who held my heart and the more I found out the more of my soul she owned.

Now I may not be the big bleeding romantic from the movies that Jasper and old golden boy were with horse drawn carriage rides or butterfly farms filled with flowers, but when it comes to romance I have always been a less is more kind of guy.

Before I could grab her special movie from the jeep the light from the porch lit up and I could see my angel standing in the front doorway making my heart race and my smile shine.

"Oh my god you really bought this for me? What did you tell the guy when you ordered it?" Rosie was in a fit of laughter sitting on the couch when she seen her gift from the movie store, "Well I told him my girlfriend happens to have great taste in movies and rubber puppets!" Rose had stopped laughing and was frozen to the spot, looking at me shocked and I began to wonder if I had upset her by buying the silly movie after all.

"Rosie? What's wrong? I never gave him your name or anything and it's not like your going to be hunted down by torch lights and pitch forks for liking Gremlins" Rose slowly walked over to kitchen where I was scooping out our bowls of ice cream.

"You called me you're……… your girlfriend? Is that what…… we are…..?" Rose was speaking in soft almost whisper like confused questions while neverously biting her bottom lip. Then I released I must have said the wrong thing when I called her my girlfriend and my pulse began to deliver nervous little buzzes all over me, I was a fool she did not see us as that an "us".

"Well I think of you as my girlfriend, in fact I think of you as more then that but if girlfriend is all I have to call it then…" I never got a chance to finish my panicked explanation before Roses lips crushed into mine. She took away my worry and my breath as our kiss became deeper and filled in passion.

"So I take it I can call you that….. My girlfriend….. My Rosie?" I had to hear the words from her mouth that she was really mine and that we were each others, silly I know when over the past 2 weeks I have practically been living in her home. "Yes, yes I am your girlfriend and your Rosie." Rosalie laughed at the "Your Rosie" bit and my heart felt fit to burst.

I took her in my arms and held her close to me as we began to kiss again and my hands slowly moved from her slender waist to her long fragrant neck, my other hand wrapped in to her long soft golden hair. Rose's fingers began to unbutton my black work shirt and I moaned when she scrapped her fingers across my chest and placed a light flick over my nipples.

My dick was hard and the tightness from my jeans were becoming painful in their restricting, picking her up in my arms I carried her up the stairs and into the white chocolate scented bedroom where I placed her gently on to the soft big bed.

Rose was wearing a cherry red soft cotton wrap dress and with the bow tied at her hip she looked like the sweetest infant teacher but when the dress unfolded it revealed the sexy goddess underneath. Her breasts were covered in soft white cotton and I could see her hardened pink nipples under the thin covering, my lips placed soft kisses from her mouth to the valley between the firm swells of her breast. Each kiss or lick earned me a gasp or moan as Rose began to scratch her nails in a firm line from my jean covered ass to my bare shoulders.

Rose began to suck and kiss along my jaw line stopping at the little spot under my ear lobe and it drove me crazy, forcing me to growl with my lust for her and my need to be deep within her. Her fingers began to pull on the button fly of my jeans and I could not wait much longer standing away from the bed I pulled the jeans away from my legs in a swift action, watching as Rosie removed her dress and bra but leaving the soft white covering of her not so innocent panties.

Kneeling in the middle of her bed Rose gave me the sexiest grin as she motioned with her fingers for me to "come here" when I was within her reach she pulled away my boxers and my dick slapped against my stomach as I hissed from the pleasure of being released.

Kneeling in front of her my tongue began to lick her firm nipples as my fingers roughly pulled down her dampened panties along her smooth thighs, Roses fingers had wrapped around my length and she was making me moan with her firm long strokes.

Once she had removed her panties from her legs Rose pushed me firmly down against the pillows, her push was not strong enough to knock me down but I complied with her request, seconds later with her breasts inches from my mouth as she straddled my waist taking my length slowly in to her I was fucking glad I gave in.

We both moaned in the feeling as I stretched her tight warm pussy and our lips found each other as I kissed her soft mouth. My hands holding her soft curve as she slowly began to roll her hips taking control over the depth and speed. Her face was stunning I watched Roses eyes grow hooded with lust slowly her hands moved along my chest and I watched her run her hands over her breasts upwards into her hair. The whole action looked so sexy and I was about to lost my mind, "Emmett…… more….. Need more…."

Grabbing her hips firmly I began to meet her thrusts our bodies fitting and working together in a well tuned motion. I could feel my body becoming tense with my building release I was not going to hold out much longer and wanted to make her cum with me.

"Rosie lean back, hold your ankles baby" She did as I instructed giving us new pleasure and depth from the change of angle. My hand held her waist firmly as I worked her swollen clit with my other, I could feel her walls tighten around my dick as she began to tremble crying out my name with her release. It was only seconds later that I followed her into the heavenly abyss my mouth saying her sweet name like a spell.

With her head resting against my chest and her golden waves spilling across her shoulders we both tried to regain control over our breathing and racing pulses. I was running my fingers along her back in lazy circles leaving light kisses on her head when I heard her soft sweet whisper. It made me gasp and left me frozen unable to believe my own ears.

"I love you"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So the ice queen is melted? **

**Please review you make my day with a simple yes or no as to how good it is. Xxx**

**Update by the end of the month, fingers crossed!**


	12. Don't Stop Me Now!

**Don't Stop Me Now!**

**Thank you for the reviews you girls make my day that little more brighter so again a big thank you.**

**I do not own Twilight **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Rosalie**

The words slipped out of my head and in to my light breath against his strong chest. The second the words reached my ears and I felt his whole body tense as he held his breath I knew it was a mistake. My head was screaming at me for being a fool, why did I even think for a second this was more then just fucking? When he told me he thought of me as his and his girlfriend I let myself believe in it.

Believe that I could find my happy ever after, my prince, and the spell breaker.

"Rosie?" His voice was just as soft as my foolish confessional slip up. I could not lift my face away from hiding in his warm muscular chest. "Rosie please. I need to see you, look at me please baby"

Closing my eyes and taking a ragged breath I slowly lifted my head, the tears were threatening to spill down my face and the fear of letting myself cry in front of him was more terrifying then facing his rejection.

"Rosie open your eyes please. If I'm going to say this I want to see you, the real you Rosie" Emmett's tone was still gentle but held a little command. Taking another breath to steady myself I opened back the wet lashes to find his sparkling blue diamonds looking right back into mine they looked shiny soft and smouldering.

"Emmett….. I didn't mean……… I should never of……." My voice was shaking with myself doubt and panic only stopping when I felt his hands sweep around my neck and up into my hair, his thumbs gently sweeping away the lost tears from my lashes.

"Rosalie Hale. You are the most uptight ….. Controlling….. Ice cold….. Hard assed bitch and you drive me insane but I love you. I love your laugh…… I love your passion for your friends … for your students…….. I love how you make my dick twitch just by saying my name……. I love how you can beat my ass at my favourite video games…. I love your smile and I love how you twist round that little silver ring and bit your lip when you're nervous or worried just like now. But most of all …. I love you…… My Rosie" His lips kissed each of my cheeks twice before I felt his strong lips press softly against mine even though I was still trying to stop them from trembling as his words wrapped around my head.

His confessions of love repeated over and over in my head as I let each one settle into my mind. Emmett Cullen loved me Rosalie Hale… I was his Rosie and he was mine. My prince my happy ending and my monkey man. As the last thought ran through my mind a small giggle hiccupped from my lips and I allowed the warmth and comfort of him fill me.

"What? What's funny?" Emmett had pulled away a little from holding my against his chest looking into my smiling face as a small smile brought those dimples to his own.

"Nothing, just thinking you love me…. Your Rosie I am yours and I love you Emmett and your mine ……. My monkey man" This made him laugh and I shook against his body as his booming laugh filled the moonlit bedroom. My own giggles joining the music. "You know if I am honest I think I fell in love with you the first time I met you. When you called me King Kong's brother after you floored old golden balls"

Wrapped in each others arms I lay my head back down against his chest my fingers tracing lazy circles against his warm skin as we chatted and giggled about all the heated exchanges we had shared. "When you pulled my thong out of your pocket it took all the strength I had not to laugh. Did you know I had quite the thing for Adam and the Ants? Even had his Prince Charming poster on my wall and everything"

Some where between talking about our first ever records and concerts I heard the soft deep breathes as Emmett had fallen under the spell of sleep and my own breathing fell into the same pattern as his. Before allowing the sleep to claim me I whispered my love to him again leaving my hand over his heart.

"What is that fucking awful noise? Make it stop!" My small brass alarm clock was dinging rather violently on the small white night table beside my bed and as much as I really wanted to stay in the big soft bed wrapped into the arms of this sexy man I had to get up. "Sorry Monkey man but unlike you party boys us teachers have very important work to complete sculpting young minds in to the next American President" Emmett looked so sexy as he turned over onto his chest pulling across my warm pillow to his head, "Rosie they are five year olds, they don't even know who this President is. When I was five I wanted to collect all my farts in a jar and I only cared about what I had in my sandwiches"

Leaving my sleepy sexy man to have his lie in I turned on the coffee, put the pop tarts in the toaster and grabbed a shower.

After I dressed in my normal teacher wardrobe of soft grey wool trousers, silk lilac wrap over shirt and black leather ballet pumps I began to pin my hair up into a smooth twist and returned to the kitchen to see a very panty wetting vision.

Emmett was pouring out the coffee into my steel work flask wearing my fluffy white robe with pink star stitching, this tall muscled dark and gorgeous man was just what I needed to set me up for the day a much better start to my day then chocolate pop tarts or hoops. "Well you better get to class Miss Hale no one wants a President who can't make a pirate hat out of newspaper" I smiled as I playfully hit his chest and let him wrap me up into those heavenly arms. "Oh and Miss Hale if I'm a naughty boy do you promise to punish me later?"

His attempts to be cheeky and give me his best naughty school boy face just made me laugh when I took in the fact he was wearing my very girly robe "Mr Cullen don't make me keep you back after school" I gave him my best teacher voice before kissing him sweetly grabbing my breakfast and running out of the door. Just as I opened the door I called back to him "Love you Monkey boy!" it felt so natural so easy and right. There was one thing I needed to do before I could really give all of Rosie to Emmett.

I had to slay my dragon; I had to break the spell.

**Emmett**

When she whispered the confession softly from her lips I stopped breathing and my body froze in fear as my head tried to process if my ears really heard the words or only wished they heard them from her perfect mouth.

As soon as she had realised what she had spoken Rose began to tremble lightly and she began to stutter in a fast panicky filled tone trying to take back the very words that had made my whole body fit to burst with screams of joy.

She loved me too.

I knew I had to make her stop and listen to me; I needed to explain how I felt. That I loved her with everything I was and would ever be, it almost broke me into that scared little boy when she would not open her eyes to look at me. When she finally opened the windows to her very being they were framed with little glass beads as her tears gently spilled on to her flushed perfect cheeks. Her eyes showed her fear and vulnerability and just as I knew she would she started biting her bottom lip while twisting the thin band around her finger.

"Rosalie Hale. You are the most uptight ….. Controlling….. Ice cold….. Hard assed bitch and you drive me insane but I love you. I love your laugh…… I love your passion for your friends … for your students…….. I love how you make my dick twitch just by saying my name……. I love how you can beat my ass at my favourite video games…. I love your smile and I love how you twist round that little silver ring and bit your lip when you're nervous or worried just like now. But most of all …. I love you…… My Rosie" My lips kissed each of my girls soft warm cheeks twice before I took those pink plump lips against mine, her lips were still trembling lightly as I deepened our kiss.

When her whole body relax into my embrace I heard her giggle softly into my chest, when I asked her what was funny her answer made me laugh too "Nothing, just thinking you love me…. Your Rosie I am yours and I love you Emmett and your mine ……. My monkey man" This made me even happier, she had called herself "my Rosie"

It made me think about the first time I ever meet her and how I found her like a "Million Dollar Baby" swinging punches as she fought for her friends honour and protection against the pussy whipped Eddie. "You know if I am honest I think I fell in love with you the first time I met you. When you called me King Kong's brother after you floored old golden balls"

We chatted and made little jokes about all the first times we meet up with each other agreeing there really is a fine line between love and hate. Soon the warmth and contentment I found from holding her in my arms pulled me into a deep peaceful sleep.

The good awful noise from that little brass clock straight from the pits of hell woke me up taking away my Rosie from my arms. I had been having the most blissful nights sleep happy and content in the knowledge that my angel returned my love.

It was the hardest my cock had ever been and yet I knew the only relief I was going to get this morning was from me in the shower. Rosie looked so hot this morning I wish my teachers looked as sexy as she did but the hottest teacher I ever had was a year with Mrs Cole a middle aged divorcée who smelled of peppermints old smoke and coffee but if the smell wasn't enough to make your cock soft as a marsh mellow then the saggy bra-less tits got you every time.

After watching my sexy girlfriend drive off to teach the next American President I grabbed a shower and dressed in my spare shirt and pants I had left here a few weeks ago. The smile from last nights mind blowing sex and confessions held high and firm on my face as I completed the weekly stock take at the club taking the chance to confirm all my party plans. As I was just finishing up the staffs Christmas bonuses Jazz knocked on the office door.

"Hey dude what's up?" Jasper had brought us lunch from the local sandwich deli I had been so busy with planning I had no idea it was after dinner.

"You up for a little games night? Edward is coming round with Bella; Alice wants boys against girl's battle royale with the winners picking our New Years Eve outfits. It will be a good night if you can get past the fact that Rosalie will be joining us."

Oh crap how was I meant to answer this? "_Don't talk like that about my future wife and mother to all 15 of my kids_" Rose and I had agreed to wait until we both felt totally confident and ready to let anyone else into our private affairs. So I went with the normal response for now and with a little bit of luck I could talk tonight over with Rosie before we faced the panel "Well I think I can handle Ice Queen Barbie. Put me down for Halo if the winners pick outfits I want to win. There is no way your fairy is putting me in body glitter and fur"

After Jasper left I stocked the bar put the December rota up in the staff room knowing I would not be let off the hook that easy and no doubt some of the guys would be wanting to swap shifts, maybe Jake would like to earn a little extra cash.

The club was closed tonight our next big night was Friday and it was "ladies night" one of my favourite nights in the clubs calendar. The music is very cheesy pop the bar offers specials on all female drinks like cream liqueurs and we hire in male dancers, how a woman could find one of those oiled spandex puffs sexy is beyond me. If they only saw the scene from my staff room as those "men" were applying each others glitter and oil they would be afraid.

While checking over the d.j booth I stick on some of my classics and played around with my lighting, I loved being in control of the music and when I first started up the club I used to d.j most Friday nights. I was never as good or popular as Eric but I got the crowd pumped. After a few months the club picked up in business and I was able to afford more popular d.j's finding I was better use behind the bar then in the box but I still missed it.

It was while busting a move and singing along to Queen that I felt her eyes on me.

"I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky like a tiger defying the laws of gravity!…." Rose's face was beautiful as her smile made her eyes sparkle and she laughed loudly when I lifted her in my arms spinning her around the dance floor to the music. "Don't stop me now; I'm having such good time! I'm having ball!"

We were still spinning around under the lights when the music changed into The Contours, we were both still laughing as I placed Rose on to her feet before I dropped to my knees completing my "cocktail" routine of hip rolls and thrusts. What shocked me the most was when Rosie started the sexiest dirty dancing wiggling her curvy hips and ass right in front of my face. Grabbing her hips I slowly began to work my way up off the floor and work myself into her swaying body, with my hands firmly on her ass I pulled her in against my rock hard cock. My mouth kissing her neck and mouth, I had been dying to be inside my girl all day and all I could think was fuck the games let Alice put me in a thong and glitter I just need to hold my Rosie naked in my arms in our bed, alone.

"Now now monkey man you have to stop……. We have a games night to go to. The girls have put me down for Halo so as much as I love your tight… firm …ass, you know I'm going to beat it in front of your little brother and friend." Rosie was still kissing my lips and neck as she tried to trash talk me. "Well you best not cheat. You can't tempt me with your perfect… tits in front of your friends and their boyfriends."

Several kisses and some over shirt action we made our way to Jazz's each driving in our own cars and I stopped off at the local store to grab a few beers so that I would arrive after Rose. We agreed I would leave after Rose and drive home to hers an hour after she left.

When I walked in everyone was gathered in the front room Bella was trying her hand at a few retro games and at that moment in time the poor girl was getting her ass whipped at Pac man, " Eddie you still going to marry her if she don't get past eating the cherry?" Bella flipped me the finger and I laughed at how mad she was getting maybe I could trash talk us guys in to a victory after all.

We started out with a few rounds of Scene It, the girls were not taking it seriously at all and I was starting to think of all the outfits I could dress Rosie in. "Ok play time over, I know you guys think you've got this in the bag but we have a secret weapon on our side. Rosalie care to do some after school teaching?" Alice walked back from the kitchen bringing in fresh snacks and beers. "Hell yeah, put on Halo and let the lesson begin"

We had each won a round and this last round would decide which team took home the point I so wanted to win just so I could dress Rosie in my fantasy outfit. Rosie was sitting on the sofa beside me so I took the chance to blow lightly against her ear and neck making her shiver slightly closing her eyes, it gave me the chance I needed and seconds later I delivered the kill winning the point.

Rose was so pissed and I heard her growl "Babe it's just a game" She scowled at me and it was so cute how mad she was at me for cheating it made me laugh. Next up were Edward and Bella playing Monkey Ball and we were all advising our team mate on moves and laughing at how stressed each of them were getting. I had just finished my beer when I saw Rose go to the kitchen "Rosie! Can you grab me a beer on your way back?" Turning my attention back to the games I was surprised to Alice and Bella looking at me like I had just grown a third eye.

"What did you call her?" Alice was looking at me like my mother did; right when she asked if I had eaten the cookie dough knowing all too well it was smeared all over my guilty face as I denied it.

Oh fuck that little pixie knew it all and I was screwed.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oh dear monkey man slipped up me thinks. **

**Hope you leave me some chocolate pop tart love!**


	13. School is in Session

**School is in Session**

**I do not own Twilight never have and never will. **

**Thank you to all you groovy ladies who reviewed making my day that little bit brighter**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Rosalie**

"What did you just call her?" I had frozen mid step on my way back from the kitchen with Emmett's cold glass bottle in my hand; the grip from my fingers would of broken thinner glass. Alice and Bella were both looking from Emmett to me, the whole time my head was screaming at him for being such a fool.

"What? I called her Rosie. Hey I could have called her something worse, shit I have been." Emmett was now shrugging his comment off and playing the part of the fool, Bella seemed to take this explanation at face value and I just prayed Tink's would follow suit and leave her interrogation for later when I had time to come up with a pixie proof plan.

"Here's your beer monkey boy" I shoved the bottle into his hand and turned towards Edward where I hoped to change the subject with as little notice as possible "Edward I was wondering if you could maybe help me with the music for my class Christmas production? The schools music teacher Mr Masen has unfortunately broken his wrist while skiing and its means I no longer have a piano player to accompany my students. At the moment I am using a tape recorder while we practice but I would much prefer them sing with a piano on the night. Maybe you could pop along one afternoon next week watch them rehearsing?" The kids have been doing really well; it was just a 15 minute presentation just me telling the story while the kids either acted out the scene or spoke a few short lines of script. They were all singing some songs; you can fly, following the leader and the pirate song. They were all so happy and excited to let their families come see them and every time I seen their smiles as we finished the practise it filled me with pride.

Edward was really nice and offered to join me for several rehearsals to allow the children to get use to him and singing with the piano. Bella also offered to help with painting a background scene showing a map of Never land complete with views showing the Mermaid lagoon and the Jolly Roger. Alice has already been working hard at putting together the kid's costumes the Darling children, Peter; Hook the Lost boys and the pirates. My personal favourite had to be Tinkerbelle's outfit. Alice had made the most perfect green sparkly dress made from bottle green satin and covered in Swarovski crystals all very kindly donated to the children's fancy dress up box from Vogue.

"Well its getting late and I have had a very hard day teaching the next world leaders and all that glitter and sticking really drains my hard working mind. Thank you for a lovely night and I hope you boys make our outfits good. They better be seeing as you cheated your way to victory." quickly I gathered my bag and coat trying to make a fast exist before Alice could corner me and begin her "pixie" interrogation.

"Can you also please think outside of your whole teenage wet dream fantasies of Star Wars and gold bikinis? It may be your idea of a great outfit but walking around a bunch of sweaty drunk Storm Troopers dressed in less then underwear is not mine." with a final good night I closed the door on the warm little house and sound of Emmett's deep infectious laughter, moving swiftly to my frost covered car.

Pulling my keys from my pocket I let go of the breath I did not realise I had been holding in until now.

I knew why Alice would be questioning Emmett's reasons for calling me "Rosie" but right now I could not and did not want to explain to anyone why I was ok with him using it. Putting the chucky metal key into the lock I jumped when the tiny pale hand stopped me from opening the handle.

"Rosalie, I just wanted to talk to real quick. I know why you're leaving early and it's got nothing to do with you being tired. Emmett never meant to upset you when he called you that. How could he when he doesn't know why we never call you that. I know you find him a bit of a "jackass" for use of a better word but from what Jazz has told me about Emmett, he is actually a nice guy." Alice was looking really concerned I knew why she was worrying no one but him ever called me Rosie and it has been many years now that anyone has called me by his nickname.

Until now it never felt right that anyone other then him call me that but when I heard Emmett use the term in his affection for me it didn't hurt me like it used to, instead it was like a tiny kiss on the pain he left in my chest.

"Alice it's really ok. Please don't worry I really am just tired, I know he never said it to hurt me. It's just been along time. In fact it never hurt me when I heard him say it, you know over the last few weeks I have really done a lot of thinking and finally found the way to slay my dragons, its time I let the past be just that the past. Hey make sure those over grown horny boys pick us out something good I wasn't joking when I said no Star Wars wet dreams" I smiled as Alice visibly relaxed giggling in her musical tone for now it seemed Alice was happy in the knowledge that I was ok and finally happy to move on.

We hugged tightly again making plans to meet at the "pot" with Bella to discuss our Christmas shopping lists. As I drove the short distance home my head began making plans to "punish" my naughty boyfriend and find a better use for his loose tongue.

He may have been joking around this morning about being held back after class but after this evenings shameless cheating and slip up school was about to be in session.

**Emmett**

"Well its getting late and I have had a very hard day teaching the next world leaders, all that glitter and sticking really drains my hard working mind. Thank you for a lovely night and I hope you boys make our outfits good. They better be seeing as you cheated your way to victory." Rose was moving light and fast around the room gathering her shoes and coat no doubt trying to make a clean exist from the scene of the crime. Inside my head I was still mentally kicking my dumb ass for the Rosie slip up Bella may have let the topic lie but by the way that little pixie was looking from me to Rose I knew I was a dead man walking.

"Can you also please think outside of your whole teenage wet dream fantasies of Star Wars and gold bikinis? It may be your idea of a great outfit but walking around a bunch of sweaty drunk horny Storm Troopers dressed in less then underwear is not mine." My laughter bounced off the walls as I looked straight at a guilty Jazz.

Man she was good everyone was always saying how Alice had some kind of magic fortune cookie power and yet Rose had just put out Jaspers all time wank material wish list for everyone to see like she could see his plans. So we had to think outside the box and make them look hot I could do that and I would surprise her with my costume choice as well.

When she wished everyone a good night closing the door you could of counted to 3 before Alice dashed across the room in a flash of black hair out of the door, she was of course going to interrogate Rose before later comparing our answers. It was about to be a very long night and now that I knew Rose had gone home I was just dying to make my own clean quick exit before the fairy queen put me in front of a tape recorder and shone a light in my face.

Taking the opportunity to grab another beer before the interrogation began I left Edward and Jasper playing Halo with the promise that I get to play the winner. Closing the fridge door I jumped when I seen Bella standing beside me.

"Emmett can I just have a quick chat with you about Rosalie?" Bella looked so nervous and I had not been expecting her to be the "girlfriend" to interrogate me. "Sure Bells, what do you want say?"

Bella pulled the metal bar stall out from under the coffee bar and I took the invitation to join her, she still looked worried and there was a slight crease between her eye brows she was obviously arguing with herself about what she wanted to say to me and what she didn't want to tell me that may betray her friend.

"Emmett I know you see Rose as this want of a better description the "Ice Queen Barbie" but I really think you should know that Rose was not always that hard and cold. You see the Rose that Alice and I know is very different to the women she appears to be now, I can't tell you what made her build that hard cruel persona because we have a agreement not to tell each others past stories and us girls have to stick together. But I feel no wrong in telling you that my friend has horrors in her past, horrors that I hope to never dream about or ever experience in my lifetime." Bella glanced back over her shoulder towards the front door no doubt thinking about what Alice was saying to Rose as we spoke.

I was still looking into her worried face thinking about what kind of horror had played in Rosie's life from the pale look of Bella's face and the pain from her memories flickering in her large brown eyes it made me shiver as I thought of the worse possible things.

"When you called her Rosie earlier you must have wondered why Alice almost "ripped your head off" and you can thank me later for going along with your half assed excuse and I promise to keep the "Tinks" away from quizzing you in a moment." Oh fuck all this time I thought it was the pixie I had to watch out for never once did it cross my mind that the sweet quiet innocent one was in fact the assassin.

"I don't think I am following where you are going with this Bell's?" I tried to put on my best "Cullen" smile it seemed to get old "golden balls" out of trouble and I prayed it would me too.

"Save your efforts to try and dazzle your way out of trouble with Rose later, you're not dazzling me." Bella hopped off her stall giving me a soft smile before taking hold of my hand.

"Emmett I know Rose and I know she won't tell anyone anything until she is ready and I am happy to wait for her to share with us about being with you." I tried to play it off, tried to explain that she was wrong

" Don't you go making out your not because we both know you two have been with each other since the night at the club I am not a fool and lucky for you I am not Alice." Bella squeezed my hand before she released it I was stunned into silence at just how much she had figured out but I was really grateful that she was not Alice.

Before I could stand and follow Bella back into the other room with the others she turned around to face me, squaring her shoulders back firmly before the look on her sweet smiling face made me want to cover my nuts, "But you should know just one more tiny thing…. Rosalie Hale is not the only one out of the three of us girls who can put a Cullen man on his ass"

Bella walked back into the other room kissing Edward sweetly and softly on the cheek before sipping her glass of wine. Maybe having Bella as a little sister was going to fun.

Really fucking scary after that little warning but fun.

Jasper had won the battle against Edward and another hour later I was crowned the king of Halo. It felt like a good time to make my getaway safely with out looking out of place I smiled shyly at Bella as I yawned stretched my arms above my head wishing everyone a good night and making a night to grab a game of pool and beer with the guys to sort out the New Years outfits, the theme I had picked for the club was "Just like the movies" and after Rosie had put her foot down on Star Wars we needed an action plan.

Driving home to my Rosie I could not stop thinking about what Bella had said to me about how there had been "horrors" in Roses past, so bad that they had turned her into that hardened "ice queen" I met several months ago. Perhaps the most interesting thing I did agree with Bella on was the fact that Rose only told people what was going on with her when she felt ready, I had learnt that from when we spoke about my past and when I had asked her why her parents had chosen such a "unique and enchanting" name. One thing was for sure I would not push her into telling me her past but when she was ready to let me in I would stand beside her strongly and I would listen.

The little white door made me smile as I turned the brass handle and stepped into the warmth, the house was quiet with only the light in the kitchen giving a soft glow. Locking the front door behind me I walked lightly towards the light awaiting the wrath of my girlfriend after my foolish mistake.

"What time do you call this Mr Cullen? You should have reported straight to me. Now sit at the desk and open the book I want you to read aloud to me from the top of page 2. Hurry along now I really haven't got all night!" Rose was standing in front of the dinning table were a small notebook was place on the top. Her tone was commanding and held a firm "teacher" tone. She had put her hair into the twist she wore to work this morning and changed from her casual clothes into her "work" wardrobe; however I don't think the tight black skirt and thin white shirt showing her black lace bra underneath was your everyday infant teacher uniform.

"I said sit down and read Mr Cullen! Lets not increase your punishment; I think your speaking out of line has you in quite enough trouble don't you?" Fuck me if my dick did not twitch just a little when she raised her voice at me treating me like the misbehaved boy I was.

Sitting in my seat I quickly jerked open the little note book to read what Rosie had written for me to read aloud, my eyes reading over the text before repeating the words.

Holy shit I was totally fucking screwed. "I told you to read out loud Mr Cullen, now let me hear it"

I cleared my throat and found the ability to speak. "His face was pale and with out expression, like that of a man submitting to fate. _"You lie there" _he said softly, and shut the door, so that it was dark, quite dark. With queer obedience she lay down on the blanket. Then she felt the soft, groping, helplessly desirous hand touching her body feeling her face."

While I repeated the steamy passage she had written in her note book I watched her walk around the small wooden table nodding her head while her fingers travelled up and down her neck and across her delicious collar bones.

"Even the tightness of his arms around her, even the intense movement of his body, and the springing of his seed in her, was a kind of sleep, from which she did not begin to rouse till he had finished and lay panting against her breast"

Man I was fucking hard I didn't care what book she had copied that text from but it was like the sexiest porno.

"Now tell me Mr Cullen, what do you think this scene is detailing? Are we to think that the game keeper fucked her in a dream like state? Or maybe we are to feel that Lady Chatterley was no longer in her own mind seeing as she followed his instruction to lie on the blanket so willingly."

Rose leant over my right shoulder and I could feel her full lips graze my ear "I think she just really needed a good long hard fuck, wouldn't you agree Mr Cullen?"

Before I could form my answer Rose popped her ass on top of the wooden table top letting the hem of her skirt pass her milky stocking covered thighs as she crossed her long legs. I shifted my now painful cock in my jeans as I licked my lips. If calling her Rosie meant I got to fuck the teacher she better get used to being called it every day in public, fuck right now I wanted to shout it out in the street to see what my punishment would be.

"You really should not have called me by my first name today in front of your little friends Mr Cullen. It seems your tongue has too much ability to run away from you. Maybe we should find another use for it?" As she spoke about my tongue Rose uncrossed her legs shifting herself in front of my position at the table, her fingers tracing lines against my throat and jaw.

"Yes Miss Hale" I looked in to her eyes as I watched her shiver at my words I'll bet me calling her Miss Hale made her even damper because it made my cock throb.

Slowly her fingers pulled the tight skirt past her firm tight ass and my mouth fell open when I saw her bare naked pussy tempting me. My tongue licking my lips as I smelled her sweet arousal. Dipping my head I let my tongue taste her hot wet clit she tasted better with each lick.

Rose leant back on to her elbows as my hands pulled her hips closer to my hungry mouth, I could hear the moans escape her plump mouth. Looking up at the sexy women in front of me my dick was fit to burst as she unbuttoned the shirt revealing her cream lace covered breasts to me. I needed to touch them I wanted to feel her hard nipples between my fingers as I pinched them bringing her closer to her release.

My tongue continued to lick firmly at her clit as each flick from my skilled tongue made a curse or hiss fall from her lips, my fingers dipping into her tight wet centre. "Emmett…… shit...so good…" Feeling her walls tighten against my pumping fingers and the trembles from her body I knew my girl was about to fall over the edge into a star bursting release. Increasing my speed and pressure from my tongue at her clit Rose screamed my name her fingers pulling the short curls of my hair.

Once she had stopped her delicious trembles and her heaving chest had fallen into a more regular pattern of breaths I stood from my seat leaning over my angel placing soft kisses to her breasts and neck.

"Ummm Rosie I love how you punish, I can't promise not never to be naughty again if this is how I am taught a lesson." I jumped back to my seat as Roses eyes opened swiftly and she pushed herself down from the table.

"Mr Cullen what did we just learn about that loose tongue of yours getting you in trouble? And as for liking your punishment I am pleased seeing as I have yet to deliver it. Now you will sit here and think long and hard about speaking out of turn" Rose began to redress herself and started to walk away from the table towards the door.

"Rose? Baby what about…" Before I could ask her about helping me with my now very painful rock hard dick she stopped turned on her tiny high heel wearing the most evil grin and raising her eye brow answering me.

" Ah well here is were I deliver your punishment Mr Cullen. Next time you want to call me "Rosie" in front of your little friends just remember how hard and painful your cock is right now. Begging for the release its not going to receive. Good night!"

"Ooh come on! You have got to be fucking kidding me here!"

I watched stunned as my girlfriend who had just been freshly serviced walked away from the room towards the stairs, there was no fucking way I was letting her hot ass leave me with this problem. Growling I ran fall speed towards Rosie and the stairs, before throwing her over my shoulder and spanking her firm ass "I really think its time to teach the teacher!"

Her giggles and screams of excitement really not helping my dick.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**So what do we think ladies, anyone else want to attend the school of "Cullen" ? I do ! I do!**

**Leave me your thoughts xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14 You Can Fly

**You Can Fly**

**Thank you for the really great reviews they made me want to get cracking on this chapter faster.**

**Still do not own Twilight or the Monkey Man (try E-Bay?)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Rosalie**

"Are we buying each other spa treatments again this year or are we going to try and buy personal gifts?" I pull out the small gift list from my purse I always write out my present ideas for people when deep down I know that every year I end up buying gifts for spa treatments, chocolates or soap baskets.

"Well I love our day at the spa it's the only one day of the year Bella doesn't complain about presents and having some girlie stuff done. Also lets not forget the wedding is only months away now. Our spa day is of the up most importance. However unlike "Bella I hate gifts" I love presents so feel free to buy me what ever extra you like." As the gracious Tinks speaks she pops the last praline crisp in her mouth smiling sweetly as both Bella and I scowl at her for eating it.

We sit in the warm deep sofas at our favourite chocolate shop eating "winter" spiced treats while sipping creamy hot chocolate. Sammy and Billy the owners of the "Melting Pot" keep passing over new samples of their Christmas gift collect and we find ourselves their very willing guinea pigs on this rainy Saturday afternoon. We are meant to be finishing our Christmas shopping it's a concern that Christmas is now only 2 weeks away.

My class will be taking to the stage in 1 week's time to perform a short version of Peter Pan and I still have so much to do. Tinkerbelle had been absent from school for over a week due to chicken pox leaving me minus a fairy, Captain Hook suddenly started crying yesterday after he worked out that he is the villain of the story and not the hero and Peter just wants to know why he can't really fly when he thinks happy thoughts.

Still on a happier side of things its just 2 weeks till I can eat as much chocolate, mince pies and fruit cake with out feeling guilty while forgetting about fitting into the summer swimsuit. Of course I also have the small trip home to get my head around and right now I could not be more grateful to my busy schedule for keeping me focused on other issues.

"Jasper mentioned anything about what he's picked for you to wear on New Years?" Bella's question caught me off guard it has been several weeks since our lost battle and thankfully the "Rosie" remark has been left unquestioned with focus on the guys outfit choices. "He said that the guys could not agree on the film so they decided to split into pairs with each picking the costume for themselves and their partner. Sorry Rose I guess that means Emmett gets to pick out yours" Alice looked at me apolitically still under the impression that Emmett and I have a mutual dislike of each other.

I do feel bad not letting the girls into my personal life with Emmett right now but I need to make the trip home just this one last time before I can do that.

"Well I guess my warnings of no Star Wars fell on deaf ears with him. Ugh you just know he was one of those teenage boys who kept the Leah poster over his bed so he could look at her while he yanked the snake. Better get myself a warmer coat. What about you girls? I can't see Edward dressing you in anything too wet dream worthy, maybe Anne of the Green Gables?"

We spent the most part of our Saturday sitting in the little chocolate shop laughing about gifts from "Christmas past" each naming our best and worse.

"My worse would be the "private dance" Rene got me the Christmas I turned 21 and after too many glasses of chocolate milk I confessed I was still a girl not yet a women. I still don't know what was worse the fact that it was dancing or the fact that Mr Burt my 40 year old ex swim instructor was the dancer!" We all fell apart laughing at Rene's mother meets best friend role in Bella's life.

Bella was soon blushing as bright as Christmas holly berries when she told us her best "The best has to be last year when Edward took me away to his parents second home in Alaska" Ah yes the log cabin I still remember the "chocolate time" we held after, Edward had finally tasted our girl and had developed the thirst ever since. Bella had blushed so much while telling us it was a miracle she was not still beet red 12 months later.

"My best would be the first time I watched National Lampoons Christmas Vacation my dad finally letting me watch the movie that always made him laugh. I remember I was 9 years old and we watched it on Christmas Eve while my mother visited her friend. It was our little secret because mother never liked it and had told him it was too grown up and silly for me. That was the Christmas I got my pink bike, it even had the little white basket." I could feel the smile lifting my cheeks; it was the best part Christmas sitting under the scratchy wool blanket eating Turkish Delight with my father watching Clark Griswold put together the "old fashioned family Christmas" always laughing together at the same bits.

"My worst would have to be the year Tinkerbelle over there got us those one to one sessions with a love physic. I think you should ask for your money back Tinks, because unless I'm mistaken I am yet to meet marry and have 2 dark haired little girls with the man she mentioned. Who by the way is meant to be my perfect balance matching my wit passion and heart?"

Alice starts to laugh heartily along with me as I noticed Bella watching me closely giving a little smile and giggle. After feeling the already tight waist band of my jeans feel a little more uncomfortable we buy our week's coco bean fix from Billy promising to join him and Sammy for a Christmas drink before we each leave to our individual celebrations.

"Alice will you please calm down you're staring to scare the children. It's a small parent performance not a Broadway production opening night." Alice had been buzzing around the classroom dressing my excited students in their costumes there were gym shoes, hair bands and glitter everywhere. I had rather foolishly asked Alice and Bella to help me organise the children by dressing them and helping to style their face paints or spray them in glitter.

"Miss Hale my tummy hurts" Riley looked sick as his little chubby cheeks were so pale missing their normal pink tone, he was obviously nervous and just needed a little coaching. "Come on Hook lets get you some nice cold fresh air in your gills captain." I guided him out in to the little court yard leading off 2 steps from my classroom side door. We sit on the cold stone step as I tell him to take some big breathes and how great he look's in his pirate hat.

"Miss Hale I think we have a little problem, I just found Tiger Lilly has some "little" friends" Bella was sub consciously scratching her scalp as she stood in the doorway behind me. Great a head lice outbreak was just what I needed to send my students home with for the holidays.

"Riley, you can stay here until you feel better ok? Miss Swan is going to stay by the door in case you need some help." I smoothed his back once more as I returned to the Broadway dressing room that used to be my classroom.

After spotting our little visitors for myself I left my class in the care of my stage director to ask the school sectary to print up a letter asking all parents to treat or check their child it was a standard letter sent to every parent once a report was made of lice.

"Class 1a! I want you all sat in front of my desk on the mat, we have 10 minutes before showing your mummy's and daddy's what wonderful singers you all are and how hard you have all worked." I called my class to attention in order to evaluate what was left to finish, I noticed Riley was still sat outside but he was not alone and he was obviously feeling better. Riley was now laughing loudly at the grown man who was pretending to be terrified by the swash buckling pirate.

**Emmett**

"You agree with me and Edward then? We should just each pick the girls costume, spilt into pairs its just much easier you know plus I have Alice's all picked out in my head. Forget Christmas day all I want for Christmas is a fast passing week to New Years." Jasper was almost cuming in his pants as his mind pictured the fairy queen in what ever fantasy was playing out in his mind.

I did agree with the splitting into pairs it was something I was planning on and Jasper did have the right idea not in the whole jiz in you pants moment but in the time between Christmas and New Years could not pass quick enough.

Rosie had told me she was returning home that it was something she did every year and that she was happy to go alone saying I should stay home with my folks seeing as Edward was spending the time with Bella.

Rose told me she likes to go back every Christmas eve to stay with some old friends and that she would be home by New Year. When I told her I would drive the 6 hours to the little town and join her after I closed down the bar she shook her head insisting this was "Something I need to do, I have to do this" she asked me to let her do this alone.

I wanted to fight, I wanted her to understand that she wasn't alone anymore that I wanted to stand beside her and I wanted her to believe I would be there for her. Forever.

Taking Bella's words of wisdom I decided to let her come to me when she was ready, to let her open the door and let me behind the wall. Already confident when the day came I would take my stand next to this strong loving and witty women. That once there I would stand proud and loyal until she sent me away.

With the holiday season on my ass I needed to shop, every year I tell myself that gifts of chocolates, gift certificates and soap are the kind of crap no one really wants and every year I walk around the busy shopping centres slowly going crazy listening to "Winter Wonderland" played in every store as I try to avoid stepping on little kids having a mental breakdown before buying the crappy chocolate or soap option.

This year I had a reason to break the crappy gifts of "Christmas Past" a basket of soaps was not something I wanted to give to Rosie. Edward may have the "Nova" gene or as I think of it as the "Chick Chip" when it came to this entire panty dropping romantic words but if my brother could pull that kind of stuff then I must be able to as well, it was in the blood.

"I have so much to finish, I can't believe I forgot to make the programmes for the parents. Not that it matters they only look at them to see which kids got the lead and its my head they aim for when they find their little angel in the chorus. Help me?" Rose was sitting on the floor surrounded by photocopies listing each of her students and the part they were playing. My girl looked tired and swamped the end of the year bringing her a much needed break. "Of course Miss Hale, I am your willing student. How can I help" I kissed her neck placing her beer onto the coffee table watching how she wanted the paper folded.

The club was getting busy with company after parties bringing in the 30 something suits and my staff were all pulling together working well, there had been some moans with the rota but seeing as I had put myself down for some shifts during the big parties they followed my lead. I never asked my staff to do something I wouldn't perform. I just wasn't that kind of asshole boss, Mike had really worked hard this year and his bonus I hoped showed him just how pleased and grateful I was.

The day of Rosie's class play I decided to go along and support my favourite teacher, I knew the others would be there Rose had asked the girls for some help dressing the kids and Edward "Twinkle fingers" were playing the music for the kids to sing along with. Rose had been telling me for weeks now just how proud she was of her students and all their hard work, they were obviously just responding well to their great and hot ass teacher. I knew Jasper had agreed to take some photos for her. Rose had plans to give each student a picture book detailing their first school year; I love just how passionate she is about her work.

If any of the guys asked why I was there I would just make up some shit about wanting to see what all the fuss was about and that I heard it was the best thing to be on stage and that it should be on Broadway.

When I walked towards the school assembly building where all the parents were headed me noticed a small boy with sandy blonde hair sniffing and dragging his arm across his nose. Poor little kid looked upset and even though it was wrong I crossed the courtyard to check on him.

"Hey dude I like your hat. You must Hook right?" as I knelt down in front of the small boy I spotted Bella in the doorway she smiled and turned back towards the noisy room. "Bet you're a really good pirate you even have the Jack Sparrow gold hoop" The little kid looked at me wiping a silver trail of snot along his red jacket sleeve shaking his head side to side.

"No, I'm not a very good pirate. I don't scare Seth and I have to coz he's Peter Pan." The kid looked so worried and even though I wanted to laugh at his childish fear I knew that to him it was a matter of life and death. "Well do you think you I could scare him?" The wet glassy eyes looked over my huge form as he nodded in agreement. "Ok then let me show you how to scare him" I give my best pirate "Argh!" making the boy jump a little before giggling at the shock.

"Now you try. See if you can scare me you mean old "Cod Fish." The little man stood on the step repeating my performance as I pretend to faint from terror. His loud laughter was interrupted by the sexiest teacher to teach the first grade. "Riley I have called class to the mat, you look much better now so go join your class mates" I look up into the face of my angel smiling like the naughty school boy I was.

"Mr Cullen if you have attended school today to appreciate class 1a's production of Peter Pan I would ask you to take your seat in the main building. The hall is sign posted for your assistance." Miss "sexy ass" Hale turns on her heel and towards her desk at the front of class. Leaving me wishing I could bend her over that desk and teach the teacher all the naughty things I knew, just like the other night.

Sitting in the darkened and cramped hall I notice old "golden boy" taking his seat in front of the small wooden piano playing a few bars of the light hearted fairy tale song as my angel shines on the stage welcoming everyone to the play and introducing her class telling parents how hard their children and her students have been working.

"Stayed behind after school? Was there any reason you came back after class Mr Cullen?" Rose was tidying her classroom as I watched her pretty ass walk around the colourful room. "Just thought you may need to speak with me about distracting your students Miss Hale"

Rose shivered when I used her teacher name I have to be honest every time also makes my dick twitch. Wrapping her up in my arms I raise her lips level to mine and kiss the teacher, hoping it shows her a little of the deep love I carry for her in my heart. "Emmett we can't not here, lets just go home I can pick up all this crap tomorrow" I reluctantly put her back on her feet and escort her to the teachers parking smiling like a fool as I think about going "home" .

**Dear Santa, **

**For Christmas this year could I would like a fast pass ticket to New Years Eve. Been a good boy even better then old "Golden Balls". **

**Leaving you a beer.**

**Emmett Mathew Cullen.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Up next we have the trip home let's hope Rose finally slays her dragon. **

**Leave me some thoughts; you may get the next chapter that bit faster xxxxxxxxx**


	15. Rosalie and the Dragon

**Rosalie and the Dragon**

**Thank you guys for the reviews, I know that some think it was just a filler type chapter but there were some little clues put in there that help explain this next chapter. **

**I do not own Twilight**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Rosalie**

Christmas Eve had seemed to arrive from no where, one minute I was eating soft day old snacks in the school lunch hall while drinking warm wine in plastic cups exchanging cards and gifts with my co workers before leaving to start the holidays and then before I knew it I was packing my small blue holdall ready to make the trip home.

My mind has been set for weeks and after watching Emmett say good luck and good bye to his past I knew this was something I had to do. This would be the last time I would make this trip alone the next time I would have Emmett securely beside me, I would never again face problems alone.

Pulling his old college shirt from under my pillow I took a deep breath in of his warm spicy scent before folding it neatly and placing it in my bag, at least I could sleep wearing the over sized shirt and feel like I was in his arms.

Walking down the stairs I sit at the wooden table looking over at my gentle sexy boyfriend busying himself around my kitchen making me pop tarts and coffee to have while I make the 6 hour drive back to where my dragon was sleeping peacefully. Just like the one I told my students sleeps under the princess castle. I can see Emmett's pain and worry he can't understand why I need to do this alone and I have promised him when I come home to explain everything and let him understand, something I should of done months ago over chocolate frosting.

"Emmett I know Christmas is not until tomorrow but I want you to have your present now." I pushed the little gold box towards him across the table feeling the nerves flutter quickly around my tummy making me feel sick, I know that I really shouldn't be worried at his reaction but then this makes a very firm statement about our relationship.

"Ah Rosie I'm disappointed I told Santa all I wanted was you in a big red ribbon and nothing else seems like he never got the e-mail. This better be a photo of you wearing just that, I'll take it for now but you should know that I want to see the flesh copy the second you come home." Emmett pulled open the box and I wince as I watched the look of confusion on his face. I made a huge mistake this was a really bad idea.

"It's the key to the front door. Emmett I would really love it if you would move in. Officially, I mean you already sleep over most nights anyway and this is just easier. You having your own key make sense and save ……" Before I could finish my rambling his laughter stopped me as I felt his warm strong arms lift me out of my chair. "Rosie baby its perfect. I really want to live with you too. Why would I not want to wake up every day to your beautiful smile and how could I not want to kiss your lips every night before sleeping. Plus you have the best cereal selection way better then mine and I never have milk"

We stayed kissing in the kitchen until I knew I really couldn't put it off any longer, if I was going to make it there by lunch time I really had to leave now and staying here kissing Emmett was really not going to slay that sleeping dragon.

After Emmett put my bag in the trunk of my car I kissed my monkey man one last time trying not to let him see the nerves in my face, "You're sure you don't want me to come with?" As he asked me pulling my face up to look into my eyes "I am. Mike needs someone to control those cocktail tarts I promise to call you in the morning wish you a Merry Christmas, I'll be home before you know it. Why don't you take the chance to put all your crap in our house before I change my mind about living with a Monkey Man"

Emmett smiled his dimples showed through his pain and it hurt my chest to think I had caused his disappointment, never again would I be the person to hurt him. He opened the door to my cherry red bmw I pulled the window down as he lent his bulky frame into the car kissing me on my cheek one final time, "I love you Rosie. Drive safe and come home to me, soon as you can."

My foot pressed down hard on the pedal, I made it yards before the sob ripped from my chest.

**Emmett**

The day I had been silently willing to never come round was upon me. Today was Christmas Eve and the day my Rosie was leaving. Unable to watch her physically put her stuff in the bag as she prepared to leave I busied myself in the small white kitchen making my girl her much needed pop tarts and coffee.

The drive would take her 6 hours and I knew she wanted to be there before lunch time, she had told me very little about the details of this trip or the reasons but Rosie never told anyone everything. Rose did tell me that she was staying at the local bed and breakfast which was run by this elderly couple who had known her late father she said they often accommodated his business clients from out of town and every year Joan and Terry Weber would give her a room.

While waiting for the coffee I tried in vain not to think about her driving away from me, the place she was going held what Bella had called "horrors" and I was so tempted to ring Bella asking her to check up on Rose knowing that her and Edward were headed for the same place.

"Emmett I know Christmas is not until tomorrow but I want you to have your present now." Rose sat at my favourite wooden table pushing a gold box towards me and I immediately regretted leaving her gift on my desk at the club I had planned on giving it to her when she had come home hoping we could maybe have a second Christmas together.

"Ah Rosie I'm disappointed I told Santa all I wanted was you in a big red ribbon and nothing else, seems like he never got the e-mail. This better be a photo of you wearing just that, I'll take it for now but you should know that I want to see the flesh copy the second you come home." I could see the nervous flicker in her eyes as she started spinning that little band on her finger, now I was confused she must know anything she gave me would be the best thing I ever got, fuck she could give me a naked picture of my granny and I'd happily hang it over my fire place.

"It's the key to the front door. Emmett I would really love it if you would move in. Officially, I mean ……. you already sleep over most nights anyway and this is just easier. You having your own key makes sense and save ……" Roses nervous stuttering made me smile as I held the little key on a silver chain out of the box. It really was the best thing I ever got and a hundred times better then a naked Elizabeth Masen hanging on my wall.

"Rosie baby its perfect. I really want to live with you too. Why would I not want to wake up every day to your beautiful smile and how could I not want to kiss your lips every night before sleeping. Plus you have the best cereal selection way better then mine and I never have milk" Unable to let another minute before she left pass with out kissing her I pulled up into my chest kissing and taking as much of her sweet chocolate smell as I could. I was fast turning into that scared little boy holding on to his mother trying to remember her smell before leaving for camp.

All too soon I noticed Rose sigh spying the oven clock it was time for her to go. Time to let her finish what ever she "just have to do this" I carried out the blue holdall to her car it wasn't very heavy so I tried to comfort myself that she hadn't pack enough stuff to be gone from me, long.

Firmly banging closed the trunk of her car I tried to keep it together, "You're sure you don't want me to come with?" I asked her one final time wishing she would say she needed me; Rose could not hide the nerves that were screaming at me from her eyes. "I am. Mike needs someone to control those cocktail tarts I promise to call you in the morning wish you a Merry Christmas, I'll be home before you know it. Why don't you take the chance to put all your crap in our house before I change my mind about living with a Monkey Man"

Closing the car door I lent in through the window kissing her cheek smelling a final breath of that sweet chocolate "I love you Rosie. Drive safe and come home to me, soon as you can."

Standing in the empty driveway I watched the red car drive out of the road before my chest felt the punch of my pain.

**Rosalie. **

Nothing ever changed in this little town, the doctors clinic still had the same winter health poster in the window my old school had the same wind battered flag raised hi on the white painted pole and the police station still had Charlie's curser parked in the port.

It was just before 1 in the afternoon and I had made good time on the drive leaving early had allowed me to beat the major holiday traffic. Until now I never thought how I would do this. There have been plenty of nights when I used to lie in my cold bed restless going over and over every word I would spit at him like venom, but driving towards the little grey house I was shocked just how little I felt.

Pulling up opposite the ghost house I waited sitting in my car waiting to feel something, anything but as I sat there I felt nothing at all. Just as I unclipped the seatbelt I saw the blue door open and there walking towards his gate was my dragon. Again I waited to feel the hate, anger or fear and nervousness but there was only confidence.

Taking a deep breath I opened the heavy door and walked towards him keeping my head held hi feeling a comfortable smile make its way to my face as I felt the knowledge and belief that I could do this take over me.

Royce King turned to look at who was walking towards him and his face could not hide from me his fear and disbelief that I was standing right in front of him a stronger happier person then the scared little girl who he had seen crying.

"Rosalie Hale! What a surprise. Don't tell me you've come back to apologise and beg forgiveness after you realised I was the only good thing to ever happen to your poor pathetic little life." His smirk and confident stature never invoked the anger I had always felt so sure it would.

Royce had tried to be little my life and confidence with his speech just like he had done so many times in the past but unlike the past his words never cut into my armour in stead I finally found the words I always wanted to say and they shocked even me as I found them flowing easily from my lips.

"Yes Royce your right I did come back to apologise and I also came back to say thank you. Firstly I must say I am sorry I never ran from your poisonous claws sooner and I am sorry I stayed for longer then a day under your rein. But most of all thank you. You see with out you I would not know what a real man is, what a kind gentle and strong man is. So thank you Royce you saved me from a life never feeling love, respect or trust." As I stood looking at his shocked hated face I knew I was free and that from the moment I had kissed Emmett I was free I had always been free.

As I walked back towards my car I turned to look at him still standing in the same spot beside the gate "Royce!" he looked up towards me as I opened the car door "Congratulations on your son and wife. I really do wish you the very best for the future."

Driving away I pulled the window down letting as much of the cold winter air to flow through my hair as I screamed as loud as I possibly could realising that if I felt anything for Royce I would of felt it, but I didn't feel anything and that meant he no longer held any place in my life.

Turning the car into the main part of town I stopped off at the local florists, while I had been packing this morning I had finally reached the decision to visit with my mother. After spending the last few months thinking about my dragons I decided it was time to let go of every negative part of my past and build from positive times of my past.

White Roses and Holly were the flowers my father bought home every Christmas Eve, he would bring them home in the afternoon after the staff had been out to the restaurant for dinner. Every year my mother would kiss his check briskly then after arranging the winter bouquet into several vases around the house she would leave to visit her friends while my father and I sat together under the blanket getting excited about what the morning would bring.

Unlike sitting in the car outside of Royce's home feeling nothing I was now trembling with nerves looking across to the home I grew up in.

The home my friends had slept over on a Saturday night, the home I laughed in with my father and the home I planted tulips in the garden with my mother. I was never scared in this house, not even when I had watched Gremlins after sneaking back down stairs to watch the movie my mother had forbid. Even thought I was afraid of the slimy little creatures I had felt safe in those four walls.

Standing with her favourite flowers in my arms I rang the bell and waited for my mother to answer the door.

"Rosalie, is that you?" My mother looked as stunned as she sounded asking if it really was me standing in front of her.

"Merry Christmas Mum."

After I had given her my peace offering I sat in the elegant room my mother kept for best only using it for entertaining or important visitors I should consider myself honoured she felt it appropriate to sit us here.

"Rosalie I hoped I would be seeing you this year, but forgive my shock at your visit. After all you normally only go to sit with him and after all these years of wishing I have resigned myself that you no longer wished to see me." I was about to stop her and ask why she never joined me there beside him but her question stopped me.

"May I please say something I have wanted to say for 5 years but never did?" I nodded for her to continue feeling that I should hear what ever she had been holding back.

"You know being a mother was always the hardest thing I ever did, I struggled for many years giving my baby everything I never had in my life. I always tried to provide the very best life had to offer as any mother would for their child. When I trusted Royce King to provide those wanted opportunities to the very best in this world you can forgive a mothers miss guided love." My mother looked up from her hands as they continued to twist nervously in her lap. "I always wanted the best for you and for a long time I believed the Kings. I don't expect you to understand Rosalie why I was so weak in my desire for the riches in this world but I would like you to try and forgive my behaviour in the past. There was a time you were as much my little Rosie as you were your fathers"

Hearing those words from my mother I finally found the understanding I had been looking for in her behaviour. My forgiveness was there rushing forward to welcome my mother back into my life where she needed to be.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry too Mum. I should never of walked away from you or blamed you all these years I think I always knew you only wanted what you thought best for me and I can see why you thought the Kings where just that." moving closer to my mother I held her hands in mine a sign of forgiveness and love.

We sat together for another hour chatting with a little stiffness about what had happened over the last 3 years since my father's funeral. We shared a few tears over the pain of losing him and laughed together at all the funny memories of years gone by. I told her all about Emmett, my teaching and the girls. A few more stories later I had to leave to make my final Christmas visit and even though she knew where I was going my mother never mentioned her knowledge of my annual tradition.

"Maybe I could come home more often or maybe you could come to visit me. I have my own house its small and you would be very welcome to come stay, you'd like my garden it has the very same flower boarder you and I planted here." When I reached the door I hugged my mother good bye feeling lighter then I have in years and it felt good to walk away from my childhood home with out regret or tears.

It was 3 in the afternoon and the winter sun was shining lazily in the clear afternoon sky, I parked my car in the gravely concrete yard taking my bag from the trunk. The grass felt hard under foot and the sun made some un thawed patches of frost sparkle. A short stroll along the flowered path I found my fathers headstone.

Wrapping the scratchy blanket around me twice I sat in my normal spot next to the silver marble and pulled out the little black DVD player it had the movie inserted ready to play. Pouring out my hot chocolate from the little metal flask and opening the box of powdered rose and lemon Turkish delight I pressed play.

The movie was at the moment the Griswold family had found the squirrel in their Christmas tree when over my laughter I heard the snap of a twig and I looked over and saw him** looking awkward. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you all understand my Rosalie a lot more now. Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger but the next chapter is honestly wiggling out of my fingers as I type this. **

**Huge Thank you to the lovely Miss Lauren for her proof reading xxxx**

**Please review its better then Turkish delight and The Griswold's family Christmas put together. **


	16. Once Upon A Time Rosie

**Once upon a time Rosie**

**Thank you all for your reviews you girls make my day! I love that not even one person guessed who "Him" was in the cemetery.**

**I do not own Twilight but I do own the huge bag of Minstrel's I am eating while writing this  
**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Rosalie**

**_The movie was at the moment the Griswold family had found the squirrel in their Christmas tree when over my laughter I heard the snap of a twig and I looked over and saw him looking awkward. _**

"Edward?" I was rather surprised to see him stood to the side of me standing frozen to the spot on the little path, his face looked apologetic. "Hello Rosalie. Please ignore me I never noticed you sitting there, I apologise for intruding on your privacy" His voice was soft and genuine immediately I felt bad for making him feel as though he had upset me.

"Please don't leave Edward you never intruded it's a public place and to be honest I would be pleased to have your company it has been a rather interesting day." I gestured for him to sit with me and offered him some hot chocolate which was still steaming from my flask; he took the metal cup with a shy smile and thanks. After a few moments of stiff silence and awkward glances I took a deep breath and started the first conversation I had ever had with my friends Fiancée.

"Edward I feel I owe you several apologies, it would seem I have not been very fair to you in the past and I never said sorry for punching you." I smiled a little hoping he would accept my apology and regret for how I had always given him a raw deal. "Rose its really ok I won't pretend that its been easy having Bella's best friend hate me for reasons I don't understand but that punch never hurt so please don't give it another thought." He was smiling now as I gave a little giggle about the punch not hurting him.

"Did Bella ever tell you why I had such a hard time accepting you into her life?" I needed to find out what he already knew and understood to see if I had the need to explain my pervious behaviour.

"Not really just that you were meant to get married like 5 years ago but things did not work out leaving you with no other option but to move away from here and to work out your future with some help from Alice and her" Edward looked rather confused when I laughed at just how kind my friend had been about my bitchy actions.

"Sorry but I am afraid my friend and your fiancée had rendered herself quite the little liar." When he looked shocked that Bella had lied to him I immediately continued my explanation, "Well she didn't lie, misled would be a better way of putting it…. she never told you the whole grim fairy tale. Would you like to hear my story Edward? It never used to have a happy ending. Until recently it always ended here, next to my father's headstone"

Edward looked lost in thought "Rose I don't want you to feel like you need to tell me, however I would like to hear your story. You have been such a strong and loyal friend to my Bella it would be nice to know you better because we are after all going to be in each others lives for many years to come." Edwards's words about the future made me smile as for a moment I let the picture of all of us eating dinner together over a large table while our children played and made us laugh.

"5 years ago I lived a very different life to the one I live now. You see I had met the man I thought to be the one I was in my last year of school and had the picture perfect life I thought I wanted in my sight. I was in love, he said I was beautiful and my life was perfect." Looking at the view from my spot I thought about my life as it was then my young and naive self dancing at the prom with Royce King.

"My parents were your average couple my father had a small business which he worked very hard to build while my mother kept our home to the highest standard housing the finest furniture and she always dressed me in the nicest clothes I was her first priority. I was always aware that my mother was never satisfied with what we had, she had social aspirations. When Royce King noticed me at school asking me to our prom I felt so happy… him being the most popular guy in the whole school asking me the nice but pretty girl. To me he was just Royce King but to my mother he was the son of the King family. The Kings were a very powerful family and held the opportunity for great business connections for my father which in turn held many social invitations for my mother.

"I was never driven to want the big things in this world, I was just happy to attend our prom in my nicest dress, to dance in the arms of the handsome captain of the football team and as silly as it sound I just wanted my happy ever after. The little white house the loving husband who would kiss me every night on his return from work before I would tuck our children into their beds and join him on the couch for a night talking about our day." The picture from my past hopes made me smile as I realised just how silly it had been. "Edward I know its silly but I really was just content to have the simple things in life. A loving husband and our own family."

I could tell he believed me and his face showed he understood what I was trying to describe to him.

"My relationship with Royce was so fairy tale like it was as though you could read it from the book it was written in. Bella and Alice were so happy for me and to say my parents approved would be putting it mildly. Royce was everything they wanted for me and he was everything I thought I could ever need. Everyday I would find a red rose tied to the handle of my car and soon a violet joined the token of his love. He said the violet reminded him of the silver in my eyes. Our fairytale romance was so that it came as no surprise to any of my friends or family when we became engaged 6 months later"

"Soon Bella and Alice moved away to college, with Alice soon becoming the youngest editor ever to take Vogue and Bella becoming discovered while at college. Yet I was happy to play house, to keep a home and be the perfect partner on Royce's arm to the many functions. I was making everyone happy my mother had her social status and my fathers business had made its connections. It was only 1 week after we started living together that I noticed the charming gentle man I thought he was change, that night when he came home from seeing his friends at the bar he got mad at me for reasons I still don't know he began shouting at me and calling me the most hurtful things.

I spent the night alone crying myself to sleep as he sat down stairs continuing his drinking. Something I found he did more often than I had noticed before living together……… of course the next morning he was so lovely and caring promising never to hurt me again. Of course it was a lie, just like the fairy tale." I took the moment of reflection to look at Edward his face was twisted in his frown he really was a gentleman to become so angered by another mans disrespectful treatment of a women, Bella was right to love him so completely.

"There were the days his anger would result in his hurtful words or drunken state where he would offer me like some kind of prize to his slimy friends instead of paying his poker debt they never touched me. Just laughing at Royce and his drunkenness but I could never tell anyone. My mother was so happy to finally be accepted into social circles she would often remind that I could not have been born so beautiful for nothing. It was like I was a gift to help gain her social status, I could see my father was happy because she was happy so what did it matter if I was upset by some silly drunken words.

"3 weeks before my wedding day, I came home from visiting Bella and Alice to find Royce drunk again, he had lost a large amount of money during his poker game and decided that hitting me made him feel better." Edwards's hands had long put down the little metal cup drained of its chocolate mixture and I noticed they were now balled into fists in front of him.

"I felt so frightened scared, alone and lost I finally found the confidence to try and tell my mother. "Well no one said love was a bed of Roses. Its time you grew up my child and stopped believing in silly love stories." I decided then at that very moment that no one was going to help me and it was either staying there with him in fear or running away as fast as I could to stand alone, as scared as I was of being alone it was nothing compared to the fear I felt from him. Alice and Bella of course have never left me alone, they have for many years been the family I had lost." I smiled again then remembering my first months living with them in their small apartment eating cheap chocolate ice cream on their small beat up couch they have been the strongest supports in my life and I could never thank or love them enough for it.

"My father never lost contact with me, he wrote to Bella asking me to make contact with him to let him know I was at least safe. He came to visit me a few weeks after I had left, against my mothers wishes but I was always the same little girl who watched silly Christmas movies under a blanket with her daddy while eating Turkish delight as I was 5 years ago buying her own home and teaching 5 year olds. I was always his Rosie.

"My father died 3 years ago and every Christmas I come back to see him, to watch our favourite film and eat our favourite treats. Until today I never visited my mother, blaming her for his death; he had a heart attack while working and even though he told me many times that she loved me and missed me I never forgave her. I could never understand how she never saved that scared girl who ran to her with a bruised face and tears. I stay in the small B&B in town. This year though I found some inspiration….. He has made me want to finally let go of the past and make my peace." Edward was sitting with his knees bent and his arm leaning against his leg.

"You see I never trusted any man after Royce, instead keeping myself safe by never letting anyone see the true person beneath. When Bella fell so head over heels in love with you and you her it seemed too easy……..I just waited for you to break her down just like he had done me." Looking at him again could see the hurt in his eyes at my words.

"Of course I can see now you're a descent and loving man, I should have given you more credit….. You're a good kind and loving man, our girl could do a lot worse then spend her forever with you" He looked at me now holding my hand in his, "Thank you Rose. Thank you telling me, I can not begin to imagine how hard it has been for you to build your life back ….to find the passionate and loyal person you are. Bella and Alice are very lucky to call you their friend, sister. I hope that maybe one day soon you could call me friend and brother that you could trust in me as you do in them." His words were spoken with such sincerity and I smiled knowing they were already true.

"But Rose you do have that fairy tale ending waiting for you. In fact if you left now you could be in his big hairy ape arms in under 6 hours and my mother makes a mean hot chocolate by the way, mini marsh-mellows and everything." I let out the breath I did not know I had been holding in, he knew about me and Emmett?

"I know my brother Rosalie. From what I can guess it's been more then screwing around since Alice brought Bella into the hospital after your ice disco at the pavilions. You told him everything you told me?" I was shaking my head now feeling guilt wash over me, the one person I should be with was him not sitting here with my past. "Well I think you should. Go get your happy ever after. My brother maybe a big old ape man but he is the softest guy and I bet he's miserable sitting with my parents eating too many of my mothers cookies before going to the club."

Edward stood up from ground offering me his hand which I took with a smile; he helped me pack up all my items and walked with me back to the car. "Can I drive you back to Bella?" Edward closed the trunk on the car after placing in my bag just like his brother had that morning. "No I went for a walk to give her some time with Charlie I feel bad that she never see's him as much. Drive safe Rose." Edward surprised me when he gave me a firm hug before opening my door sending me on my way home, to Emmett. It's were I was meant to be.

One hour into my drive I had a sudden thought there was one final stop I had to make. Pulling off at the next exist I ran in to the packed out shopping centre, in the little gift card shop I found it.

Perfect.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So there we have it. Like that it was Edward?**

**I wonder what she needed on the way home to Emmett.**

**Leave me your thoughts xxxxxxxxxx**


	17. Big Red Bow

**BIG RED BOW**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. **

**I do not own Twilight **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Rosalie**

"Move!" I don't know why but shouting at the traffic jam in front of me made me feel a little better, for some reason everyone felt that now, right now was the perfect time to drive home or to where ever they were going and prevent me from making it back in time to see Emmett before he left for the club.

After 7 hours and many screaming fits I pulled into my drive with a sore throat from shouting at every car that slowed my progress. It was later then I had planned and by now Emmett had left his parents house to work at the club. Maybe I could use this change of plan for a bigger surprise?

After I had put my bag in my wardrobe smiling at his shirts hanging next to mine and took a nice hot soapy shower I made a quick call to Emmett's office line I promised to call him at 10 tonight before he would be needed to help out behind the bar.

"Rosie, I am so lonely baby. Tonight not only do I have to sleep alone in my old pine single bed but my mother has insisted on me wearing the p.j's she has bought special for the morning." Poor Emmett, he told me how Esme had bought matching pyjamas for him, Carlisle and herself. Apparently when he and Edward were kids she bought them matching Christmas themed "jammy's" every year and while shopping for some new sleep wear Esme had come across some "Frosite" themed thermal ones and thought it would be fun to get him and Carlisle a pair. I couldn't help the fits of laughter as I thought about my Monkey Man wearing sexy snowman "Jammy's".

We talked for a little while longer before Mike called a second time for help with the bar and I smiled as we said good night.

"Hope Santa brings you all you asked for, I love you" I smiled as he groaned "Rosie I only asked for you with that red bow, maybe you could hitch a ride home to me with the jolly fat man on his sleigh? I really have been good. Love you too baby. Merry Christmas…"

Emmett sounded so sad I was glad he was still thinking about that red bow now if I could just get hold of Mike maybe Santa could make good on little Emmett's Christmas wish. Picking up the phone I dialled the clubs main line praying that anyone other then Emmett would pick up after 4 rings I got lucky "Mike, its Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend. I need your help….."

Mike was great he really helped me put my plan into action once he got pasted his laughter at my surprise for Emmett he agreed to help me and told me to get myself over to the club and he would let the door staff know he was expecting me. So with 2 hours before I had to be at the club I took my time "Wrapping" Emmett's gift, I applied my nicest chocolate scented body lotion that had little flecks of glitter in it, one of Tinker belles better bought birthday gifts and I painted my toe paints in a cherry red before slipping my feet into the satin red heels.

My hair got curled and I applied my make up carefully adding the finishing touch of cherry red lips, I smiled at my reflection all I would have to add was the bow and I think I may be the naughtiest gift ever found under the Christmas tree.

The red ribbon in my bag with my favourite Christmas songs I pulled on a loose dress and made my way out in to the cold winter night air to drive to the club.

True to his promise Mike had told the doorman I would be arriving, the massive dark stranger looked at me with a smirk and I suddenly wondered if he knew I had nothing but sparkly body glitter on underneath my dress and coat. Squaring back my shoulders I followed him into the cloakroom as he went to get Mike.

"Hey I remember those red lips now! You're the biter" Before I could ask him just what he meant he told me follow him and that Emmett was stacked out behind the bar and would not see me. Mike took me up some stairs from the main floor and into the D.J booth where he introduced me to Eric the clubs in house D.J. "So the nights about to slow down. We have about an hour before the club closes, Emmett has already told the staff to just leave the club early and he'll close up. I'll ring the booth when it's safe to give him your big surprise." Mike winked and left me to wait out the hour hidden in the little box with Eric.

Eric was a really nice guy and so helpful he showed me how to work the music and how to put on the disco ball lights, it would make the club look as if there were a thousand stars spinning across the room. After his last track of the night Eric wished everyone a good night and merry Christmas before turning on the main house lights giving all the dancers their que to leave. "Right I'm outta here, my little sister is waiting for me to get home so we can watch some space film about aliens coming out of this massive pyramid falling from the sky." I had no idea what he was on about so I smiled sweetly and said thank you for explaining everything and wished him a great Christmas.

20 minutes later the little phone under the decks shrilled and it was Mike to let me know that he was the last member of staff to leave and that Emmett had gone to his office to cash up. Mike said he was going to lock the main doors as to save anyone interrupting Santa's special delivery, "Have a very Merry Christmas Rosalie, I know Emmett will." I could tell he was smiling and laughing as I watched him from the high raised booth turn off the bar lights and walk across the floor towards the main exit. I took a deep breath, pulled off the dress fluffed up my hair and tied the red velvet ribbon around my waist taking care to pull the ends into a huge bow.

My music ready to play and the microphone in my hand I was ready, it was "Show time!"

**Emmett**

My day had been totally shit after I stood taking the punches in my chest watching Rose drive away, when the car was out of sight I went back to the soft white bed and pulled her pillows over my face breathing in her sweet smell and I felt like a silly little kid. What ever she had to do must have been so important and I hope she had a successful trip home to sort out her shit.

After dragging my sorry ass out of our bed I showered dressed and went back to my old shell of a house to start packing up my shit ready to start moving it into Roses.

Her house or I guess our house now felt more like my home then this place I bought 5 years ago, I never did settle here instead I would crash at the club on the small couch in my office or I would escape to Eddies or my parents.

Rose really surprised me this morning giving me the keys to her place asking me to make a firm statement about how serious we were as a couple, I guess this means we will have to face the wrath of the fairy now. Alice was going to go nuts, something told me she was not going to be pleased when she found out that Bella and I am pretty certain Edward knew about me and Rose before she did. Personally I didn't really care so long as after the next few days I never had to be with out my Rosie in my arms.

Throwing my clothes, c.d's films and some books into a few bags I loaded up my jeep and drove back home. Putting my shirts in her wardrobe and my razor in her bathroom made me smile, it was getting later in the day and time I went back to my parents house to start our silly Christmas traditions.

"Emmett you put the film on dear, while I make the popcorn. I love this part of our Christmas Eve nothing makes me happier then sitting on the sofa with my favourite boys around me drinking hot chocolate." My mother loved nothing more then fussing around making sure her boys had everything we could want, the only good thing about not having "Golden balls" here was we got to watch my movie first and I never had to sit through It's A Wonderful Life.

My father joined me on the couch passing over the huge mug of my mothers hot chocolate with those wicked little mini marsh mellows bobbling on the top. "Ah I see we are going straight into little Emmett's favourite Christmas movie of all time this year, you know your mother never did forgive me for showing you boys her shameful taste in Christmas film. There's just something about Chevy Chase sliding down that hill that gets her ever time."

When I was 8 years old my father put on Nation Lampoons Christmas Vacation stating that silly and cheesy as it was it was my mother's favourite holiday film. Of course the moment Clark put up that monster of a tree and broke his windows covering everything in sticky sap it became my favourite ever movie. My mother would sit with us year after year eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate aching for hours after laughing with me.

Edward and dad were the fans of the black and white traditional holiday classics like Christmas Carol or Wonderful life but I challenge anyone not to laugh once at the Griswold's.

By 7 p.m I had to leave to go help out at the club, Rose promised to ring me at 10 and I would do some work in the office until she had called as it was a holiday I planned on cashing up and shutting down the club alone that way the staff could get home to their families ready to start their Christmas preparations for the morning.

Dad had been called into the hospital and my mother was happy to visit the Children's Ward to read the night before Christmas and share in some of the kid's excitement about tomorrow morning. Tomorrow after we exchanged our gifts I would go with her and dad to give presents out to the children stuck in the hospital over Christmas. Dressing as Santa and surprising the kids was something that brought pleasure to me every year, it was the only thing stopping me from wallowing in pity as I missed Rosie.

"Merry Christmas Baby!" Rosie had rung my office as promised 10 o'clock on the dot, she sounded so happy and I tried my best to hide myself pity and not make her feel guilty at leaving me. I told her how Esme had found these gods awful snowman pyjamas.

"Emmett sorry man but its getting crazy out here" Mike had already asked me to help out with the bar once and I had to end the only pleasure able part of my Christmas Eve. "Hope Santa brings you all you asked for, I love you" her sweet voice made me groan as I knew there was only one thing I wanted and we both knew I wasn't going to get it in the morning or at all for a few days.

"Rosie I only asked for you with that red bow, maybe you could hitch a ride home to me with the jolly fat man on his sleigh? I really have been good. Love you too baby. Merry Christmas…" Forcing myself to sound happy and not upset Rose I said my goodbye and left to rescue my failing bar staff.

"Emmett man I'm off. All the guys have clocked out and Eric already left. Good night tonight looks like we'll have a great turn out for New Year's Eve" I smiled and agreed with Mike tonight he had yet again proven his worth to the club and I knew he was worth every penny in his bonus. "Night Mike have a great Christmas man" Mike grabbed his coat from the back of the office door "Cheers, though something tells me its not going to be as great as yours" He winked at me as he left my office leaving the door open and I swear I heard him saying something about me being one lucky bastard.

Not knowing what he meant I just shook my head and carried on wasting my time filling out the accounts before facing a night alone in my childhood bed.

Rosie's Christmas gift was sitting in my desk draw and I took it out to look at the best gift I had ever bought for anyone, maybe before we celebrated New Year I could arrange a small second Christmas with a fancy dinner and present swapping under the tree. Rosie's gift held the unique and rare beauty of the person who would wear them and held a symbol of her cheesy funny personality that I loved.

As I sat there looking at the little gift thinking about all the little things I loved about Rosie I heard the crackle of the microphone over the sound system, I put the gift down and stood away from my desk rather pissed off that Eric had forgot to shut down the booth. As I stormed down the passage way towards the booth I heard that sexy sweet dick twitching voice.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas…. There's just one thing I need… I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree… I just want you for my own….. More then you could ever know ….. Make my wish come true …..All I want for Christmas is………. You!" as she sang the last word my angel turned on the spot towards me were I was frozen to the spot lost in her beauty.

Standing there in the middle of my sparkling dance floor in the middle of my club wearing nothing but the biggest red bow and the most beautiful smile was my Rosalie.

My smile felt like it could split my face in two and my head was screaming "Merry Fucking Christmas Emmett!"

The music played out from the speakers as I crossed the distance separating us putting her face in my heads I kissed her with so much love and passion as I felt it all pouring from my body. I have never been happier or more excited on Christmas Eve then I was right here right now.

Letting her catch her breathe I kissed soft open kisses down her long sweet neck and across her collar bones telling her I loved her and missed her over and over. Pulling myself away I looked into her shining eyes there was only happiness love and lust there. No hiding fear or pain now those sparkling violets were more open and I could see the beauty within what ever she had left to close this morning was done and like her sadness everything was now left in the past.

"Merry Christmas Monkey Man" her lips made me growl as they gently whispered before she nipped my neck at the spot right below my ear. "Oh it is now. ……Fuck!…. Rosie I am so pleased I was a good boy" We both started to laugh as I picked her up in my arms carrying her to my office.

Rose made quick work of removing my shirt and my skin felt the heat of her kisses as she adored my chest and neck with nips and licks. My dick was now aching against the confines of my pants begging to be released from its prison. Rose skilfully undone my belt and I hissed as her fingers pressed over my hard length as she lowered the zip.

As she pulled the fabric down my legs Rose slipped down to her knees bring her level to my dick, placing slow kisses across my waist I could not stop the moans as her silky hair brushed against me.

Then when out warning she wrapped those perfect lips around my dick enveloping me in the warmth and wetness of her soft mouth. I could feel her tongue sweep around my tip the moans from her throat adding to the intense pleasure and I knew I was not going to last a moment longer if I did not stop her now.

Slipping my hand under her hair and holding the back of her neck I softly pulled her back up towards my waiting lips kissing her as my arms lifted her easily to my height. Her legs wrapped around my waist as my hands grabbed her firm sweet ass, her pussy was throwing heat towards my dick and as I kissed the base of her throat I easily pushed into her tight warm pussy immediately feeling complete.

Rose's moan and kisses let me know it was ok to continue and my moans joined hers I slowly moved, lovely the feel of her tight walls gripping me. Kissing her neck I loved hearing my name fall like whisper's from her lips, I could feel her body reach its climax and I began to thrust harder as my own orgasm built.

Using the wall for support I freed my hand so could add to Rose's pleasure by rubbing her clit and my mouth fell on to her breast. This last addition of pleasure proved to much as Rose's pussy clamped down milking my dick as I spilled in to her, we cried out each others names as we fell in to the bright white abyss.

My face pressed into her neck I slowly got my breathing back into a stead pace, she smelled like white chocolate and flowers. The smile was still large on my face as I heard her giggle quietly my breath tickling her sensitive neck and ear.

"Merry Christmas" I kissed her forehead gently placing Rose back on to her feet and kissed her neck before looking into her flushed and very content face. Rose's eyes sparkled as she smiled "Merry Christmas indeed"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So it's only August but I kind of feel like watching National Lampoons and drinking hot chocolate and hoping Santa brings me my very own "Monkey Man!"**

**Any ideas on what Emmett got Rose for Christmas? **

**Oh and you guys should check out "Breathe" written by my girl SKB30 she writes a perfect Edward. **

**New Years up next! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Santa, Pancakes and Gizmo **

Thank you guys for the reviews, we are on the home straight, 3 chapters left and an epilogue.

I do not own Twilight.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Rosalie. **

His long dark lashes were resting lightly against his cheek, his soft dark curls hung slightly down on his forehead, I lay next to his warm firm body and wrapped myself in his arms, with my head on his chest. It had been late when we got back to the Cullen's house and we'd decided to cuddle up in his tiny single bed rather than make up the guest room. Right now as I rested my chin on my hand, watching his peaceful slumber, I was happy to be here in his childhood bed, bound into each others arms as we tried not to fall out of it.

Last night was amazing; I had never felt so happy, content, and as sexy as hell, wearing only glitter and a red ribbon I should of felt foolish or exposed, but the second I saw his smile and the darkening of his eyes as he took in my presence, I felt an over whelming sensation of love and lust. No one had ever made my body burn with excitement while goose bumps covered my bare flesh but this man and the thought and desire of his touch.

Gently tracing the smooth lines of his face I heard his whispered sighs and I too smiled as his lips turned up revealing those cute dimples. His breathing started to increase and I knew when he tightened his hold on me he was waking up. Right here in this moment I knew I was home.

"Merry Christmas" came the words echoing from his chest. I felt my smile reaching my tired eyes as his nose lightly touched my hair and his soft kisses found my head, "Merry Christmas, my monkey man" I replied lifting my head from his chest and placed my kisses on his waiting lips.

My nose picked up the aroma of fresh brewing coffee, and my stomach waiting for substances growled at the delicious scent of pancakes. Emmett began to chuckle as my stomach continued to make its intentions understood, "Come on Rosie lets go get you some good old Cullen Christmas pancakes. Mum always makes extra special pancakes and fruit on Christmas she uses cinnamon and everything and I am dying to know if Santa has been!"

Raising my joined hands high over my head stretching my body in attempt to wake up I heard his moan and was confused by his grumbling, I did worry that he was moaning about his parents reaction to my being here, but we were going to be living together and I had already met Carlisle and Esme on a few occasions, and both of them seemed to be open and friendly. So would it really be that bad for their adult son to have his girlfriend sleep over?

"You know I thought those snowmen pyjamas were the ugliest fucking things I ever saw, but fuck me if right now they are not the sexiest snow balls ever." Emmett was sitting on the little bed with his feet flat on the floor looking up at me stood in front of him, his hands gripping my waist.

Last night I'd dressed in his "Christmas jammy's" and he had slipped into his old college t-shirt and grey checked pyjama bottoms. "Well I think they would look better on your gorgeous body if you ask me" I whispered in to his ear as I leaned down whispering into his ear as I wrapped my fingers into his curls.

"Well I say they would look even better on the floor" He teased, my hunger soon forgotten as Emmett's hands snaked under the warm flannel shirt ghosting over my hardened nipples, I tipped my head back moaning quietly as I relished in his firm touch. Emmett stood up from the bed and kissed my eager mouth, his large firm erection pressed tantalizingly against my stomach.

"Emmett honey I made your favourite Mickey mouse pancakes! Santa ……" Before Emmett could remove his hands from under the large pyjama shirt, or his mouth from my neck, Esme had opened the wooden bedroom door and spilt coffee from the cup as she almost threw the cup down on to the chest of drawers. Her face was shocked and her cheeks like mine burned with embarrassment, "Oh …. I'm s-sorry." Poor Esme was stuttering as she quickly backed away from her son who was in the middle of a morning grope, "Mum its ok. Me and Rose were just coming; I mean we are on our way down to join you and the "Old Man Christmas" for breakfast." Emmett was sniggering, honestly sniggering as I felt horrified at been caught like a horny teenager having a quick fumble while doing homework before their parents got home.

Once Esme had shut the door saying something about making more pancakes I hit Emmett hard across the back of his head. His sniggers turned into his signature booming laugh, I was unable to stop the little giggle that joined him.

We joined Carlisle and Esme in the large plush sitting room where silver wrapped parcels were sitting under the beautiful red and gold decorated tree. The presents had not been there in the early hours of this morning when Emmett and I returned, I smiled as I guessed Esme still made it look as though Santa really had been.

If Carlisle or Esme were surprised by my presence they hid it very well, neither of them made me feel out of place, in fact it was the complete opposite I was made to feel like I had been apart of this loving warm family for many years.

As gifts were exchanged between the three family members I was suddenly grateful that Alice had thought to get Carlisle and Esme gifts from us 3 girls, Carlisle had a small voucher for a day at the race track which we had each bought the guys as part of a mini stag for Edward, Esme had a voucher for a day of pamering in preperation for the wedding.

Emmett had bought his parents tickets for a play that Esme had said she would very much like to see and he had also booked a table at Carlisle's favourite restaurant, it was very sweet and another sign of this wonderful mans romantic nature, he really was a big teddy bear.

After breakfast of pancakes and fresh fruit we all went back to our bedrooms to dress for a visit to the hospital, over breakfast I heard in more detail about Esme's work with the children's ward and I could see where Emmett had developed his kind and natural ability with children.

Taking a shower I was pleased I had remembered to pack some underwear and I would just have to wear my cotton wrap dress until I got back home with Emmett later tonight, I used what little make up I had in my handbag and as I looked in the bathroom mirror I was pleased with my reflection. Some how I felt like I no longer needed the heavy make up, like I no longer had to paint on a mask to hide behind.

When I returned to Emmett's bedroom it was empty and there was no sign of him. Waiting for his return I took in the little unchanged details of his bedroom, there were posters of his old favourite bands, half dressed models and on the ceiling directly over his bed looking down at me was Kym Wild from her Kids in America single. It made me smile as I thought about a teenage Emmett lost in many bedtime fantasies of his favourite 80's blonde. On his book case stood many football trophy's and his year book was still on the shelf next to his old worn and well read copy of Lord of the Rings. Opening the red leather year book I smiled at the beaming dimple framed smile that looked back at me, lost in my thoughts I did not heard the door open.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Now little girl you come and sit on Santa's knee and tell me if you've been a good girl." Emmett sat in the chair placed in the far corner of his room and was now wearing a very red velvet padded Father Christmas outfit complete with curly white beard. His blue eyes sparkled as he patted his knee and I was unable to prevent the loud belly laugh that shook my small frame, "Well I have been a very good girl this year. In fact you should ask my very sexy boyfriend, maybe he could inform you of just how good I have been?"

Sitting on his firm thigh I pulled down the scratchy white beard and kissed his lips, they were still swollen a little from our passionate make out session this morning. "Rosie I got you something, I feel kind of silly giving it to you now, what with you giving me the keys to your place and asking me to live with you, but I hope it shows you just how much I love you" Emmett looked so nervous and I placed my hand against his face and kissed his smooth mouth. He really should know by now he could have gotten me a half sucked lollypop covered in cat hair and to me it would have been the world.

His hands reached behind him as he took the gift box from underneath our seat and placed in carefully in my lap, smiling I lifted the lid and laughed as I pulled out the cute toy, Gizmo. "Emmett, he's very cute but nowhere near as cute as you." I kissed him again as he looked at me like I had missed something. "Rose look in the box again, I only got Giz as a joke to show how funny your poor movie taste is. The real gift is something I was told is just as rare and unique as you are"

Just like he said there was a small blue velvet box under the fluffy teddy, opening the box with trembling fingers I gasped as the most beautiful pair of pink diamond earrings sparkled back at me.

"Oh Emmett they are so beautiful" Lost for words I looked back to him as the warm tears feel onto my cheeks "Thank you" I kissed him again, and all the emotions from the last 48 hours finally caught up with me, "Emmett before we go down stairs to your parents I want to talk to you. To talk to you about why I had to go home" Emmett stopped smiling and his eyes became very firm, he took my nervous twisting hands into his holding them firmly, "Rose I don't want you to feel like you need to tell me anything. All I care about is that you're happy and that you know how much I love you. Rosie, our past is just that, the past. You are my future, together you and me that is our future."

Taking a deep breath I smiled and relaxed into his loving arms, it was time to tell him everything.

**Emmett**

She was watching me, I knew she was. Its something I have noticed her doing a lot whenever she thinks I am asleep, it's almost like she thinks that when she wakes I won't be here anymore. Last night was totally mind blowing and the sexiest thing any women has ever done for me, she told me Mike was in on it and now I knew why the cocky bastard called me a lucky son of a bitch.

Lying in my tiny single bed I held on to Rose tightly, to save her falling out. Last night it had been too late to bother mum by making up the guest room, so instead I lived out my teenage fantasy of having a sexy blonde in my bed, although I did feel like I was cheating on my teenage lover. Before I went to sleep last night I said a mental sorry to Kym, thanking her for all her hours of pleasure during those lone horny filled teenage nights.

Opening my eyes I kissed her head softly, inhaling as much of her smell as I could, it made me almost drunk in its sweetness "Merry Christmas". Rose lifted her head from my chest and kissed my eagerly waiting lips before making me smile, "Merry Christmas, my monkey man" she said softly.

Mum had gotten up already and I could smell the delicious pancakes she was cooking, it seemed Rose smelt them too as her stomach gave its approval of the waiting breakfast, "Come on Rosie lets go get you some good old Cullen Christmas pancakes. Mum always makes extra special pancakes and fruit on Christmas she uses cinnamon and everything and I am dying to know if Santa has been!"

Rosie carefully stood up from the sheets and stretched her sexy body as I sat up from the comfortable mattress, she was wearing the ugly pyjamas my mother had left for me to wear. But right then they looked like the sexiest frozen little snow balls ever rolled.

"You know I thought those snowmen pyjamas were the ugliest fucking things I ever saw, but fuck me if right now they are not the sexiest snow balls ever." I slid my hands slowly under the warm flannel shirt, my fingers finding her hard peaks as her moans whispered from her full pouted lips, standing up from the bed I kissed my way along her throat to those sweet lips. My hard morning wood was pushing its self against her curved hip, making me grind my hips into hers. Kissing her neck and sucking her sweet scented jaw I saw my bedroom door open as my poor unsuspecting mother entered talking about bloody pancakes and Santa.

After we got past the rather embarrassing moment I took Rose down to the warm butter smelling kitchen. Rose was worried about sleeping over last night but I knew my folks would be cool; mum already saw it coming and the old man now sitting on the bar stall next to the kitchen counter top wearing matching pj's to Rosie was cool. Dad always took his lead from mum, if her boys were happy then Esme was happy, and in the long run that meant a happy Carlisle.

After pancakes shaped like a mutant Mickey Mouse and a large cup of welcome coffee we took our seats next to the tree passing round presents, Esme kept watching me and Rosie, forget the theatre tickets my happiness found in Rosie's little glances or touches made her smile brighter. After ripping up shiny paper, eating a layer of white chocolate from the selection Bella had bought for me I felt sick, happy and ready to go make the kids Christmas over at the hospital.

Rose left me in the lounge to go shower and dress; mum told her where the towels and some of her favourite body wash was kept. It made me so happy to see her welcome my Rosie into our family. While shopping for her Christmas present I had also found myself drawn towards the very dazzling ring display. It shocked me just how comfortable I found the visions of Rose wearing my ring, walking towards me in a white dress and us sitting together on a grassy lawn watching our kids roll around.

"Emmett, stop standing there you need to get ready. The suit is hanging up in the guest room; the beard is new I bought it last week, when you have it on call me so I can help put the padding in." Mum had returned from upstairs dressed perfectly, her favourite Christmas earrings sparkling. Edward and I had bought the diamond snowflake earrings for her many years ago, we were both in school and I had worked hard clearing several snow filled drive ways to earn my half of the present. Her face was one filled with love, pride and happiness that year when we presented her with our gift, Edward had picked them out, I had wanted to get some tinsel covered flashing hoops but looking now at the delicate shiny gems that old "golden balls" had chosen I knew he'd done good, just like always.

Once I was dressed in the heavy suit, with padding in place I looked at myself in the large mirror hanging from the back of the wardrobe door. The beard looked good, hiding most of my face and I noticed my eyes crinkled in the corners, just like dad's showing my hidden smile.

The shower had been turned off and I heard Rose return to my old room, I had yet to give her my present. Last night before we left the club I grabbed the box and hid the package under the old wooden dressing chair in my room, I had a sudden wicked thought about Rosalie sitting on "Santa's" knees, quietly I opened the bedroom door and watched her absorbing my old room, wearing little make up and dressed in the beautiful red soft dress from last night she looked peaceful and content.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Now little girl you come and sit on Santa's knee and tell me if you've been a good girl." Rosie jumped a little before bursting into that unbelievable laugh, the kind of laugh that shook her whole body and she doubled over. It made me unbelievably horny, happy and content.

I sat in the chair located in the far corner of my little room, looking over at my beautiful flushed cheeked girlfriend and patted my knee, inviting her to come join me. "Well I have been a very good girl this year. In fact you should ask my very sexy boyfriend, maybe he could inform you of just how good I have been?" She pulled down the scratchy white curls and kissed me, and her kiss made my blood boil. Leaning over the side of the hard wooden chair I picked up the gift box and nervously placed the package into Rosie's lap, "Rosie I got you something, I feel kind of silly giving it to you now, what with you giving me the keys to your place and asking me to live with you, but I hope it shows you just how much I love you"

Rosalie opened the box and her shining smile was me reward when she lifted out the Gizmo teddy I had tracked down on the internet, "Emmett, he's very cute but nowhere near as cute as you." Rose turned her smiling lips back to me and kissed me again. She had totally missed the main part of her present, "Rose look in the box again, I only got Giz as a joke to show how funny your poor movie taste is. The real gift is something I was told is just as rare and unique as you are." Well the girl in the store had said pink diamonds were considered rare and beautiful.

Watching as her slim fingers opened the box I heard her quiet gasp, "Oh Emmett they are so beautiful" Rose looked up towards me now and I watched the silent tear slip from her lashes. "Thank you" She kissed me again and I could feel the warm tears wet my cheeks; this kiss was not like the other kisses, there was something else there, it made me worry and I knew something was going to happen and no matter if I tried to hide behind my smile, the look in Roses face said I wasn't going to like it.

"Emmett before we go down stairs to your parents I want to talk to you. To talk to you about why I had to go home." Rosalie's voice was so cool and my experience with the past taught me nothing ever great came from the whole " Need to talk". My smile soon left my face as a chilling ice pulsed through my vein's. Rosalie sat there twisting her hands over and over in her lap, I felt like I had to do or say something.

What ever happened during her trip home I would face it head on, I would stand there beside her and no matter what had happened in the past it was just that the past. "Rose I don't want you to feel like you need to tell me anything. All I care about is that you're happy and that you know how much I love you. Rosie, our past is just that, the past. You are my future, together, you and me that is our future."

Rose took a deep breath, smiled and relaxed into my arms and chest. Nothing could have prepared me for the "horror" story she told me, it was as far away from any little past life tale I ever wanted to hear. No guy wants to hear about his girls ex boyfriends, it gives you this unnecessary caveman jealously, but I would rather hear a silly tale about an ex asshole who ran off with the ugly step sister, than the fair maiden to a wonderful fairytale castle. What Rose told me filled me with anger at her pain, awe of her strength and I was so proud of how strong she had become. Not once did I speak, not once did I let her know I was retaining information, the little details needed to end Royce King's world.

My father is a strong man and in both his family and his job Carlisle is held in the highest respect. Never once in my life have I feared my father. Never have I heard him shout or degrade anyone, even the town drunk who threw up in his waiting room can ever say they have felt afraid of Carlisle.

Royce King may believe himself to be a powerful man, his name has been heard of in my line of work on more then one occasion, but the name Cullen was just as powerful.

I listened to my angel calmly retell her life's tale up until this very moment of sitting here in my arms, the very same arms now holding on to her as though she may disappear.

I made a silent promise to myself and Rosalie's late father this morning sitting in that chair, I would teach King the very meaning of fear and unlike the coward he was I would not need to resort to his low level of terror, I would hit him right back were it hurt.

I kissed her passionately, but softly. All the while thanking the angels for bringing this delicate, strong and incredible flower into my life.

**Rosalie**

Emmett never interrupted me as I allowed my story to spill out in to the open, I could feel him tighten his strong grip around me as I told him about being afraid and running to Bella and Alice, and he kissed my head softly and calmly as I told him about Edward talking to me in the graveyard.

"Rosalie, I promise you, I will never, ever let you fear me or feel afraid again. You are my heart, my angel." Emmett kissed me firmly but sweetly, as he rested his head into the small of my neck, "I love you, so, so much" I felt the whispers of his lips against my skin. Believing with complete confidence in his love and promise to me.

All too soon it was time to leave for the hospital, Carlisle laughed as he watched Emmett walk into the kitchen where he and Esme were waiting.

"Your only jealous dad, you just wish you still had the strength to carry all these presents" Emmett joked as he swung swinging the large sack easily over his shoulder to load up the car Emmett making it look effortless. "No son not at all, I was just laughing at how much less padding you needed compared to me. Best not let you have too many cookies hey. Looks like Santa may need a head start of the New year's diet" We all laughed as Emmett looked horrified at his fathers wicked comments, "Rosie baby, I am fat?" he questioned as he looked at me a little pissed at the idea of him being fat.

This morning I showered and dressed ready for the last chocolate meeting of the year, tonight we would bring in the New Year with each other and our wonderful boyfriends, knowing the year ahead held many surprises and many reasons to celebrate. Before I left I took some time to stare shamelessly at the naked man in my bed, "Rosie if you don't leave now I may have to drag you back to bed and lick every inch of that creamy sweet skin" Emmett still had his eyes closed and was killing me with his smile.

Walking into the pot I found my 2 best friends sitting at our usual Alice looked her perfect stylish self, buzzing in her seat making Bella vibrate as she tried to drink her coffee, Bella I noticed was looking at me with a quiet worry no doubt Edward had told her of our meeting in the graveyard. "Rose are those pink diamonds! Wow they look like Wang's new collection, they are really rare and unique" trust Alice to notice the earrings that I had been wearing since Emmett had given them to me. "Yes I think your right, well you should being Miss Vogue and all."

At the word "Miss" Alice began to squeal so loud that Sammy and Billy looked over at us from the chocolate counter, "Ok I know we are meant to be talking about tonight and working out a plan of action just in case if our outfits turn out to be hideous, but you guys are going to die. Rose I maybe a Miss right now, but Jasper proposed!" Alice thrust up her left hand in front of us and sitting upon her forth finger a very striking sparkly diamond on an elegant platinum band "And I said .....Yes!"

So our afternoon was spent eating ridiculous amounts of celebratory chocolates as Alice told us every sickening romantic detail of her Christmas proposal, and we found out that Jasper was the king of understated romance.

"Right ladies we are set to meet at the club in full costume by twenty hundred hours, be sure to wear correct make up and hair to complete your outfit adding the right shoes or underwear were needed. These boys will without question over looked shoes, make up and accessories. You ladies have my home and cell phone numbers so ring me if you're missing the essential items, you each have several ?? hours, good luck and Rose… please no harming Emmett when he drops off your outfit." Alice looked firmly at me when she added the last instruction of attack for tonight. With all the excitement of her engagement I had not got round to telling her or Bella about Emmett first being my boyfriend and second that he was as of Christmas Eve living with me.

"Ummm Rose?" Bella stopped me as I unlocked my car door, "How are you? Only I know Edward spoke with you on Christmas Eve, he told me about you standing up to your past and I'm so pleased you finally found the strength to do it. You don't have to tell me the details but I just wanted you know I'm here for you, if you needed to talk" Bella looked at me as if she was studying my face, "Thank you, I know you're always here for me. You've always been a good friend Bella, Alice too I know I haven't always been such a good friend in return, my behaviour towards Edward in the past has been appalling and I promise not to be such a monster anymore."

Bella began to walk backwards towards her old red truck parked several spaces away from mine, "Your not a monster, your Rosalie Hale my fierce best friend and I love you. Now go home and play nice with Emmett, whatever that poor man has picked out put it on and use it to tease him, but don't be late to the club or Tinkerbelle is going to be even more pissed then when she finds out about you living with the monkey man!" said loudly as she winked and turned on her heel to continue walking to her car. I was sure my face had a look of shock plastered all over it, I was positive. Bella like Edward knew everything, _damn that little minx just goes to prove it's always the one you least expect._ I thought to myself.

Arriving home I showered, applied my body lotion and slipped into my fluffy robe and waited. Any minute now Emmett would reveal the outfit of his choice for this evening, _please God let it have more material then a bra and please don't let it be gold. _I chanted over and over to myself.

"Rosie! You ready?" Emmett walked into our bedroom holding 2 blue garment bags over his head and his smile made me break out into a cold sweat; Emmett hooked the bag on the back of the white door, pulled down the long zip before revealing my night's attire.

"Emmett, you're kidding me right?"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**New Years Eve up next.**

**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, you have to thank the wicked Miss Sheena for helping me, the lady is a star!**


	19. Happy New Year!

**Happy New Year!**

**So sorry for the long awaited update, but this chapter just meant so much to me and it had to be right. **

With the song what is written in **bold** is sung by a guy and what is written in_ italics_ is sung by a woman. The chorus is left normal as it is sung by both.

**I do not own Twilight**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Emmett**

The gentle voice woke me as I listened to Rosie singing softly in the shower, I kept my eyes closed and lost myself in the warmth of our bed and the soothing tune in her song. Today saw many items needing to be checked off my to do list, it was the biggest night of the year for the club and like every New Year's party I wanted this years to be the biggest event yet.

Rose had plans to meet with the girls over at the chocolate pot. It was their local hang out of choice, when her phone pinged last night saying simply "chocolate time!" Rose had smiled and talked it over with me about letting the gang in on our relationship. Well it was only Alice and Jasper who needed to know seeing as Bella and Edward had cracked on to us alarmingly early on.

My eyes were still closed when I heard Rosie come into the bed room and dressed. When I no longer heard the rustle of her clothing I knew she was just standing there watching me,"Rosie if you don't leave now I may have to drag you back to bed and lick every inch of that creamy sweet skin" I heard her giggle quietly and I flashed my best panty dropping smile knowing the effect it had on her.

Soon as I heard her car pull out of the drive I showered, dressed and began to attack my list, first stop the club to check on Mike. The bar had been close for the last 2 nights to allow the decorators to set up the props. This year's theme was "A night at the movies"; the company I had hired to decorate the club had not failed in their promise to transform our club into a classic old film "Hollywood" venue.

There were the most impressive decorations of mirror balls, red velvet curtains and a roped red carpet entrance. The caterers had promised to deliver chocolate fountains of dark milk and white chocolate, old fashion movie style cartons of popcorn and tubs of ice cream.

Mike and I had spent months working on cocktails and the last week had been spent working out the bar staff rotation, we had it fixed that each team member had 2 breaks in the course of the night, they didn't have to wear fancy dress but every year the staff have done me proud with their efforts. The door staff were already at the club helping with the set up, Eric was running through the night's entertainment with his crew and Mike had seen to the stock. 3 hours later I was satisfied things were running to plan. I would of course be back early tonight to run over my final checks.

On the way to the fancy dress store to collect my outfit I called into Jaspers to see if he needed any last minute items, "Nah I got it sorted out a while ago, in fact it was only the necklace I needed to find to finish Alice's outfit and I had it delivered off the internet few weeks ago. It was actually something I wanted to buy for Alice anyway." Jasper still was not giving away any idea about his choice for their costumes, but given his movie choice over the years it had to be nerdy, I was putting money on Star Wars, in fact thinking about it how many gold bikinis would I spot in the club tonight.

"So I have something I wanted to ask you" Jasper was looking at me smugly and I raised my eye brows and gave a single nod for him to continue, he had my full attention now. "I want to know if you'll be my Best Man?" Holy shit! Did he really just tell me he's getting married?

"Really? You mean you asked Tinkerbelle and she said yes and everything?" My words sounding surprised as I watched him chuckle and nod his head like one of those bobble head dolls, "Well fuck yes I'll be your best man!" I slapped him firmly on the back as we sealed our deal with a hug, "Thanks Emmett, I know Edward will be cool with it, seeing as I get to be his and you mine, this just means Edward can be yours for when you grow a pair and ask Rosalie" I fell back from him looking shocked, I mean did they all know and if they did was it written that easily across my face, coz I was never playing poker on a guys night ever again.

"Don't look so shocked, it's not like everyone knows. In truth I only worked it out a few weeks ago, but relax I have yet to tell anyone." Jasper turned towards the kitchen and opened the fridge passing me a chilled water bottle and he was looking just as smug as before.

"How did you find out? Only we haven't told anyone, yet everyone is able to tell us" Jasper leant back against the cool work top on his elbows and crossed his feet, "Knew it had to be something when you pulled out that red thong while dancing with her at Alice's Halloween function. Rosalie's feeling seem to hit me like a train, I just picked up on her anger, and in my experience of reading people, you know models and clients?" I continued to nod my head like fucking idiot, amazed at my friend's secret talent "Hate and anger are close to love and lust. So you said everyone knows that make me the last to know then?"

Oh god no it meant if I was working this out right, and I hope I had it worked out correct, feeling the evil grin spread across my face. "Alice is the last to know. In fact unless she told Rose she knows Miss fortune cookie "all seeing" Tinkerbelle has no idea" The many ideas of how to reveal our relationship to Alice played through my head and each evil idea got more and more funny.

After spilling my guts to Jasper over a few rounds of Halo about how in to my relationship I was with Rosie, I left to pick up my costume and the last little touches for tonight. It took me only seconds to come up with the idea for tonight, I'll be honest my first idea was to bring out the gold spandex and chains, of course that idea went out the window with a groan when Rose made it very clear my balls would be "strung" up if I did.

The shops were crowed as people were making last minute dashes for their party needs, I grabbed the bags from the costume shop and picked up the finishing touches for Roses outfit by buying her the White Louboutin shoes my mother had finally tracked down. When I paid for them I nearly had a stroke, I mean honestly do women really pay this much for shoes? But fuck me they made my dick twitch.

When I walked into our house I smelt her sweet chocolate scented body wash and I climbed the stairs to our bedroom. Rosie was sitting on the edge of our bed dressed in only that sexy fluffy robe, putting the garment bags on the hook at the top of the door I smiled and turned towards my nervous girlfriend, "Roise! You ready?"

Pulling down the zip on the blue bag hiding her outfit I could hear Rose was holding her breath, stepping to the side Rose stood up from the bed and let out a gasp, "Emmett, you're kidding me right?"

**Rosalie**

My hands unconsciously smoothed over the perfect white satin slip dress, its design simple and elegant. The dress hung smoothly from its padded hanger, its classic fitted silhouette pooling in soft waves at the hem. "I got shoes that go with it too. Mum found them for me; I picked them up in town this lunchtime….. You … don't … have to wear it…. It was just a silly idea…" Emmett was mumbling nervously and hastily pulling other items out of shopping bags, my eyes spotted the shoe box and my heart stuttered they were Louboutin's.

"Emmett, breathe please. Just relax. It's a beautiful dress, but I don't get it? Am I going as a princess or bride or…." His face broke out into the most dazzling smile with those sexy dimples pressed into his cheeks. Pulling out the second garment bag hidden under mine and swiftly he pulled out his costume, then it all fell in to place. "Perfect. Now I totally get it" My giggles were soon joined by his booming laughter.

"Well after you put the stopper on the whole Star Wars fantasy I figured this was the next best thing. I do remember some totally hot, sexy ass but very classy blonde once asking if I was "King Kong's" brother" Emmett lifted me up into his strong arms and pulled us down into our bed, looking back over my shoulder to take another look at the gorilla suit I could not stop the laughter shaking my body.

Standing in front of my pine dressing mirror I took the time to check over my look, the dress fitted perfectly skimming and hugging my curves in the best way, my hair hung in big tonged waves and I used my grandmothers silver crystal hair slide to sweep up one side of my hair. All that was missing was the 1940's movie star cherry red lips; carefully I feathered my lip liner on to my lips before sweeping them over with my favorite red lipstick. To think I had been so worried about gold bikinis and light sabers, maybe I could treat Emmett to his little Leah fantasy, of course it would be just for him and in our bedroom, that I could handle better then a night club full of sweaty horny pigs all trying to cop a feel.

"Baby! You ready?" Emmett was calling from the bottom of the stairs, he was dressed in a classic black tux calling it the "Monkey suit" he was going to wear the Kong suit in little intervals due to the fact it was so hot in the club and the heavy fur suit would only add to the discomfort when he covered the breaks behind the bar.

One final look in the mirror and I was happy to leave, it was still early but Emmett wanted to check on the running of the club, he and Mike had been planning this one night for many months. We drove to the club in his jeep talking about what the guys had planned for my girls.

"Well I have a feeling old golden balls will have our little ding dong Bells dressed up like Catherine zeta Jones from Zorro, right when Zorro cuts her corset. Poor old Eddie had quite the number of cold showers after we watched that movie in the cinema." Emmett was betting he knew his boys choice better then I would "Well if I have learn anything from Edward you know he'll have Bella dressed up in some god awful nuns outfit, or like "Anne of the green gables" anything to have her over dressed." Emmet was laughing and nodding his head in agreement of my evaluation of Edwards though process.

"You know if you asked me I would never put you two together for brothers. He's such a cutie, softly spoken, little virtuous "church" boy and then there is you." Emmett stopped smiling and looked at me hurt and pouty, "I'm cute, aren't I baby?" His mouth struggling to hold out in that sexy pout against the laughter, "Emmett your many things, cute being the least of them. Sexy, manly, lick able and a total sex god… Yes. Cute and frigid?......... Hell no!" Emmett lost control over his pout as I used his own enthusiastic expression against him.

The club looked great, gold pillars held red velvet ropes clearly guiding you into the wonderland of the main area. Once I stepped into the main dance floor I spun around on the spot taking in all the details, there were huge draped red curtains, little collections of tables covered with gold cloth and old fashioned lamps, there were popcorn machines being worked by girls dressed in old pin up cinema usher outfits, some of the girls wearing setting up body trays of ice cream tubs and the room seemed to be show casing a thousand twinkling stars.

As I walked toward the bar I spotted several ice Martini bars and then I smelt the most unforgettable aroma of sweet, rich and sinful chocolate. As I closed my eyes slowly dreaming of the addictive scent, just like I could smell in the Melting Pot. My nose made me turn slightly toward the main sitting area were normally you would find several large leather couches. Opening my eyes I found a long table covered in shining gold and red cloth, displaying bowls of strawberries, bananas and marshmallows. 3 huge rippling fountains stood in the center, spilling curtains of velvet white, dark and milk chocolate.

"I asked them to make sure the chocolate was of the finest quality, in fact I did tell the guy I hired them out from I would be putting his guarantee to the test." Emmett had stood behind me slipping his hands around my waist, I loved how the satin felt against my skin it made me shiver along with the sensation of his warm breath against my neck as he place light kisses under my ear. Emmett speared a large red strawberry on to a long wooden spike and held it under the white rich velvet curtain and covered the fruit in a thick layer. Careful not to drip onto my dress he held the treat to my mouth as I slowly wrapped my red painted lips around the berry, its warm and juicy texture made me moan as my senses took over.

"Fuck Rosie, your killing me" I opened my eyes to find a very turned on and flush cheeked Monkey Man shifting his hips as he tried to ease the tension from his pants. Being just as turned on by the gorgeous man stood in front of me seducing me with chocolate I leant into his ear and tried in my best husky whisper to gain a little alone time before the party started "Office?"

Without warning or words Emmett threw me over his shoulder and swiftly left the main hall heading towards the darkened passage way to his office, I heard hit foot kick open the door and before he could put me down onto my feet I heard the moaning and gasps, we were not alone.

"Oh god……… So good……. So fucking sweet" I looked over my shoulder towards the back of the room were the leather couch was pushed away from the wall, the groans and moaning were whispered but I could clearly make out the male tones. Turning back to look up at Emmett his face was shocked and he could obviously like me hear the couple who must be making out behind his couch. Just as I was about to pull him away and leave the couple to their heated moment we heard the undeniable tone's of a woman, "Oh Edward! Yes! Oh God those fingers are magic……., play me…."

That did it, any hopes of leaving that doorway were shattered when I felt Emmett's chest shaking behind me as we both tried to keep our laughter under control but lost miserably seconds later.

The look on poor Bella's heavily blushed face when she screamed and looked over the top of the couch, as for Edward I had never seen a grown man look so mortified then he did when he heard his brothers booming voice mocking him, "Oh Eddie…..oh … twinkle fingers,….. Play my keys….. oh yeah like that oh…oh" I could not stop laughing as Emmett tried his best to sound like Bella, but as soon as I seen the tears threaten to spill from her shocked face I swiftly slapped him upside his head.

We were still laughing as we left the "virtuous" and "cute" couple to tidy themselves up and join us in the bar.

"I want to die" poor Bella hung her head down and I was sure if her hair was not pinned up so delicately in tiny curls and knots she would be hiding behind her mahogany curtain. "Oh Bella please, just try to relax and see the funny side. You know it was not even an hour ago I was telling Emmett I found Edward to be a cutie and almost choir boy like. I am a very happy momma to be proven wrong this one time" My little speech earned me a giggle and deepening of her ever present blush, but most of all it made Bella relax.

Edward came over with Emmett who was now wearing his Kong suit, but carrying his mask the main doors were due to open in minutes and he wanted to be dressed ready to greet his loyal clients. Edward was dressed in a classic tux and silk bow tie and was now wearing a porcelain white face mask, he made a perfect Phantom. Bella was dressed in the most stunning pale pink full ball gown, her long hair curled and pinned up on top of her head by silver diamond hair pins, standing next to Edward you would agree she did make a very beautiful Christine.

"Emmett never disappointed you then?" Bella was sipping her champagne and smiled as she looked over my outfit, "No, I was worried and I did practice the whole 2 buns look but thank god he listened to my warning about the Star Wars look. He has been very sweet, putting together the entire look, he even found the perfect shoes" I lifted my foot in front on us and showed off the satin and crystal covered heels.

"Well we did ok, lets just hope Jasper hit the target too" Before Bella could continue her train of thought we heard the squeals of our favorite fairy. "Look at you guys!" Alice was almost unrecognizable, the wig made her look so different but in a good way, the long dark waves made her more beautiful and "elfin" like.

Jasper stood behind her and he too looked almost unrecognizable, his beard and dark long haired wig totally transformed his face. "Alice you make a totally believable Arwen, but Jazz not loving the bum fluff and you have a long way to go if you think you could kick wizard butt as Aragon" Emmett had joined us bringing each of us ladies a tub of soft ice cream with little wooden spoon.

The night past quickly, the club was packed and I did notice more then several gold outfits and bun wearing Leah's all who looked pissed off at their boyfriends who seemed more interested in comparing light sabers with the other Hans Solos. Emmett worked hard making sure he said hello to all his important clientele, Mike worked just as hard covering the bar and together with Emmett they both performed a few "cocktail" sessions earning many rounds of applause from the buzzed and happy crowd. Eric and his fellow D.J's kept the dance floor jumping and I lost count how many dances me and my girls shook what our mothers gave us too.

No matter how busy he was Emmett still found the time to join me for a dance, make sure I had a drink or just to deliver me a sweet kiss on his many rounds around the room. Alice looked so complete in Jaspers arms as the two spend the night looking into each others eyes almost like they were sharing the most intimate of conversations, yet neither of them had to speak. Edward and Bella had gotten over their earlier "moment" from the office; Bella was now giggling as she recounted the story to Alice as we stood in the ladies bathroom applying our lip stick ready for our New Years kiss.

Standing there next to my two best friends I lost myself in thoughts about how far we had all come from this time last year. "Rose?" I didn't hear Alice the first time she spoke but on the third or forth mention of my name I shook away thoughts of dragons and price charming, returning my attention back to the present. "Sorry Tinks, what were you saying?" I faced towards my friends as Alice took my hand and Bella's.

"Well we all know how I can see things, like I knew this year was going to bring our Happy Ever After. Now I know that's not true for you Rose but I swear I see you with a sparkly on your finger next year I just know Prince Charming is out there waiting for you. Bella I see your wedding being beautiful and I have the clearest vision of you as the blushing bride" Her comments made Bella and I look at each other knowingly. Tinkerbelle may be stating the obvious about Bella being a blushing bride but for once I hoped her vision was right about my "sparkly" finger, after all she was right about prince charming, only wrong about me finding him next year, he had already broke the spells.

The dance floor was covered with sweaty happy people all holding on to their New Years kiss as Eric announced the 5 minute warning till the start of a New Year. Bella was dancing sweetly in Edward's firm arms they had moved into a quite corner of the club slowly spinning around on the spot, just like out of a movie. Alice was sitting on Jaspers lap as they both cupped each others faces, lost in unspoken words of love.

Looking around I could not find my prince anywhere and a moment of disappointment hit my stomach, "Rosalie!" Turning behind me I spotted the person who had called me to their attention, "He wants you to go with me!" Mike was pulling me quickly by my hand behind him towards a black door; he shouldered the door open and pointed me up the wooden stair case. Slowly I took the steps towards a door at the top of the stair well, nerves consumed me as I heard the noise from the club fade away and the air seemed to grow cooler.

Opening the door at the top of the stairs I froze at the sight before me.

**Emmett**

The night had gone down so well, everyone was passing on their approval of the theme, drinks and entertainment. My staff had not failed me in their efforts, even Eric was decked out in a wicked "Bond" costume and he was sitting in the D.J booth all night, not being seen anyone. Mike looked fucking killer in his Top Gun jump suit and glasses; the door guy's made me laugh by wearing sunglasses and stating they were the Men in Black.

The dance floor had been full the whole night and the bar had been packed, each staff member had grabbed at least one 15 minute break to spend with their friends and I was happy to do my share of cover behind the bar. Despite my busy rounds of either socializing or severing I made sure to grab a dance or kiss with the most beautiful woman in the club. My Rosie looked so stunning and it was not going unnoticed by any of the guys here or their pissed off half naked gold covered girlfriends. Picking the whole Kong theme had been a moment of pure genius, Rosalie looked breath taking and the night was working out perfect, I was almost more nervous because it was too perfect.

At half 11 the guys found me at the bar to let me know the girls had all gone to touch up their make up ready for the big count down and it gave us the perfect time to set everything up. Jasper had taken all the candles up to the roof terrace from my office and was quickly lighting them while placing them across the ground. Edward was setting up his I pod and showing me the play list he had put together for me, the night's sky was clear and ready to be lit up in a thousand colours from the cities fireworks.

"You're all set dude. Just don't fuck it up" Jasper punched my shoulder as he placed the matches back onto the table holding the tub of chocolate frosting, champagne and glasses, his words doing little to take away the sick feeling spinning over and over in my stomach.

"I don't think I can do this." Both guys turned to look at me like I had just punched them in their stomachs not my own. "Emmett, you don't have to do anything. If you love her and want to do this then cool, great. But if your having second thoughts?" Edward had put his hands on to my shoulders pushing me up straight to look me in the eyes as he spoke taking on dad's firm tone.

"No it's not that I don't want to, fuck it's not that. I just don't know how?" I shook my head letting the nerves take over, "I mean what should I say? I'm not like you guys. She's like perfect and so fucking wonderful and deserves to hear the most romantic words about just how much I love her" before I could work myself into more of a wreck both my boys stopped me, slapping me firmly on the back.

"I might play a tune on the piano and Jasper may write a sonnet, but that's us and that's what made our girls fall just for us. Rosalie loves you, because you are just that, just you. Emmett if you can't find the words then track number 5 will say it for you" Edward gave me a final hug before he and Jasper left me standing out on the roof wearing my damn stiff tux feeling the little box burning my pocket.

My mobile buzzed to let me know Mike had found her and would be sending her up the stair well to me, my heart pounded as I waiting straining to hear her heels on the wooden stairs. When I spotted the door handle turn I turned my body away from the door and looked out into the night's sky checking my watch we had 5 minutes till the start of what I hoped would be the best year of my life.

Her heels stopped and I heard Rose take in a sudden gasp as she took in the sight before her. Steadying my nerves I pressed play on the little speaker letting the soft piano music fill the air and I thanked old twinkle fingers for choosing the best calming and romantic music.

Rose was still standing in the door way when I walked towards her and tried to smile, "Rosalie would you dance with me please?" my voice shook as I held out my hand trying to keep it from shaking in my fears of her rejection. Without a word Rose nodded and fit herself into my arms, her head resting against my chest as I slowly turned us around the make shift dance floor Jasper had set out with candles.

Her soft fingers reached up into my hair and their gentle movements helped to calm my nerves as I gently traced lines along her neck and shoulders. The bangs and bright lights that lit the sky above us let us know the a New Year had began and slowly I lifted her head towards me, "Happy New Year Rosie" I whispered kissing her soft full mouth, before she put her head back down on to my chest Rose placed another kiss under my ear and whispered "Happy New Year".

Still dancing to the soft piano music we watched the last few fireworks light up the heavens with glitter before the music changed and a soft song began to play and taking Edwards advice I turned it up using the tiny remote and we both just listened to the words. They were perfect and it was as thought they were written just for us.

_I've been living with a shadow over head  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on_

**I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need them again someday  
I've been setting aside time, to clear a little space in the corners of my mind**

All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
ohhh

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs  
I know that it's out there  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere_

**I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
not just somebody to get me through the night  
I could use some direction, and I'm open to your suggestions**

All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
and If I open my heart again  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end

_  
There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration, not just another negotiation_

All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
and If I open my heart to you  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do  
and if you help me to start again  
you know that I'll be there for you in the end.

When the music faded away into my favorite version of "The way you look tonight" I stopped turning us and holding Roses soft hands in mine I dipped down on to one knee and taking the box from my pocket looked up into the face of my angel.

"Rosalie, I love you. There are many words written about love and beauty and yet when I look at you they fail to compare. I'm not a poet, I can't write you a song, I can't even fix a radiator on a broken down jeep, but I can promise to love you forever. If you let me spend my life with you I will learn the words to tell you how much I love you and how beautiful you are. I will learn how to play you a song and I will learn how to fix a car." As I looked into her beautiful face she had tears slipping down her cheeks, her chest shook from gentle sobs and in her eyes I saw happiness and love. Love just for me. Just for us.

"Rosie, baby. Will you marry me?"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The song is from a movie called "Music and Lyrics" it stars Drew Barrymore and Hugh Grant. When I read the Twilight books I was listening to the movie's soundtrack and the song gave me the idea for Rose and Emmett. **

**Hope you liked it, please leave me a review I really do love hearing your thoughts and they mean so much to me. **

**Up next is the final chapter and someone better tell Alice! Bella better pop that cherry and Rose had better of said yes to our monkey man!**


	20. Wish on a star

**When you wish upon a star.**

**We are on the last chapter; of course I will be giving you wonderful girls a complete Happy Ever After in form of the epilogue. **

**Thank you for the reviews and add's to alerts or favourites you have all made my day, week, month and year! **

**I do not own Twilight. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Rosalie. **

"Alice, we still have time calm down." Driving towards the town Alice sat next to me running over the list of everything we still had to either buy or collect ready for Bella's bridal shower. The months had simply flown by leaving us just 7 days before Bella Swan became Mrs Bella Cullen. Every time I said the name I could feel the smile take over my face. Soon I would become Mrs Cullen as well.

Emmett had melted my heart on News Year Eve by giving me my perfect fairy tale, dancing under the midnight stars, drinking champagne and eating chocolate frosting out of the tub. Emmett never believed himself to be as romantic as Edward or Jasper but I believed he was, in fact to me he was more romantic, more loving. To me, for me, he was perfect.

"Rose please concentrate, take your mine off a certain "Ape" and come back to the living." Alice was giving me the face. She still had not forgiven Emmett for keeping her in the dark. I however was soon forgiven when I asked her to be my maid of honour; rather clever thinking on my part when I considered it was hard for her to stay mad at me while asking about dress colours or flowers.

Just the memory of Alice's reaction when she walked into the office to collect her bag in the early hours of the New Year had me in a fit of giggles....

*****

Emmett and I had finally grown too cold on the roof and decided to return to the club; it must have been around 2am and many of the patrons had retired to their homes or taken their celebrations down to the harbour café when Emmett had rushed us unnoticed into his warm office. Before I could lock the door he grabbed me from behind by the waist and lavished my neck in kisses. He spun me rounds as my whole body began to relax from previously shivering in the cold outside, to now almost burning with the warmth of the office accompanied by the waves of heat that radiated off his body, which had finally pressed me up against the back wall. We were so lost in our act of pure animal passion, that whilst I was pulling off his shirt and as Emmett hitched up my dress we didn't notice the door opening. It was only when we heard the ear piercing scream that came from that direction that we realised we had been sprung.

Both frozen in the moment, my legs wrapped around his thick waist, his hands cupping my ass and thighs, we could not move. Looking over Emmett's bare shoulder I saw my tiny beautiful friend standing shocked in the doorway."My eyes! Oh shit…oh fuck…JAZZY!" Alice started to call out loudly and before my feet could find the floor or before Emmett could pull up his pants the door way became very crowded and four faces stared right back into my own horror stricken face.

"Well now look at who's been caught with his pants down. Are you a bit red there Emmett?" Bella was returning the teasing as she doubled over in laughter, Edward was sniggering like a child who was sitting on the stairs watching their brother getting punished by the parents and Jasper looked like he was seconds away from slapping Emmett on the back in some kind of locker room moment of celebration.

"How can you all just stand there….. I … come on …… look at them… it's them… you know together!" Alice's light tinkering voice was becoming higher pitched and more confused as the seconds ticked on. Emmett set me back onto my feet and tucked away anything unsightly both of us still smiling as we looked at each other and despite being caught in the most awful position we didn't care. Whether we were ready or not Alice had finally caught us and so now was the time to come clean, "Tink, don't be mad, but Emmett and I, well we are just that – It's me and him, him and me, it has been for a while now." Alice looked hurt and shocked as I tried to explain. "It happened out of nowhere, but honest to god Alice I'm so happy, please don't be mad at me, at us." I looked to my friend pleading for her to understand that we had not planned to deceive anyone, least of all our friends. "Oh my god! Rose how I can be mad at you?" Alice then turned her tiny frame away from us placing her hands on her hips to look at our slightly guilty faced friends. "However, I can and _will_ be mad at you guys. I can see it written all over your faces that you all knew....didn't you!" Alice punched a grinning Jasper firmly on the arm, before scowling at Edward and Bella. "Am I really the last to know?" Alice looked so pissed off and Emmett's booming laughter was doing little to appease my "visionary" friend.

"Hey all seeing and knowing fairy queen come here." Emmett called Alice over to him with open arms. Being wary of the half dressed teasing child that is my fiancée Alice walked slowly towards him and her eyes narrowed. I could hear everything he told her in low whisper as I stood beside them. "If it makes you any less pissed off I can let you be the first to know our newest revelation." Alice was standing wrapped in his arms listening to him whisper against her ear and only nodded for his continued news, "Just 2 hours ago I asked your very beautiful best friend to marry me and you're the first to know she said yes." Alice screamed out so loud in her excitement that I swear we all went deaf.

"I told you Rosalie Hale, I told you I saw you wearing a sparkly this year!" Alice wrapped me into a strong hold and started to jump up and down on the spot screaming over and over how her sight was never wrong. Bella soon joined us, and from the death grip of my best friends I spotted Emmett smiling while receiving back slaps and manly hugs from his boys....

*****

"We need more napkins; we should have picked out a cream one to compliment the lavender ones." Alice was placing all the bags from our shopping trip into my trunk before we left town to set up Esme's back garden for Bella's shower. We had been planning the whole thing for weeks now and every little detail had been taken care of. The guys were going to the club were I had made Emmett promise me no one would get to drink or shave eye brows, an agreement was reached regarding the "entertainment" sure the boys were not thrilled but agreed to allow us girls to pick out and arrange their stripper. One of Tinkerbelle's finest visions, after we heard that Jasper and Emmett were planning to hire some "dancers" Alice told me and together we confronted the boys. I was so pissed when Alice told the boys they could have strippers providing she got to call the company and pick the dancers, the look on her face told me not to question her actions so I didn't.

By late afternoon Esme's back garden was transformed, white twinkle lights, candles, cake stands and huge jugs of margaritas were set up ready for the party. "Tinks I can't believe you organised the boys their strippers! The whole point of that sit down after you over heard their planning was to get them to drop the idea....what happened?! You better of picked out the ugliest looking woman let me tell you! Ugh just the idea of some tramp wiggling in front of my over sexed hornier then a 14 year old fiancée makes my skin crawl!" Alice had poured out everyone glasses of our fruity tequila drink and Esme had asked if we knew what the boys had planned for Edward tonight. I think both her and Bella were just worried for Edwards "Choir boy" status.

"Oh please Rose, you really must believe I am an idiot, like I would let my Jazzy get pawed by some cheap perfume wearing half dressed cowgirl!" Alice took her seat in the garden next to Bella sipping her cocktail slowly. "I did reach an agreement with the boys after Rose and I bargained with them over their plans. I have kept my side of the deal and their dancers should be there within the next half hour." Alice had a look of pure devil and I suddenly regretted writing off my friend by thinking she had gone ahead and booked some common whores.

"Alice dear, by the look on your face am I to think you have indeed booked some proper dancers for the boys. As in Ballet dancers?" Esme had also picked up on Alice's devilish side, you had to give my soon to be mother credit for working out peoples characters fast. "No Esme, I promised them strippers and that is just what they have coming. In fact as soon as Officer Aro and Fireman Marcus are finished they are coming here to give us a repeat performance of what they preformed for the guys." Alice added as she sipped some more of her cocktail and looked mischievously at us over the rim of the glass. We all fell back into our chairs laughing and I doubled over as my sides hurt with the vision of Emmett watching some stripper pour oil over his ripped muscular chest.

I knew to never, ever, underestimate or bet against Alice.

**Emmett**

"Jazz! Come the fuck on man, grow some balls. Alice was not even that pissed off about the idea of some "erotic" entertainment. I mean come on dude she even booked the girls for fuck sake, now stop pissing your pants and get your singles out - I want to see you right there with me stuffing those panties!!"

Jasper had been looking green all day; the idea of strippers was never really his idea in the first place, but seeing as it was my golden balls of a baby brother finally getting married and therefore getting some proper action I just had to send him off with a educational bang. It's just one of those big brothers duties, along with teasing the crap out of him and Bella the morning after the wedding night. Bella's blush was going too be seen from space once I got them two in the breakfast room next week after their wedding night. Rosie was not as helpful as Alice had been, in fact I was a little scared for my own golden balls, when she and Alice sat me and the pussy whipped "Jasmine" down to talk about dancers. The end result of the negotiation was a great one Alice would book the strippers and that just meant one less detail for us to cover.

The guys were grabbing beers from the bar, Mike had made sure to hire only guys to cover the bar making everyone more chilled out and my life easier by avoiding pissed off barmaids. Eric had the music covered playing some wicked playlists of Queen and the Stones, the pizzas had been delivered and Eddie looked fairly relaxed drinking at the bar with dad.

"Gentleman! May I invite you all to take your seats." Eric's smooth voice crooned out over the system, he must have been informed that our entertainment had arrived. Edward suddenly looked nervous and I noticed he was pale as he looked at me in horror. "Come on baby brother, take a seat next to the master and allow me to educate you in the delights of the body!" I slapped my hand down firmly on Edwards shoulder firmly and pulled him over to the table I had set up just for him in the centre of the dance floor. Dad was chuckling as he gave Edward a neat whiskey shot; Jasper took his place on the other side of our shy guy, his face looking full of sympathy to his impending embarrassment.

The smoke machines hissed sending clouds of dry ice into the air and the music changed into a thumping tone, the other guys all started to hoop and holler as police sirens were sounded. "Emmett I really don't think this is a good idea, I mean what about the girls? It just doesn't seem right them all sitting together at mum's eating cake swapping wife tips while we're here degrading ourselves and these girls..." Edward looked uneasy and ready to bolt as he shouted his concerns over the noise. "Chill out Eddie, if you really think Miss Blushing bride is eating finger sandwiches and talking knitting patterns then you my brother have a lot to learn about women..." I informed him as I threw my right arm around his neck tightly resting on his shoulders, pulling his ear closer to me so that I could give him one more sold piece of advice, "Just follow my lead, and if you get the chance you really should join one of them on the stage and help rub in some of that oil, oh but be a gent as well and stuff one of these in their panties." I stuffed a few of my notes into his shirt pocket with my free hand before leaning back in to my seat and joining the guys in their cheering.

The lights went out leaving us in total darkness as we heard Eric shout "Officer I think we have a naughty boy in need of your cuffs!" The spot light went on and the most butch looking women I had ever seen stood there dressed in a police uniform pounding a baton in her hand with a force I didn't know women could possess.

"Emm, is that a dude?" Jasper was looking at the dance floor but with his head turned slightly in my direction and before I had a chance to answer his question it was answered for us all when suddenly the stripper pulled off the white shirt and began to pour oil all over his chest. "What the fuck?" I turned to look back at Edward and Jasper as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and the rest of the guys all began to question just what kind of sick shit we had booked.

I flipped open the cell and put it to my ear, "Oh I see your dancers have arrived, that's good. Now don't you boys over work Officer Aro or fire marshal Marcus or they won't be giving us the same performance." Alice was obviously laughing as she talked back slightly sniggering at me down the phone. "Alice, I should of bloody known, you really are one scary little monster. Fuck is there really only dudes here?" I didn't know why I even bothered to ask, it was just some desperate hope that there was going to be some hot sexy ass bendy dancer coming out. "Nope, I told you I would book you a stripper and I did - 2 of them in fact and I think they are rather hot. Payback's a bitch hey Emm..." She added as she chuckled some more before I heard the evil fairy shout across to the group of screaming girls that were all gathered at my mother's house, "Hey ladies our entertainment is on its way!" The gaggle of girls screamed and laughed louder as I heard Alice turn her attention back to the phone, "So Mr sneaky pants ?? let this be a lesson for you, next time know that I see all and hear all, bye!"

With the phone still in my hand I looked over at my friend and brother who were both in fits of laughter, "Come on Emmett I want to see you stuff a pair of panties with these!" Edward was waving the notes from his pocket at me as Jasper started talking about oil.

After sending the strippers off to their next job – to our awaiting girlfriends and my mother! - I needed a stiff drink. The guys had all been running over the jokes about me hiring the entertainment and my questioning taste of what made a fit stripper. "You laugh it up Jazz but you're the one marring that little scary fairy. Good luck with that." I threw back my drink and laughed as Jaspers face turned to one of concern from one of humour.

I was thankful I never had to worry about Rosie being an evil little sneak - At least with my hot and sexy fiancée if I wanted a hot night of action all I had to do was flash my dimpled smile. I should have known of course that Alice was planning something like on this, months later and she still held a grudge over her being the last to find out about me and Rose.

Every morning I would wake up and watch my beautiful girl sleeping in my arms, feeling like the luckiest guy alive. Next week when I watched Edward exchange vows with Bella I know my head will be filled with visions of my own beautiful girl floating towards me in her white gown. The idea of happy ever after and love now never once filled me with pain or regret over my past life. Our past experiences with lady love may have been painful and damaging, but without it neither Rosalie nor I would be together and no longer wishing on stars...

*****

The last few months had been filled with celebrations and creating many wonderful memories, the kind that replaced the old painful ones. We went back to her home town together one weekend after things fell back into normal routine after the New Year. I meet Rosalie's mother and after sharing an awkward cup of coffee I made an excuse to leave letting Rosie to visit with her mother and slowly they were mending old wounds, building broken bridges.

While I kept my promise to Rosie of never hunting down the coward Royce King I did make good on the promise I made to myself. It took a few weeks and several lengthy meetings before my actions paid off, it was rather a shock to the business world when King Enterprises went out of business, leaving the name King in the gutter with the rats and scum where it like the man belonged...

*****

"Well thanks for the education in the pleasures of the body bro - it was very insightful." Edward thanked me as he sat in the chair opposite me. The night was winding down and he, Jasper and dad had brought me over a beer as I sat at the table thinking. "You're welcome golden boy... So you _really_ ready for next weekend?" I smiled over at my baby brother as he smiled shyly, "More ready then anything, and you don't know how long I have waited for her. Bella is my life now."

All of us guys sat lost in his firm honest conviction of love for Bella. I had to agree with him. We had all waited a long time to find our girl's and they were our lives now.

"Well boys if you'll please excuse me I do believe I have to return to my home and remove some over oiled performers from my wife and my property..." Dad said as he stood from the table. "Oh and in case I forget to tell you again in the future Jasper, best of luck with that girl of yours son." He glinted in jest at Jasper and patted us all on the back before leaving to kick those over-groomed pretty boys off his lawn and away from our girls. Just the thought of my Rosie rubbing that over greased perverts body made my blood boil, I could feel the cave man in me take over as I stood up from the table swiftly, "Fuck this I'm going with dad, my Rosie is coming home with a real man!" I turned and sprinted to catch up with dad, who would now have been in the car park, and as I ran I could hear Edward and Jasper laughing behind me, their laughs becoming fainter the further away I got

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Just the epilogue to go girls! And I promise their will be a wedding. **

**My wonderful beta SKB30 is finally home and is back to helping me work the magic for you guys. Thank you Miss Sheena xxxxx**


	21. Happy Ever After

**And They All Lived Happily Ever After.**

**Here you go guys just for you an extra special epilogue. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed you all really make my day brighter and I have to thank my very wicked beta SKB30 who I would give Edward to covered in cream for all her help on this story, as well as the hours she puts into reading over my others xxxx**

**I still do not own Twilight but this is my monkey man!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Emmett**

"If Alice spots you peeking through that door you're going to get another slap to match the one Rose gave you last night, you know that right?" Bella had managed to find me peeping through the small door gap like some kind of pervert, when in reality I just wanted to check on my girl, make sure she was ok. "How is she?" I asked as my nerves were showing through despite my efforts to control them. Bella took my clammy hand in hers and gave me a reassuring smile. "Better, than you. Now go get in your tux." With a swift flick of her hand I had been swatted away to prepare for perhaps one of the most nerve wrecking and best days of my life.

When I had finished dressing I went down stairs to find my mother pinning a stray curl back into her twist, she looked glowing and so proud. "My baby boy...You know I can hardly believe we have reached this day. It has been marked on that calendar for months and seems like only last week you brought your beautiful flower into our hearts and our lives." My loving mother quickly wiped away the spilled tears and cleared her throat. "After all the times you've worn a tux you still never get your button hole right, just like your father. Maybe I should leave this for Rose to straighten; she really enjoys fussing over you just as much as I love doing it for Carlisle." Her voice trembled as her hands shakily smoothed the black material jacket hanging from my board shoulders. "I think she has her hands full with the evil fairy queen, who by the way is on fine form today." We both chuckled and as if on cue the excited shrieks of Alice could be heard from the stairs.

"Hi mum." Bella walked into the kitchen and kissed my mother warmly; over the years all of us had taken to calling my parents mum and dad and with her strong maternal nature it was something my mother relished, and being the head of the family and the protector something my father took great pride from. "Oh Bella don't you look beautiful!" my mother motioned with her hand for Bella to complete a twirl to show off the chocolate brown gown, now she looked very pretty but nothing compared to my beautiful girl upstairs. "Thank you mum." Bella smiled and the legendary blush soon appeared across her heated face. "The book tour has been extended so we have a few extra nights in New York. Do you think we could go see the new opera together while we're there?" Bella had written a book called the Bleeding Flower, it was based on Rosalie's life and after reading Bella's first draft Rose was happy to let Bella go ahead and publish the story. The story was written very sensitively and with such care and tender on Bella's part that even I was impressed. The Bleeding Flower had been Bella's most successful love story to date and there were even talks of a movie. The last few months my mother had been travelling with Bella on her book tour to keep her company and together they had taken in many shows or garden visits, something they both shared a love for. "Certainly dear." My mother smiled at the idea as she patted the top of Bella's hand, "Now does Edward have everything packed for Anthony tonight?" Anthony was Bella and Edward's son, he was a wicked little dude and unlike his old man he was a true boy, nothing made him happier then wasting a few hours with his uncle Emmett and I loved nothing more than filling him in on the "Golden" years.

"Emmett we'll see you at the church. Good luck big guy!" Bella had grabbed the flowers from their box on top of the kitchen table and kissed my cheek. My mother gave me a watery smile and kissed me before she also left me standing there in my favourite thinking spot next to the old wooden kitchen table. My hand rubbed over the cool hard surface and a smile slowly spread across my face as I remembered all the times I had enjoyed working on this table. My thoughts were especially turning to the many lines of text that I was forced to write out as "punishment", and visions of Rosie in black stockings and heels slowly began filtering through my mind.

The delicate sounds of heels tapping on the hard wood landing floor brought me out of my memory and I could already pick up the delicate scent of white chocolate. "You ready monkey man?" I smiled as her voice drifted down our oak stairs and I took my place to wait at the bottom of the stair. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the vision of beauty before me.

Slowly my beautiful girl appeared before me and glided down the stairs, my breath hitched in my chest and my heart swelled, after all this time she was still my beautiful flower. Her soft golden curls were framing her stunning violet blue eyes and the white dress made her look like the princess she was. "You are so beautiful." I took her tiny hands in my thick heavy mitts and carefully kissed her cheek as Alice would have killed me without a second thought if I ruined her hair. "Do you like the earrings?" I smiled as only then did I notice the rare pink diamonds.

"They are my something old; mum said I can keep them." A single tear fell on to her cheek and I swept it away with my thumb. "They are as beautiful and rare as the beautiful flower wearing them." Kissing my daughter again and inhaling her soft sweet scent I tried to remember where the little girl went and when she became the stunning women in my arms.

"Daisy Lillian Cullen, I just spent the last 2 hours putting on the perfect make up, don't wipe it all over your oaf of a fathers shoulder!" The evil fairy queen whipped swiftly down the stairs and started to dab at my little girls face as we both started to chuckle at Alice still calling me an "oaf" after all these years. "Tinks leave them alone; this is hard enough on him as it is. Go get the flowers and you better go rescue Jasper from the twins at the church." Looking behind me I saw my angel smiling as she carefully and effortlessly walked down the stairs holding up her skirt as not to trip.

Looking into my wife's sparkling eyes I was unable to speak, yet again I had failed to learn the many words needed to speak of her beauty. Dressed in a smoky pink and bronze dress, her skin still as flawless, her lips as full ever and her body to die for as usual, the woman I saw before me still floored me every single time, even after all these years.

"Mrs Cullen, is it really fair to the bride that you look this stunning?" I spoke softly into her neck as I wrapped her up into my arms holding her tight. "I think she can hold her own, in more ways than one don't you daddy?" Rosie kissed me just underneath my ear and I shivered, 24 years later and this woman could still reduce me to a horn dog.

"Right, Daisy here's your flowers. No more crying ok? Just think about him waiting at the end of that aisle." Alice past my baby her cream and orange daisies before wrapping me into a death grip, for someone so tiny the pixie had power. "Jasper says deep breaths and one final threat of a shot gun before you hand her over to Ryan is how he found the strength to give away Mary." Alice and Jasper's daughter Mary had got married last year and I had found Jasper a great source of strength in helping me control my emotions over my baby girl becoming someone's wife.

Alice left us to have a final moment together before Rose kissed us both, checked Daisy's necklace, and fixed my button hole. "Just us to go Petal." I turned to my beautiful daughter as I held out my arm and walked her to the waiting car. The drive there was not long enough and all too soon I was standing next to her car door helping her out, ready to take the first steps of her life as someone's wife and in time someone's mother. "Thank you daddy" I heard her whisper as she took my hand before stepping away from the car. "Not just for today, but thank you for everyday." Daisy looked up into my eyes and smiled, her eyes sparkled with the happy tears she held back.

She took my hand as we waited just outside the large oak doors for our cue. As soon as we heard the soft piano music from Anthony's "Twinkle" fingers we knew it was time. My heart filled with overwhelming pride and at that moment the heavy church doors slowly opened and Daisy melted away my nerves with 4 simple words, "I love you Daddy"

**Rosalie.**

The doors slowly opened back to reveal my beautiful daughter on the arm of the proudest man in the building. As I watched him escort our baby girl towards her future, I remembered the first time he held her in his strong arms. We had planned to get married after Bella and Edward, around the end of August, however that romantic night on the roof saw us seal our future in more ways than one. Daisy had been a surprise to both of us and I did worry for several weeks and ate enough chocolate over "Chocolate time" to be more fat then pregnant. The girls were so supportive and quickly reminded me Emmett had already proposed so there was no way he would think I was "tricking" him into anything. Of course the second I told my monkey man over chocolate frosting in the kitchen my every worry vanished. I was twirled around over and over in happiness...that is until the chocolate frosting disagreed with the motion of our celebration.

My birth with Daisy had been a long and painful day for everyone; Emmett had refused to leave me, even when the midwife assured him a visit home to sleep for a few hours would be fine. My soft monkey man folded himself up into that horrid blue plastic chair and never left my side and now when he moans of back pain I put it down to that chair. The guys all stayed in the waiting room, Edward brought his I-pod for us to listen to during the labour and it was like pure magic when Daisy Lillian Cullen weighing in at 6lb 2oz was born during her very own lullaby. Bella and Alice brought every raspberry truffle from the Chocolate Pot and we shared our first ever "chocolate time" with my daughter that afternoon.

The flash of a camera brought me out of my memories and I spotted Jasper clicking away capturing more magic moments, just like he has always done throughout our children's lives.

Jasper and Alice married in a small vineyard, the year after Emmett and I sealed our forever. Alice and Bella both found out they were pregnant that summer, so it was no wonder there was a lack of "entertainment" at Tink's bridal shower! Mary Jasmine Whitlock was born weighing a fairy light 5lb 3oz and was just like her mother, perfect in every tiny proportion, although over the years her personality proved to be more like her father's, much to the shopping queen's dismay.

Anthony Mason Cullen was born 2 days after, weighing a chunky 8lbs 13ozs and almost ripping his delicate framed mother in half; poor Bella had the hardest delivery of us all, resulting in an emergency c-section. Edward was beside himself with worry and despite his fears stood right next to his wife in the O.R, with the doctor in him winning out as he even helped deliver their son. Anthony was a writer just like his mother and tonight after dinner he would be leaving us for 3 months to travel Italy for his latest back packing novel. Anthony was a quiet soul, very creative and peaceful; he reminded me a lot of Edward in so many ways. Edward had passed on his "twinkle" talent to his eldest son, but unlike his father Anthony was not the "Golden Balls" of their family - that title was held by the baby of the family. Charlie Carlisle Cullen was 3 years younger than his big brother Anthony, and according to him Charlie was the new "golden balls" as it was Charlie who would be following in his father's and grandfather's footsteps by training to be a doctor. With his mothers kind heart and his father's thirst for knowledge I had every faith in his future and knew one day Charlie would make an excellent doctor.

"Who gives this woman?" the question made me watch my husband as I heard Emmett's deep velvet voice respond. "Her mother and I do." Placing Daisy's hand in Ryan's I watched him wrap his own heavy hand over the top, "Always be true, and love each other always." Emmett kissed our girl and then turned to give Ryan the "face" adding in a whisper loud enough for the first few pews to hear, "You ever hurt my baby, just know her uncles and I have a gun, a pick up and a shovel." Ryan swallowed hard and nodded fiercely at my giant of a husbands warning as I heard a few escaped giggles break through the wedding party. Taking his seat next to me I reached out and took his hand, together we watched our baby declare her devotion to her love and I smiled as Ryan spoke his devotion in return through spilt tears, reminding me of Emmett on our wedding day.

"Matthew Jasper Jones come here!" the small sandy blonde haired toddler sprinted quickly across the green lawn of the gardens as Jasper tried in vain to catch his grandson. "Alice Mary Jones don't you dare sit in that flower bed, your dress is silk!" We heard the voice first and then spotted Alice running behind her granddaughter almost mimicking Jaspers pace and movements, but of course in Alice's own pixie-like way. I started to laugh as Emmett walked towards me with a glass of champagne in his hand, "20 says Jasper catches Matt before the fairy catches the elf." Even after all these years Emmett liked nothing more than to gamble. "Oh Emmett you never learn do you, 40 say's Alice will catch them both – and quickly too." Bella had joined us on the lawn with Edward and together we watched our oldest friends struggle to regain control.

"Oh look what I..." Alice pulled something small out from her pocket, "Nana has chocolate!" and before Alice could even finish her last word both toddlers were wrapped around her legs smiling like angels. "Told you monkey boy, never bet against Alice. Now pay up, your wife and I want new shoes." Bella held out her free hand as she and I bumped glasses to her victory and laughed at Emmett's pouting face.

"Ladies and Gentleman the new Mr and Mrs Richmond are about to leave for their honeymoon!" The DJ informed the guests of the happy couple's farewell. Daisy had stood at the top end of the dance floor and thrown her bouquet and I could see her looking for Emmett. From the moment she opened her eyes and grasped his finger in her tiny fist she had owned her father, she was a daddy's girl through and through and for me having been a daddy's girl myself I would not of had it any other way. I loved how over the years as mother and daughter we'd become the very best of friends, sharing a rare and loving kinship.

"Mum I can't find him." Daisy had found her way to me and looked upset and panicked at the idea of not saying goodbye to her father, of course I knew there was only one place he would be, no doubt lost in his memories. "Come with me sweetheart, I have a feeling I know where to find King Kong." We both laughed as I took her up to the doorway that would lead her to him and as I closed the door I stood behind it and left them to their moment. A few minutes later she returned and my daughter kissed me goodbye before she left with her charming and loving husband for the start of what I hoped would be a life time of happiness to rival her fathers and mine.

Once they had left I too went to find my monkey man, reminiscing over the first time I took this path with each step of the stair that I took. Opening the door and stepping out on to the roof I heard the soft music begin to play our song and slowly I walked over to my husband and wrapped my arms around his waist, placing my head on to his shoulder. "Hey monkey man, you waiting for one of those cocktail groupies?" I felt his back shake with his laughter as Emmett turned around to face me and wrap me up in to his arms, "Not anymore she turned up." He said as he turned to face me planting a lingering kiss upon my lips. "So Barbie you still wearing those ice cold panties?" Emmett wiggled his eye brows as he drew his head back to look at me and I felt my husband's rather cheeky hands slip down my back, "Oh my panties are made of the softest silkiest lace and anything but cold..." I slowly moved my lips to the weakest part on my monkey mans neck and smiled as I felt him shiver and gasp, "Damn it baby"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So there you go, we have reached the end and I even gave you guys a wedding like I promised! **

**Thank you again for all your reviews I love each and every one of them. **

**So for old time's sake leave me one last review, please?**

**Go check out my betas story Breathe- SKB30 its wicked, the link is below just copy it paste it to your address bar, be sure to take out the spaces. Or find it in my favourite stories. You guys will love it!**

http: // www . fanfiction . net /s/ 5214790 /1/ Breathe


End file.
